Des vacances mouvementées
by totallyGSR
Summary: Toute l'équipe de CSI part en vacances durant 3 semaines.... Yobling et GSR
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : Je suis désolé pour celles et ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fic sur d'autre sites et aussi désolée pour Eva qui va devoir se relire le début en attendant la suite. **

**Je posterais un chapitre par jour, soit 35 !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Des vacances mouvementées.**

_**Chapitre I : Rituel**_

Cela faisait 8 mois que Sara et Grissom étaient en couple. Ils vivaient tous les deux dans la maison de celui-ci, néanmoins Sara passait au moins 5 fois par semaine à son appartement pour récupérer le courrier. Personne n'était au courant de leur idylle ! Ils voulaient la tenir secrète au reste de l'équipe pour deux raisons. La première était que le chef d'équipe ne pouvait avoir de relation avec une de ses subordonnées, la deuxième est qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs amis doivent mentir pour les couvrir.

Et puis, ils trouvaient un petit coté excitant à cette situation. C'était pour eux un petit jeu, au bureau ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des collègues, mais une fois arrivé chez eux, ils redevenaient un couple.

Ils rentraient tous les deux d'une dure soirée. Il était 13h30, l'enquête fut élucidée en seulement 5 heures, un meurtre passionnel. Sara et Grissom étaient enfin chez eux.

Sara : "Gil, tu peux sortir Hank s'il te plait, je vais faire à manger."

Grissom : "Ok, j'y vais. Je serais de retour dans une vingtaines de minutes."

Grissom mit la laisse du chien, et partit le promener. Il faisait le tour du quartier à la même heure chaque jour et croisait à chaque fois leur voisine qui gardait Hank lors de grosses journées de travail.

Grissom : "Bonjour Merry, vous allez bien aujourd'hui ?"

Merry : "Très bien, et vous docteur Grissom ?"

Grissom : "Dure nuit, comme d'habitude."

Une fois le petit tour de Hank terminé, Grissom rentra chez lui. En ouvrant la porte il sentit cette adorable odeur de steak de soja qu'il aimait tant. Enfin, il n'aimait pas vraiment çà, mais ne voulait pas contredire Sara.

Grissom : "Sa sent bon ma chérie. Je pari sur du steak de soja."

Sara : "Oui, c'est très bon pour la santé. Allez viens t'asseoir."

Le repas se passa comme d'habitude, ils parlèrent de l'enquête de la nuit. Une fois finit de manger, Grissom débarrassait la table, mettant les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Sara était dans la salle de bain.

Elle en sortit, vêtu de sa belle robe de chambre en soie que lui avait offert Grissom la première semaine qu'elle avait emménagé chez lui. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre où elle le vit allongé sur le lit. Pensant qu'il dormait, elle se pencha au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser délicatement. Mais d'un coup elle fut happée par deux bras. Grissom la plaqua sur le lit.

Sara : "Hé ! Tu ne dormais pas ?"

Grissom : "Non, j'avais envie de te taquiner mon coeur."

Sara (le sourire aux lèvres) : "C'est pas très drôle."

Grissom se pencha alors au dessus d'elle et commença à l'embrasser. Sara passa alors ses bras derrière la tête de celui-ci, lui caressant la nuque.

Sara : "Tu n'es pas fatigué ce soir ?"

Grissom : "Non, même si je suis vieux, avec une telle beauté dans mon lit je ne peux me sentir fatigué. Ce serait inadmissible."

Sara l'embrassa de nouveau, s'en suivit une folle après midi d'amour.

Le réveil affichait 17h30. Grissom était réveillé depuis un bon quart d'heure et regardait sa bien aimée dormir. Il adorait contempler son visage détendu. Elle gardait le sourire aux lèvres après leur nuit d'amour et il aimait ça, sentir qu'à son âge son charme opérait autant. Puis Sara se réveilla.

Grissom (caressant le dos de Sara) : "Hey, bonjour mon coeur. Tu as bien dormi ?"

Sara : "Oui, comme un bébé."

Grissom : "J'ai vu sa !"

Pour seule réponse, il se prit l'oreiller en plein visage.

Grissom : "Alors toi tu vas voir. Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner."

Il se mit alors à chatouiller Sara, il savait qu'elle détestait cela. Puis après ces quelques minutes de folies, ils s'allongèrent, la tête de Sara reposant sur le torse de Grissom. A leur réveil, ils avaient un petit rituel bien à eux. Ils reparlaient des dernières années ou Sara avait lutté pour que son patron remarque qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui.

Sara : "Tu te souviens mon ange. Le meurtre d'un joueur de hockey ?"

Grissom : "Hum, laisse moi réfléchir un instant. Oui, c'était en novembre 2000, après ton arrivée ici. Non ?"

Sara : "Oui, et tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit sur le banc ?"

Grissom : "Comment l'oublier. Je t'ai donné un indice ce jour là."

Sara : "Un indice, tu parles."

Grissom : "Quoi ? Ce n'était pas suffisant que je te dise que je m'intéressais à la beauté depuis que je t'avais rencontré. D'ailleurs, il me semble bien que tu en es resté muette non ? Avec tes petites joues qui commençaient à rougir."

Sara (boudant) :"Arrête de te foutre de moi Gil ! Bon ok, c'était un indice, mais tu as rompu le charme tout de suite avec ton "allez au boulot"."

Grissom (rigolant) : "Alala, les femmes..."

Sara : "Les femmes te gênes mon chéri ?"

Et grissom se prit de nouveau un oreiller.

Grissom : "Tu vas voir toi, si je t'attrape."

Et tout en se levant pour rejoindre la salle de bain, Sara criait : "Désolée, je dois prendre ma douche, si j'arrive en retard mon patron va me crier dessus."

Et sans que Grissom n'est pu l'attraper, Sara c'était enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Grissom : "Honey, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid."

Sara : "C'est sa mon coeur, on verra !"

**A suivre ...**

**N/A : On se replonge dans ma deuxième fic, alors l'écriture n'est pas fameuse lol. A demain pour le chapitre 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci a celCSI pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir ;)**

**Chapitre II : Vacances !**

Sara arriva au laboratoire à 17h45, le service prenait à 18h. Elle passa devant le bureau de Grissom, et quand elle le vit sur ses dossiers, elle tapa à la porte. Il releva la tête et là, elle lui tira la langue pour lui montrer qu'elle avait encore gagné. Il la regarda en souriant. Puis elle se dirigea dans la salle de repos où, pour une fois, tous ses amis étaient là.

Nick : "Hey bébé, tu vas bien ce soir ?

Sara : "Oui sa va et toi ?"

Nick : "Tranquille, comme d'habitude."

Greg : "Hey Sar', alors tu viens encore avec nous dans 5 jours pour les vacances au bord de la mer ?"

Sara : "Et comment, cela fait 5 ans qu'on s'y retrouve, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas cette année !"

Warrick : "Ben, tu as beaucoup changé. Tu ne passes plus tout ton temps au boulot, tu as le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.. Alors on se disait que tu n'abandonnerais pas ton petit chéri."

Sara : "N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai personne dans ma vie, je vous l'ai déjà dit je crois. Et je viens, je ne vais pas louper une occasion pour vous embêter. Ah, 3 semaines de vacances bien méritées. Catherine est de la partie ?"

Greg : "Oui, elle vient comme chaque année, et je pensais demander à Grissom."

Sara : "Ben écoute vas-y, il est dans son bureau."

Grissom : "C'est moi qu'on cherche ?"

Greg : "Ah oui boss, bonsoir. Dites nous partons tous dans 5 jours pour 3 semaines de vacances au bord de la mer, vous venez avec nous ?"

Grissom : "Ah vous partez, je n'étais pas au courant."

Il lança un petit regard à Sara, celle-ci se mit à sourire discrètement.

Grissom : "Et bien, cette année je n'ai rien de particulier à faire alors pourquoi pas !"

Sara (manquant de s'étrangler) : "Quoi ? Vous venez patron ?"

Grissom : "Oui, pourquoi, je dérange ?"

Warrick : "Non patron, content que vous vous joignez à nous cette année."

Grissom : "Merci. Bon mettons nous au travail. La nuit s'annonce tranquille. Catherine étant de repos, les garçons vous allez rejoindre l'inspecteur Vega à l'hôtel PALM. Une femme retrouvée étranglée dans sa chambre. Quand à vous Sara, vous venez avec moi. En même temps j'ai deux mots à vous dire."

Nick : "Bon bah Sar' on te laisse avec le boss, tu vas passer une bonne soirée apparemment."

Sara : "Merci de ton soutient Nicky. Je me rattraperais pendant nos vacances !"

Les garçons prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle.

Sara : "Ah, c'est trois là, tu n'aurais pas du les mettre ensemble. On ne s'est jamais à quoi s'attendre."

Grissom : "Dis donc, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu partais en vacances pendant 3 semaines !"

Sara : "Oups, désolée mon chéri. On part tous chaque année pendant nos 3 semaines de vacances ce qui nous permet de décompresser et de recharger les batteries pour un an. Et c'est vrai que nous sommes ensemble depuis 8 mois et j'ai totalement oublié de t'en parler. Tu me pardonnes ?"

Grissom : "Tu as beaucoup de choses à te faire pardonner ces derniers temps. Enfin c'est pas grave vu que je viens en vacances avec toi."

Sara : "Oui c'est vrai ! Mais comment on va faire ?"

Grissom : "Comme nous faisons chaque soir au travail honey."

Sara : "Oui sauf que là ce sera 24h sur 24h qu'on les aura sur le dos."

Grissom : "On trouvera une solution. Cela va être marrant. Allez allons-y Brass nous attend sur la scène de crime."

Il était 14 h. Tout le monde avait réussi à clôturer son enquête. Celle des garçons étaient un crime passionnel comme il y en a beaucoup à Las Vegas, celle des deux amoureux se révéla être une mort accidentelle.

--

Les 5 jours étaient passés si vite, tout le monde attendait le départ pour les vacances. Ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous à l'aéroport pour 14 h, l'avion décollant à 16h30.

Il était 12h30. Grissom sortait de la douche, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se mit face à l'évier et commença à raser sa belle barbe. Sara elle, était allongée sur le lit, elle écoutait les faits et gestes de Grissom.

Grissom : "En parlant d'avion honey, il va bien Ken Fuller ?"

Sara (surprise) : "Hein de quoi tu parles ?"

Grissom : "Ken Fuller, des yeux noisettes, diplômé de chimie et de biologie, chef de laboratoire et un peu vantard dans tous les domaines !"

Sara : "De quoi ! Tu te souviens de ça ?"

Grissom (insistant) : "Oui, le vol DT Airlines 914 Boston Miami, mars 1993. C'est çà non ?"

Elle se leva d'un coup pour rejoindre Grissom dans la salle de bain.

Sara : "Attends tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ce jour là ?"

Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Grissom : "Il n'y a pas que toi qui bois mes paroles. J'ai le droit de boire les tiennes non ?"

Sara n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Grissom l'embrassa délicatement avec passion. Après quelques secondes, et une fois essoufflés, il relâcha son emprise sur la jeune femme.

Sara : "Hum, tu t'es rasé ! En reparlant de Ken Fuller, tu ne m'a jamais pris d'abonnement à ton soi disant magasine."

Grissom ria a cette remarque et retourna à ses occupations. Sara se dirigea vers la salle de bain à son tour. Elle en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Puis il prirent chacun leur voiture pour arriver séparément à l'aéroport. Ils sentaient que ces vacances allaient être mouvementées.

**A suivre ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à celCSI et à Misssidle73 pour leurs reviews ;)**

**Chapitre III : Départ !**

Sara était partie la première de la maison car elle devait repasser à son appartement pour prendre quelques affaires de plus. Elle avait donné rendez vous a Grissom au parking "E" de l'aéroport pour leur dernier moment en tant que couple.

Quand elle arriva sur le parking, elle se gara à coté de la voiture de celui-ci et monta dedans.

Sara : "Hey mon coeur, nos dernières minutes en tant que couple."

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de son amant. Il lui prit et caressa sa joue avec l'autre.

Grissom : "Je sais honey, cela va être dur. Te voir tous les jours à mes cotés sans pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser. J'ai peur de ne pas tenir tu sais."

Sara (souriant) : "Pourtant ça ne devrait pas te changer de ces 5 dernières années mon coeur."

A cette réplique, Grissom baissa la tête. Il se sentait coupable et savait que durant ces dernières années il avait fait souffrir Sara et que rien au monde ne pourrait effacer ce mal. Le silence devenant pesant Sara reprit.

Sara (caressant la joue de Grissom) : "Tu sais mon amour, on trouveras bien des solutions. Et puis prenons ça pour un jeu. Ça risque d'être très excitant."

Grissom : "Oui c'est sur !"

Sara : "Tu auras peut-être le droit à quelques surprises. Je dois toujours me faire pardonner tu sais !"

Sara fit son sourire malicieux à Grissom, qui en le voyant se mit à rougir. Il aimait cette femme. Ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout c'était sa fragilité et sa sensibilité qu'elle essayait de masquer. Il aimait sentir sa peau en contact avec la sienne. Il aimait la prendre dans ses bras quand elle devenait vulnérable ses nuits de cauchemars. Il aimait ses yeux chocolat. Il aimait ses joues qui s'empourpraient d'un magnifique rouge quand il lui faisait des compliments. Il aimait sentir son souffle saccadé sur sa peau lors leurs nuits d'amour. Il aimait les courbes parfaites de son corps. Il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un.

Sara : "Il est l'heure mon chéri. Ils vont nous attendre."

Elle se pencha alors vers Grissom et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser, qui se transforma en un baiser d'adieu passionné.

Sara : "Allez go, s'étaient nos dernières minutes en tant que couple. Vas-y je te rejoins après. Je t'aime mon ange."

Grissom : "Moi aussi honey."

Il sortit alors de la voiture, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil complice a Sara et prit la direction du hall de l'aéroport. Il se retrouva face à toute l'équipe.

Nick : "Hey patron vous êtes là. Vous allez bien ?"

Grissom : "Très bien merci. Sara n'est toujours pas là ?"

Greg : "Non il ne manque plus qu'elle. Mais on a l'habitude elle est toujours en retard."

Sara : "Tu disais quoi Greggo ? "

Greg : "Que tu es toujours en retard."

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Puis ils prirent la direction de la salle d'embarquement. Après avoir enregistré leurs bagages, ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir d'embarquement puis ils prirent place dans l'avion. Ils voyageaient en seconde classe. Les sièges A14, A15 et A16 étaient occupés par Nick, Greg et Sara. Et les sièges B17, B18 et B19 étaient pour Grissom, Warrick et Catherine.

Durant les 2 heures de vol, Grissom avait les yeux figés sur un magasine, dont il n'avait tourné aucune pages, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Il se demandait si il n'avait pas fait une erreur en acceptant de partir en vacances. Comment allait se dérouler ces trois semaines avec Sara sans pouvoir la toucher ? Bien sûr au travail ils devaient tous les deux s'abstenir, mais là c'était différent. Pendant trois semaines ils n'auraient aucun contact, aucun mot doux. Catherine l'extirpa de ses pensées.

Catherine : "Ben alors patron, on regrette déjà d'avoir accepté ? Votre petite amie vous manque ?"

Grissom : "Hein ! Non. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie."

Catherine : "C'est cela oui, on vous croit tous."

A cette remarque de Catherine, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sara.

--

Après 2 longues heures de vol les voilà arrivés à destination. Ils passèrent récupérer leurs bagages. Ils attendirent les deux taxi, et direction la grande maison. Ou plutôt le chalet.

C'était un chalet en bois, comportant cinq chambres. Il était situé dans un parc avec plusieurs chalets semblables. Le cadre était idéal pour des vacances, avec la mer à seulement 300 mètres. Une fois arrivé, Nick et Greg attribuèrent les chambres.

Nick : "Alors c'est simple, chacun prend la chambre qu'il a d'habitude. Par contre patron, je vous laisse la mienne."

Grissom : "Merci, c'est très gentil, mais vous allez dormir où ?"

Nick : "Avec Greg. Mais si c'est comme tous les ans, je passerais peu de nuit ici."

Tout le monde se dirigea vers sa chambre, et Sara fit un clin d'oeil à Grissom. Leur chambre était l'une en face de l'autre. Cela serait plus facile qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, s'installant dans leur chambre.

Grissom passa dans le couloir, et lorsqu'il vit Sara accroupit dans le couloir pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac, il ne pu s'empêcher de frôler avec ses doigts le bas de ses reins découvert par le petit débardeur qu'elle portait. Elle se retourna paniquée, et trouva le regard de Grissom plus malicieux que jamais.

Après une demi heure, Nick, Greg et Warrick décidèrent d'aller tester leur charme sur la plage. Quand à Sara et Catherine elles étaient dans la cuisine à ranger les provisions faites pour les cinq jours à venir. Sara avait la tête dans le frigo quand elle fut alertée de la présence de Grissom par Catherine.

Catherine : "Ouah. Patron. Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça. Cela vous va bien d'être en short et en polo. J'en suis toute retournée."

Grissom (rougissant) : "Euh, merci Catherine."

Catherine :"Bon Sara je te laisse finir je vais rejoindre les garçons. Vous venez chef ?"

Grissom : "Allez-y je vais terminer avec Sara, on vous rejoins."

Catherine : "Comme vous voulez."

Catherine attrapa alors sa serviette et fila en direction de la plage. Sara se releva et détailla Grissom de la tête au pied. Il portait des lunettes de soleil sur la tête, un polo de couleur bleu marine qui détaillait son torse, avec un short lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux de couleur beige, enfin il portait des sandales aux pieds.

Sara (souriant) : "Ouah, tu es sexe mon chéri."

Grissom : "Merci. Alors si je suis sexe, je vais pouvoir aller tester mon charme sur la plage !"

Sara (paniquée) : "De quoi ?"

Grissom : "Je rigole mon amour."

Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa furtivement de peur que quelqu'un ne revienne.

Grissom : "Finalement, c'est vacances ne vont pas être si mal."

Il passa une main sur les fesses de Sara puis sortit de la maison en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle fut surprise de ce geste, et mis quelques minutes à retrouver ses esprits.

Elle décida de rejoindre tout le monde sur la plage. Sara installa sa serviette à coté de son homme.

Grissom : "Ah te voilà enfin honey."

Sara : "Oui, et je me met à coté de toi pour te surveiller."

Grissom ne répondit pas. Il se replongea dans son livre sur la chimie. Sara elle faisant des mots croisés. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, son maillot de bain orange faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs. Grissom n'y restait pas insensible, et elle le voyait à sa tête, ses yeux étant cachés par ses lunettes noires.

Grissom : "Tu ne met pas de crème ?"

Sara : "Non mon ange, je veux bronzer."

Grissom : "Hum, intéressant."

Une image de Sara la peau dorée par le soleil lui traversa l'esprit.

Sara : "Et toi, tu n'enlèves pas ton polo ? Tu ne risques pas de bronzer. Dommage."

Grissom : "Bon et bien, si tu veux que je bronze tiens je l'enlève."

La scène ne resta pas invisible pour les quatre compères qui chahutaient dans l'eau.

Nick : "Ouah patron, quel corps !"

Grissom : "Merci Nick."

Nick : "Hey bébé tu nous rejoins dans l'eau ?"

Sara : "Oui, j'arrive Nicky."

Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil à Grissom, qui la regardait bizarrement intrigué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Grissom (surpris) : "Bébé ? Nicky ?"

Sara : "Hum, on dirais que tu deviens jaloux mon coeur. Oui les garçons m'appellent bébé."

Grissom : "Ah, et en quel honneur ?"

Sara : "Ben je ne sais pas, c'est venu comme çà. Tu sais nous sommes très proche en dehors du boulot. Celà fait 5 ans que nous partons en vacances tous ensemble donc forcément sa créer des liens. Mais ne sois pas jaloux, je les considère comme des frères, tu es le seul qui détient la clé de mon coeur."

Grissom (perplexe) : "Je vois !"

Sara : "Fais pas la tête mon ange. Bon je vais les rejoindre."

Sara se leva. Et pour parcourir le trajet qu'elle avait à faire de sa serviette à la mer, elle se mit à marcher comme un mannequin, en mettant ses formes en valeur. Elle savait que dans son dos, quelqu'un l'observerait derrière ses lunettes noires.

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à CelCSI pour sa review ;)**

**Chapitre IV : La fin ?**

La fin de l'après midi se passa tranquillement. Warrick et Catherine jouaient au ballon les pieds dans l'eau. Nick chahutait avec Sara, il n'arrêtait pas de la prendre dans ses bras et de la jeter dans l'eau. De loin, Grissom les observait. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être aussi proche de ses collègues, s'en était limite ambigu. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Et oui, Grissom était jaloux, qui aurait pu le croire.

Quand à Greg, il avait déjà trouvé compagnie auprès d'une jolie fille.

Il était 18h, quand les six amis décidèrent de rejoindre le chalet pour le dîner. Les filles entreprirent de faire la cuisine. Nick se chargeait de faire le feu dans la cheminée du grand salon. Warrick et Greg était allongé sur le canapé regardant un match de hockey. Et Grissom était plongé dans ses pensées, assis sur les marches de la terrasse.

Warrick : "Hey patron ! Venez voir le match avec nous."

Grissom : "Non, merci. Je préfère rester ici."

Greg : "Un petit air de nostalgie ?"

Grissom : "Heu, non pas du tout. Je contemple le coucher de soleil."

Sara qui avait tendu l'oreille, laissa Catherine finir le repas et alla s'installer aux côtés de son amant.

Sara : "Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien chef ?"

Grissom : "Si, je vais très bien !"

Le ton de Grissom était froid. Sara en resta perturbée, elle ne comprenait pas le brusque changement dans le comportement de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourtant il avait l'air heureux et excité au vu de ces vacances. Surtout qu'elle avait eu l'idée de lui préparer quelques petites surprises pour se faire pardonner. Mais là, elle ne reconnaissait pas Grissom. Il avait perdu son sens de l'humour, sa joie de vivre. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'allait pas bien. Alors elle décida de se lever pour aller mettre la table. Elle lui caressa discrètement la nuque, mais il ne réagit pas.

Trente minutes après, ils étaient assis autour de la table. A chaque bout étaient installés Nick et Greg, de chaque coté se trouvaient Warrick et Catherine, puis Sara et Grissom. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, avec les blagues de Greg qui ne faisaient rire que lui. Sara tenta un rapprochement en posant discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de Grissom, mais il la repoussa.

Nick : "Alors demain on fait comme d'habitude, après midi jet ski ?"

Warrick/Greg/Catherine/Sara : "Bien sûr !"

Nick : "Bon alors, dès demain matin j'irais réserver les jets. Catherine tu montes encore avec Warrick ?"

Catherine : "Oui, tu sais très bien que j'ai peur et que je ne sais pas conduire ce truc !"

Nick : "Alala. Sar' bébé, tu en prend un toute seule ?"

Sara : "Bah oui Nicky, attends comme chaque année."

Nick : "Ok, donc cela fait quatre jet ski à réserver. Sauf si patron vous vous joignez à nous ?"

Grissom : "Hum, non. Demain j'ai des choses à faire !"

Les cinq amis furent surpris de cette déclaration. Surtout Sara.

Greg: "Et vous faites quoi patron ? J'espère que celle qui monopolise votre après midi est jolie."

Grissom : "Greg, je ne compte pas faire de rencontre pendant ces vacances."

Catherine : "Normal, vous en avez une qui vous attend à Las Vegas. Ne dites pas le contraire Grissom. Tout à l'heure vous pensiez à elle !"

Grissom : "Non. …écoutez, je n'ai personne qui m'attend à Las Vegas. Personne ne partage ma vie, et ça ne risque pas d'arriver. J'aime ma solitude et le célibat !"

A cette remarque, le coeur de Sara se serra. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors elle prétexta une envie pressante pour sortir de table. Elle se réfugia dans la salle de bain où elle resta durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle était assise sur le carrelage. La tête dans les mains, les larmes coulant à flot. C'est donc pour ça qu'il était si distant. Il voulait rompre et ne savait comment lui annoncer. Finalement ces vacances étaient un vrai gâchis.

La soirée se termina dans le silence. Grissom assis à coté de la cheminée, plongé dans une revue scientifique. Sara quand à elle était dans la cuisine, à nettoyer les saletés. C'était sa manière de décompresser et d'évacuer la tristesse et la colère qu'elle ressentait. Quand aux quatre autres, ils étaient autour de la grande table à jouer au poker.

Greg : "Bon allez les gars, on va se coucher. Il est déjà 23h30. Demain une grosse journée nous attend."

Warrick : "Ouais, Greg. Tu dis ça car tu es en train de perdre. Tu nous fais le coup à chaque fois !"

Catherine : "N'empêche qu'il a raison Warrick. Demain une grosse journée nous attend."

Warrick (amusé) :"Surtout pour moi, demain je traîne un poids."

Catherine (vexée) : "Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le poids ?"

Il se leva et prit Catherine dans ses bras.

Warrick : "Au Cath, je rigole !"

Greg : "En tout cas moi je vais me coucher ! Tu dors ici Nick ou pas ? C'est pour savoir si je dors par terre ou non."

Nick : "Et oui Greg, ce soir tu gouttes au sol. Allez moi aussi j'y vais. Bonne nuit tout le monde."

Greg et Nick prirent la direction de leur chambre. Ils furent suivis par Warrick et Catherine.

Au bout de vingt minutes, après avoir finit les taches ménagères, Sara se dirigea vers la chambre, adressant à peine un regard à Grissom.

Sara : "Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !"

Grissom : "Heu, bonne nuit Sara !"

Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Grissom l'avait profondément vexé par son comportement. Elle entendit alors la porte en face de la sienne s'ouvrir et se refermer, témoignant que Grissom avait lui aussi rejoint sa chambre.

Sara se glissa dans son lit. Elle se remémorait la journée, essayant de comprendre le brusque changement de comportement de Grissom. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Il était maintenant une heure et demi du matin, et elle ne dormait toujours pas. Le calme régnant dans le chalet, elle décida de retrouver Grissom dans sa chambre pour une explication. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Sara se retrouva face à la porte de Grissom. Elle l'ouvrit silencieusement et entra. Il ne se réveilla pas. Elle s'approcha alors du lit, lui caressa la joue. Il fut surpris par cette sensation et se réveilla en sursaut.

Grissom : "Sara ? Que fais tu ici ?"

Sara : "Je n'arrivais pas à dormir."

Grissom : "Tu sais que c'est dangereux. Et si il t'avais vu ?"

Sara : "Il n'y a donc que sa qui t'importes, la peur qu'ils nous voient ? Moi tu t'en fou ! Je peux pleurer toute la nuit dans mon lit, c'est pas important."

Grissom : "Mais non, Sara. Mais comprends moi !"

Sara : "Je vois que je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé !"

Sur ses mots, Sara fit demi tour, et se dirigea vers la porte. Grissom sauta du lit et lui attrapa le bras.

Grissom : "Sara, désolé. Reste ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Malgré la pénombre, il vit les larmes de Sara qui coulaient sur sa joue. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. A ce contact, il sentit son corps frotter contre son torse. Un frisson lui parcoura alors la colonne vertébrale. Il était fou d'elle.

Grissom : "Parles-moi, Sara. Encore des cauchemars ?"

Sara : "Non, c'est toi qui me met dans cet état. Depuis cet après midi tu m'évites, et pourtant je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal."

Grissom : "Je suis désolé honey si j'ai mal réagi. Mais te voir dans les bras de Nick m'a énervé ! Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais être d'un naturel jaloux et possessif car je n'avais jamais était confronté à cette situation. Mais cet après midi, je t'ai vu rire avec lui, il te prenait dans ses bras, te jeter dans l'eau. Il te touchait alors que moi je ne peux pas. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais Sara, tu es tout pour moi, et je ne supporterait pas de te voir partir."

Sara : "Gil ! Nick n'est qu'un ami. C'est comme un frère ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé et ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. C'est toi que j'ai dans mon coeur. Et franchement, j'ai bataillé durant cinq longues années pour t'avoir, tu crois vraiment que je voudrais partir avec un homme plus jeune ! Docteur Gilbert Grissom, c'est vous que je veux ! Mais vu les propos que tu as tenu tout à l'heure, apparemment tu préfères rester célibataire."

Grissom : "Honey, mon ange. Je suis désolé, mais depuis le début des vacances ils n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, alors j'ai dit ça comme sa. Mais je n'en pense pas un mot mon coeur. C'est avec toi et personne d'autre que je veux être !"

Sara: "Tu m'as blessé Gil ! Moi, je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime !"

A ses mots, Grissom serra encore plus Sara. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, tout en remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres où il déposa un doux baiser.

Sara répondit, en entrouvrant légèrement ces lèvres. Ils entreprirent une lente danse avec leur langue. Puis Grissom porta Sara jusque sur le lit, où il l'allongea délicatement. Il entreprit d'embrasser chaque millimètre carré de son corps. Sara, caressa le torse de son amant, se cambrant sous lui.

Après quelques câlins plus poussés, elle retrouva le chemin de sa chambre. Elle s'endormit paisiblement, se laissant emporter par le souvenir des moments qu'ils venaient de passer.

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à CelCSI pour sa review !!**

**Chapitre V : Accident.**

Il était 8h. Sara se réveilla paisiblement, prit un short et un débardeur, mit le casque de son baladeur mp3 sur ses oreilles et sortit du chalet. Une heure après, Nick et Greg se réveillèrent. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Une demi-heure plus tard, Warrick, Catherine, Nick et Greg étaient installés tranquillement, prenant leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Grissom se réveilla et alla les rejoindre.

Grissom : "Bonjour à tous. Vous avez bien dormi ?"

Nick : "Oui, patron. Et vous ?"

Grissom : "Très bien, l'air est reposant ici. Sara n'est pas encore réveillée ?"

Nick : "Sûrement que si. Ce matin elle n'était pas dans sa chambre."

Greg : "Oui, je l'ai entendu sortir vers 8h. Elle est parti courir comme tous les jours."

Soudain, Sara fit son entrée dans la pièce, essoufflée, des gouttes de sueur coulant le long de son front.

Sara : "Salut tout le monde. Sa va ?"

Greg : "Oui, très bien depuis que tu viens d'entrer dans la pièce bébé. C'est quoi cette tenue ? D'habitude on a le droit au vieux t-shirt trop grand et au jogging, et aujourd'hui c'est le shorty noir avec le débardeur blanc. Hum ! Plutôt pas mal ! Sexy Sar'!"

Sara (rougissant) : "Hey merci Greggo ! En fait j'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié mes affaires de sport, donc je suis obligée de courir dans cette tenue."

Nick : "Moi sa va me va très bien bébé !"

Sara : "C'est gentil Nicky."

Nick, Greg et Warrick s'empressèrent d'aller embrasser Sara (sur la joue tout de même) pour la saluer. Catherine lui fit signe de la tête. Quand à Grissom, il avait baissé la tête suite aux remarques de ses subordonnés. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le lien qui unissait Sara et ses amis. Elle vit à sa tête qu'il ne le supportait pas et finit par rompre le silence.

Sara : "Bon je vais me doucher et je viens déjeuner après."

Warrick : "A bon, d'habitude c'est l'inverse !"

Sara : "Oui je sais, mais là je suis vraiment mal à l'aise avec vos yeux posés sur moi !"

Elle prit alors la direction de l'une des trois salles de bains. Grissom la suivit, prétextant aller chercher ses lunettes dans sa chambre. Au dernier moment, il entra dans la salle de bain où se trouvait Sara.

Sara : "Gil qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! T'es fou ? Et si quelqu'un venait et te trouvais là !"

Grissom : "Je sais ! Désolé c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'aime vraiment pas la relation que tu entretiens avec les garçons."

Sara sortit de la douche, enveloppée dans une serviette de bain blanche. Elle s'approcha alors de Grissom, le regardant droit des les yeux.

Sara : "Je sais mon coeur, et crois moi je souffre aussi de voir que tu ne le supportes pas. Mais ce sont les garçons, ils sont blagueurs et le font exprès. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien eu et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, ce sont mes amis, ma famille. Malheureusement je ne peux pas changer mon comportement du jour au lendemain avec eux, ils se douteraient que quelque chose."

Grissom : "Mais avec Catherine ils ne sont pas comme ça !"

Sara : "Catherine est aussi leur supérieur donc ils osent moins. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle aussi est proche des gars, et surtout d'un en particulier dont je ne citerai le nom. S'il te plait mon coeur, ne m'en veux pas, et ne leur en veux pas non plus. Ils ne savent pas pour nous. Maintenant s'il te plait, sort d'ici !"

Grissom : "Très bien. Je vais venir faire du jet avec vous cet après midi."

Grissom embrassa Sara et sortit discrètement de la salle de bain. Il passa dans sa chambre prendre ses lunettes, et rejoint les garçons et Catherine dans la salle à manger. Vingt minutes plus tard, Sara les rejoignit.

Sara :"Alors, quel est le programme de la journée ?"

Nick: "Comme tous les ans, nous allons passer la journée à la crique. Grissom vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir venir ?"

Grissom : "En fait, j'ai décidé de venir avec vous."

Greg: "Cool patron. Vous prenez un jet alors."

Grissom : "Hum, en fait, je n'en ai jamais fait donc il serait plus prudent que je monte avec l'un de vous."

Nick : "Alors vous monterez avec Sara !"

Sara : "Hein ? Et pourquoi avec moi ?"

Nick : "Parce que Greg et moi nous avons déjà un passager à bord."

Sara : "C'est quoi ces histoires encore ?"

Greg : "Et bien, Nick et moi avons fait la connaissance de deux charmantes demoiselles, et nous les avons invité à passer la journée avec nous."

Sara : "Les mecs, vous êtes chiants."

Grissom :"Sara, je suis désolé si cela vous dérange de me prendre. Je peux rester ici !"

Sara : "Non c'est bon chef, je vous prends. C'est juste qu'il va falloir que j'aille doucement."

Greg : "Tout le monde en route !"

Après avoir préparé leur sac avec serviettes et repas, les six amis se retrouvèrent au bord de la mer pour louer les jets ski et les combinaisons. Catherine et Warrick avaient opté pour un jet ski de couleur jaune. Sara avait du batailler contre Greg pour avoir le plus puissant. Une fois les jets attribués, ils se dirigèrent tous vers "leur" crique.

L'endroit était magnifique. La plage était recouverte d'un sable blanc fin, la mer était d'un bleu transparent où l'on apercevait les poissons nager. Des palmiers permettaient quelques coins d'ombres. C'était tout simplement paradisiaque. Les six experts arrivèrent à quelques centaines de mètre du rivage. Greg et Nick firent la course pour être le premier arrivé. A voir la tête de leurs conquêtes elles n'avaient pas trop apprécié. Sara et Grissom furent les suivant, elle avait réussi à pousser un peu en vitesse la bête qu'elle avait entre les mains. Grissom s'étant rapproché d'elle, la tenant fermement à la taille (L'avait-elle fait exprès ?). Puis suivirent Warrick et Catherine, tranquilles car celle-ci avait une peur bleue de cet engin.

Ils s'installèrent tous sur la plage, étalant leurs serviettes. Certains à l'ombre d'autre en plein soleil. Ils étaient les seuls sur cette crique, car elle n'était connue que des habitués du coin.

Grissom : "C'est vraiment ravissant ici. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous tenez vraiment à vos 3 semaines de vacances."

Greg : "Oui chef, c'est notre coin de paradis ici. Mais par souci d'argent, nous venons qu'une fois par an dans cet endroit."

Catherine : "Et puis patron, vous allez passer une bonne après midi, car il y a plein de petites bêtes bizarres."

Grissom : "J'irai inspecter les alentours tout à l'heure alors !"

--

Il ne restait plus que Nick, Sara et Grissom sur la plage, les autres se trouvant à faire une partie de volley dans l'eau.

Sara : "Dis donc Nicky, c'est quoi cette fille que tu nous as ramené. Elle est pas très bavarde !"

Nick : "Jalouse bébé hein !"

Sara : "Euh non pas vraiment. Il n'y a pas à être jalouse de çà !"

Nick : "Mouais, bien sur. Et bien figure toi que Rachel est hôtesse de l'air ! D'ailleurs elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait m'avoir des réductions pour mes prochains vols."

Sara : "Ah ça devient intéressant !"

Nick : "Non, Sar' tu n'en profiteras pas ! Bon je vais la rejoindre, Greg la serre d'un peu trop près. On se fait une course de jet après ?"

Sara : "Ah tu veux remettre ça. La dernière fois tu as perdu non ?"

Nick adressa un sourire à Sara et se mit à courir en direction de la mer, où il attrapa sa "copine" et la jeta à l'eau. S'en suivit une bataille ! Catherine était sur les épaules de Warrick, Rachel sur les épaules de Nick et Greg portait sa conquête aussi.

Sara : "Quelle bande de gamins cela vraiment. Tu les imaginais comme ça en dehors du travail ?"

Grissom : "A vrai dire non pas vraiment. Enfin pour les garçons je ne suis pas surpris, mais pour Catherine si. Elle est vraiment proche de Warrick !"

Sara : "Et oui, au labo ils ne sont jamais ensemble, mais pendant les vacances ils sont inséparables tous les deux. Avec Nick et Greg on les appelles le "petit couple"."

Grissom :"Tu comptes vraiment faire une course sur cet engin avec Nick ?"

Sara : "Oui, comme chaque année. Ça fait déjà cinq ans qu'il essaye de me battre, le pauvre. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas on a l'habitude."

Greg :"Hey Sar' bébé, tu viens les jets nous attendent !"

Sara : "J'arrive Greggo. On pari quoi ?"

Nick : "Toi !"

Sara : "Très drôle Nicky ! J'arrive !"

Grissom : "Honey fait attention à toi s'il te plait mon ange."

Sara se leva de sa serviette, adressa un clin d'oeil à Grissom et rejoignit les garçons sur la plage.

Greg : "Alors on va jusqu'au rocher là bas, on le touche avec la main et on revient. Le premier revenu sur sa serviette a gagné."

Sara : "Ok, mais on gagne quoi ?"

Greg : "Alors si je gagne, tu devras m'embrasser."

Sara : "Pff tu ne gagneras pas mon petit Greg. Et toi Nick tu paries quoi ?"

Nick : "Si je gagne, tu devras me faire un strip tease !"

Sara : "Les mecs vous êtes chiant à ne penser qu'au cul."

Nick : "On dirait que notre petite Sara a peur de perdre !"

Sara : "Non Nick. Pari retenu. Quand à moi si je gagne, vous me payez un resto chic ! C'est parti !"

Greg, Nick et Sara prirent place sur leur jet. Warrick, Catherine et les conquêtes des garçons rejoignirent Grissom.

Warrick : "Alors Catherine à ton avis qui va gagner ?"

Catherine "Vu les enjeux, j'espère que ce sera Sara, sinon je la plain."

Grissom (inquiet) : "Pourquoi ils ont pariés quoi ?"

Catherine : "Si Nick gagne, Sara devra lui faire un strip tease."

Warrick : "Si c'est Greg, elle devra l'embrasser sur la bouche !"

Grissom (énervé) : "Et si c'est Sara qui gagne, elle veut quoi ?"

Catherine : "Un dîner dans un resto chic. Sa y est les voilà partis !"

Nick était en tête, suivit de Sara et de Greg. Mais au bout de quelques mètres Sara passa devant Nick en laissant dans son sillage les deux garçons et en prenant plus de distance. La course était redevenue serrée entre les trois amis. Nick avait réussi à rattraper Sara, ils étaient maintenant cote à cote. Le rocher se rapprochait d'eux, et Sara fut la première à le toucher. Elle posa sa main dessus et le contourna, continuant à toute vitesse, lorsqu'elle vit que Greg était parti dans l'autre sens. Une vague le cacha et elle continua, mais lorsqu'elle arriva au dessus de la grande vague, elle vit Greg foncer droit sur elle. Sara donna un grand coup d'accélérateur pour tourner, et le jet se renversa, la faisant tomber dans l'eau...

**A suivre ...**

**N/A : Je sais je suis sadique, surtout que vous n'aurez pas de suite avant jeudi ! Désolée mais je pars à la fac et je n'ai pas encore internet dans mon appart. **

**A jeudi !!**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A : Je suis désolée, j'ai une journée de retard.**

**Merci à CelcSI et à Magali pour les reviews ;)**

**Chapitre VI: En vie.**

Grissom, Warrick et Catherine assistaient à la scène de la plage. Ils se levèrent brusquement pour rejoindre le rivage. Nick avait rejoins Greg à l'endroit où le jet de Sara s'était retourné. Elle était toujours sous l'eau et ne remontait pas.

Ils sautèrent tous les deux à l'eau et entreprirent de chercher Sara. Greg remonta bredouille, il repris une bouffée d'air et replongea. Nick fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

De la plage, la tension était palpable, Catherine hurlait à Warrick d'aller les aider. Il prit le jet, accompagné de Grissom qui voulait sauver sa bien aimée. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit en un temps record. Grissom sauta sans attendre que Warrick stoppe l'engin. Il plongea, ouvrant les yeux sous l'eau et cherchant Sara.

D'un coup il vit que Nick remontait avec quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il nagea en profondeur dans sa direction et l'aida à la remonter. Ils avaient retrouvé Sara mais elle était inconsciente. Warrick reparti avec Grissom sur le rivage suivit de Greg et de Nick qui avait Sara avec lui. Nick la déposa sur le sable. Greg se précipita alors pour entamer un massage cardiaque.

Grissom était là, à contempler la scène sans pouvoir bouger. Il était tétanisé et ne savait comment réagir.

Greg : "Allez bébé, reviens avec nous ! 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11..12..13..14...30 (pour ce qui ne savent pas, un massage cardiaque c'est 30 pressions sur le thorax et deux insuflations)... Allez Sara je t'en supplis revient !"

Sara se mit à tousser. Greg lui releva la tête, Nick et Warrick se précipitèrent à coté d'elle pour lui parler, lui demander comment elle allait. Grissom ne bougeait pas. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Catherine le regarda attentivement.

Nick : "Sara, tu vas bien ?"

Sara : "Oui, très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassé de moi !"

Warrick : "Ouf !"

Sara : "Alors Greg, tu l'as eu ton baiser finalement."

Greg : "Je suis vraiment désolé Sar', je fonçais tête baissé et je ne faisais pas attention."

Grissom : "Oui c'est sûr que vous ne faisiez pas attention Greg ! Vous auriez pu la tuer !"

L'intervention de Grissom en choqua plus d'un. Il paraissait en colère et triste. Un mélange de sentiments que personne ne pouvait déterminer avec exactitude.

Sara : "Ce n'est rien patron. Je vais bien, c'est le plus important !"

A entendre Sara, la colère de Grissom s'apaisa. Le sourire qu'elle lui faisait réveilla en lui des frissons qui le parcourèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il avait bien failli la perdre !

Nick : "Bon allez, rentrons au chalet !"

Greg : "Hum, Rachel tu sais conduire un jet ?"

Rachel : "Non désolée, j'ai trop peur !"

Sara : "Et pourquoi tu veux que Rachel conduise un jet ?"

Greg : "Après ce qui t'es arrivé tu ne vas quand même pas conduire pour rentrer !"

Sara : "Tu rigoles Greggo j'espère. Je rentre avec Grissom comme on est venu !"

Greg : "Mais Sar'..."

Sara : "Il n'y a pas de mais Sara ! En tombant à l'eau je me suis cognée la tête, vous m'avez récupéré et je suis toujours vivante. Je vous en remercie à tous, mais je ne suis pas encore morte ! Je rentre avec Grissom sur notre jet !"

Personne ne répondit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Un silence pesant s'installa. Ce fut Grissom qui le rompit.

Grissom : "Bon, allez-y. Je rentre avec Sara, et c'est moi qui vais conduire le jet."

Sara : "C'est bon chef, je peux le conduire. De toute façon vous n'en avais jamais fait alors ce serait plus prudent que ce soit moi qui conduise."

Grissom : "Ecoutez Sara Sidle, je suis votre patron et même si l'on est tous en vacances j'ai encore le droit de m'inquiéter pour les membres de mon équipe ! Je rentre avec vous et c'est moi qui conduit ! La discussion est close !"

Warrick et Catherine furent les premiers à quitter la crique, suivit par Nick et Greg accompagnés de leurs amies. Sara et Grissom restèrent quelques minutes, seuls, dans cet endroit paradisiaque.Grissom attendit que les jets ai disparu de sa vue, puis il se retourna attrapant Sara dans ses bras.

Grissom : "Tu m'as fait peur mon ange. J'étais assis là, et puis je t'ai vu tomber à l'eau. Nick et Greg n'arrivaient pas à te retrouver, Catherine hurlait. J'étais complètement perdu ! Je ne pouvais pas non plus crier ma douleur car personne ne doit savoir pour nous. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie Sara. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu !"

Sara avait les larmes aux yeux. Grissom pris son visage entre ses mains et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Sara : "Je suis désolée mon coeur. J'ai voulu éviter Greg et le jet s'est emballé. Quand je suis tombée à l'eau je n'ai pensé qu'à toi ! Je t'aime Gil !"

Elle se serra contre lui. Il l'enveloppa fermement de ses bras. Sara déposa la tête sur le torse de son amant, sentant ainsi son coeur battre. Ils restèrent dans cette position de nombreuses minutes. Puis Sara releva la tête, noyant son regard dans l'océan qui la regardait. Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Grissom, et ils s'embrassèrent profitant de cet endroit paradisiaque. Ils s'assirent sur le sable en contemplant le coucher de soleil qui s'offrait à eux, Sara dans les bras de Grissom, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Sara : "Je voudrais rester ici pour l'éternité. Passer ma vie dans tes bras."

Grissom: "Moi aussi Honey !"

Sara : "Malheureusement il est l'heure d'y aller, les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait."

Grissom pris place devant et se mit à piloter l'engin avec difficultés. Sara, lui expliquant les manoeuvres rudimentaires, car un jet ski est difficile à manoeuvrer.

Sara : "N'oublis pas que pour tourner, tu dois accelerer mon coeur !"

Grissom : "Merci, je crois que j'ai compris."

Elle le regardait faire. Elle se serra contre lui, fermant les yeux, le vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux. Elle voulait graver chaque seconde de ce moment dans sa mémoire.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A : Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai encore une journée de retard. Ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette semaine, je pars sur Amiens et je serais de retour que vendredi prochain.**

**Merci à CelCSI et à Magali pour leurs reviews qui me vont droit au coeur ;)**

**Chapitre VII : Jamais seul !**

Ils avaient tous rejoint le chalet sain et sauf. Nick et Greg en profitant pour demander à Sara si le Boss savait manier un jet ski. Ils étaient tous au petit soin pour Sara, la privant de la corvée cuisine pour le soir. Ce fut donc Greg et Catherine qui se trouvaient aux fourneaux.

Warrick (rigolant) : "Et bien, heureusement que je n'ai pas très faim ce soir !"

Catherine : "Et pourquoi ? Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis mauvaise cuisinière ?"

Warrick : "Oh non Catherine, ce n'est pas de toi dont je doutes !"

Greg (déçu) : "Et bien merci Warrick, je vois que la confiance règne !"

Sara était assise dans le canapé, Nick à ses cotés la protégeant de tout. Elle trouvait cela très embarrassant vis à vis de Grissom qui se tenait dans un fauteuil prétextant lire un livre pour surveiller Nick.

Sara: "Nicky, tu es bien gentil mais je ne vais pas mourir en tombant du canapé. Tu peux me relâcher un peu s'il te plait !"

Nick : "Désolé bébé, mais j'ai eu si peur tout à l'heure. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?"

Sara : "Bien sûr que je t'en veux avec tes paris débiles ! Mais non je blague, pourquoi veux tu que je t'en veuille ? Je suis grande et j'avais accepté de faire cette course. Mais s'il te plait arrête de me coller, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Cherche plutôt une activité pour demain."

Nick : "En fait, comme aujourd'hui nous sommes sortis, je pensais que l'on pourrait passer notre prochaine journée à la plage non ?"

Sara : "Oui ce serait sympa !"

Nick : "Vous en dites quoi les autres ? Une journée plage demain sa vous tente ?"

Catherine (se tournant vers Sara en rigolant) : "Ce ne serait pas de refus après les péripéties d'aujourd'hui."

Le dîner se passa très bien, la bonne humeur étant toujours au rendez-vous. Tout le monde se cucha tôt, exténué de leur journée et des sensations qu'ils ont eu.

--

Le lendemain matin, tous étaient réunis autour de la table sur le coup de 10h pour le petit déjeuner. Less garçons prévoyaient la prochaine sortie, qui aura lieu le lendemain, se sera une escapade en VTT par groupe de deux. Bien sûr le choix fut vite fait.

Nick: "Alors pour la sortie VTT, je suppose que Catherine se mettra avec Warrick ?"

Catherine (virant au rouge) : "Euh, et bien oui..."

Nick : "Bon alors, Greg et moi on se met ensemble. Sara et Grissom vous ferez équipe."

Sara : "Encore ? D'abord le jet ski, ensuite le VTT, la prochaine fois se sera quoi ?"

A cette remarque Grissom se sentit blessé. Il comprenait très bien que vu le jeune âge de sa maîtresse, elle ne voulait pas faire équipe avec un vieux, qui plus est ne faisant plus de sport depuis plusieurs années.

Grissom : "Sara, je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous. Je ne viendrais pas demain, je resterais ici, comme ça vous pourrez faire équipe avec Nick et Greg."

Le ton de Grissom était triste et Sara le sentit aussitôt, elle le connaissait mieux que personne.

Nick : "Ben voilà Sara, tu jettes notre Boss ! Ne te plains pas si la prochaine fois tu n'obtiens pas ta promotion."

Sara : "Nicky, la ferme ! Non Grissom vous ne représentez pas un poids pour moi, mais je remarque que pour les garçons si apparemment !"

Elle se tourna vers Nick et lui tira la langue (Et toc mon pote !!).

Sara : "Je serais heureuse de faire cette journée VTT avec vous."

Grissom se mit à rougir et s'excusa auprès de ses subordonnés pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il n'en ressortit que plusieurs minutes plus tard, un livre à la main. La vaisselle avait déjà était faite. Nick et Greg s'étaient excusé mais ils étaient attendus ailleurs. Quand à Warrick et Catherine, ils décidèrent d'aller explorer les alentours. Sara et Grissom se retrouvèrentt donc seul dans le salon.

Grissom : "Tu sais Sara, je comprends très bien que de vivre avec moi est très monotone car je n'ai rien de bien à t'apporter. Je comprends aussi le fait que de faire des sorties avec moi te déranges, car d'un point de vu physique je ne suis pas très sportif et..."

Sara : "Gil ! Tu n'as que sa à raconter. Que vas-tu imaginer ? Si j'acquiesçe à chaque fois que les garçons me mettent avec toi, çà ne paraîtrait pas étrange ?"

Grissom se sentit gêné, il avait encore une fois mal interprété les propos de Sara et elle lui en voudrait sûrement.

Grissom : "Je suis désolée Honey, mais..."

Sara : "Il n'y a pas de mais Gil. Tu penses vraiment que tu n'as rien à m'apporter ? La seule chose que je te demande c'est d'être sincère avec moi et avec l'amour que tu me portes. Même si j'aimerais que tu sois plus expressif, j'ai appris à vivre avec le fait que tu ne me montres pas ton amour, et je te le dis c'est très dur. Mais je sais que tu m'aimes, je le lis dans tes yeux quand je suis dans tes bras. On dit toujours que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, et dans ton cas c'est vrai. Mais ne t'imagines pas que je ne t'aime pas ! Je pense t'avoir déjà assez prouvé le contraire non ?"

Grissom baissa la tête, il l'avait encore blessé. Ce manque de confiance en soi l'énervé. Si seulement il avait le courage de dire à Sara que si il se comportait comme ça c'était parce qu'auparavant il n'avait jamais connu cela. Jamais il n'avait aimé une femme comme il l'aime elle. Jamais il n'avait ressentit le sentiment de jalousie. Jamais son corps n'avait réagis comme aujourd'hui quand Sara le frôle. Il était fou d'elle !

Sara était énervé des réflexions de Grissom, elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour nettoyer les restes du repas. Elle était penchée sur le plan de travail, laissant à Grissom la vue du creux de ses reins. Il se trouvait dans la salle, a plusieurs mètres d'elle mais sentit aussitôt une réaction dans la région sud de son corps. Il rejoigna alors Sara, silencieusement. Arrivé derrière elle, il l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira vers lui. Il lui découvrit l'épaule droite, et commença à lui déposer de doux baisers. Il continua le chemin jusqu'à son cou où il fit des cercles avec sa langue. Il continua vers son lobe d'oreille qu'il aimait titiller et finit sa course sur les lèvres de Sara. Elle était toujours dos à lui, et c'était cambré sous l'effet de ses doux baisers.

Sara : "Gil ! Ce que je sens c'est ce à quoi je pense ?"

Grissom : "Hmm !!"

Grissom continuait de l'embrassait.

Sara : "Je ne t'ai jamais vu, enfin sentit, comme çà mon amour."

Grissom : "Hmm.."

Il arrêta de l'embrasser et chuchotât à son oreille.

Grissom : "Mon ange, désolé mais je suis excité au plus haut point. Je te vois tous les jours sans pouvoir te toucher, et lorsque je te frôle, je me sens partir dans un autre monde. Là je t'ai pour moi tout seul, désolé je reste un homme et je sens que je vais arrivé au summum de mon excitation mon amour !"

Sara : "Hmm, Gil, continu à m'embrasser."

Sara se retourna pour faire face à Grissom. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de Sara.

Grissom: "J'espère que là tu vois tout l'amour que je te porte !"

Sara passa ses mains dans la nuque de Grissom, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il la souleva, elle passa ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il l'installa sur le plan de cuisine, où il continua de l'embrasser tout en baladant ses mains sur son corps. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils firent le voyage jusqu'à la chambre de Sara qui était la plus proche. Il l'a déposa délicatement sur le lit. Se mit au dessus d'elle et parti en exploration de son corps avec sa bouche.

Catherine : "Sara ! Patron ! Vous êtes là ?"

**A suivre ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à CelCSI pour sa review ;)**

**N/A : Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser du retard de cette fic ! Je commence à être atteinte de flemmingite aigue pour le postage. Pour me faire pardonner, je posterais un chapitre ce soir !**

**Chapitre VIII : Douce après-midi.**

Grissom se releva d'un coup sec, tandis que Sara réajustait ses vêtements.

Grissom : "P'tain, ils pouvaient pas revenir plus tard !"

Sara regarda Grissom en souriant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Sara : "C'est rien mon ange, on aura d'autres occasions !"  
Warrick : "Sara, Grissom ! Vous êtes là ?"

Grissom regarda Sara, inquiet.

Grissom : "Comment on va faire ? Nous sommes tous les deux dans ta chambre !"

Sara s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, elle passa ses mains sur son corps

Grissom : "Sara, je ne ris pas ! Regarde dans quelle situation on est !"  
Sara : "Rrr Gil !"

Sara s'écarta de Grissom, et se dirigea vers l'étagère qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle regarda Grissom amusé, et donna un coup sur celle-ci pour qu'elle tombe.

Grissom : "Qu'est ce que tu fais honey ?"  
Sara : "Je trouves une excuse pour que tu te trouves dans ma chambre !"  
Grissom : "Il y a un autre problème Sara !"  
Sara : "Lequel ?"

Grissom lui montra la région sud de son anatomie, et Sara se mit à rire comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Elle attrapa alors Grissom, le positionna au sol avec des livre sur lui. Quelques secondes après Catherine et Warrick firent leur entrée dans la chambre.

Catherine : "Vous ne pouvez pas répondre quand on vous appelle ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"  
Sara : "Ah Catherine, en fait je demandais à Grissom de m'aider à remettre mon étagère car elle est tombée, mais en essayant de la refixer, elle est retombée et voilà le résultat !"

Sara s'écarta et montra de la main Grissom allongé par terre sous une pile de livres.

Catherine : "Mouais !"  
Sara : "Et vous ? Votre balade c'est bien passée ? Vous avez découvert de belles choses ?"  
Catherine : "Oui, on s'est baladé dans la forêt à coté ! On venait vous prévenir qu'on partait faire un tour en ville !"  
Sara : "Très bien, c'est gentil de nous prévenir. A tout à l'heure alors !"  
Warrick : "Tu ne veux pas un peu d'aide Sara ?"  
Sara : "Non merci Warrick sa va aller. Bonne balade."  
Warrick : "Tu es sur ? Chef vous voulez que je vous aide à vous relevez ?"  
Grissom : "Non merci Warrick, c'est bien gentil mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul !"  
Catherine : "Hum oui, c'est bien pour sa que vous restez au sol !"

Warrick : "Bon allez Catherine on y va, on va louper la navette sinon. A ce soir vous deux, Nick et Greg ne mangerons pas ici donc ne prévoyez pas à manger pour 6."  
Sara : "D'accord, à ce soir !"

Catherine et Warrick sortirent de la chambre. Sara attendit d'entendre la porte claquer avant de se diriger vers Grissom.

Sara (en rigolant) :"Ouf, on a eu chaud je crois mon ange. Au fait c'est confortable par terre ?"  
Grissom : "Honey, ce n'est pas drôle. J'ai tellement honte !"  
Sara : Merci, c'est gentil pour moi !"  
Grissom : "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mon coeur..."  
Sara : "On en étions nous ? Hmm je viens de retrouver la mémoire !"

Sara se dirigea vers la pile de livres, les écarta et prit place à cheval sur Grissom. Elle commença à l'embrasser, alors que celui-ci essayer de lui parler.

Grissom :"Sar...hmm..je pens...qu...Sar...on..ne devr...pas.. !"  
Sara : "Chutt mon ange, maintenant c'est moi qui suit au summum de mon excitation !"

La fin de l'après midi se déroula sans encombre pour notre couple d'amoureux. Après une heure de câlins approfondis, ils étaient allongés sur le lit, la tête de Sara reposant sur l'épaule de Grissom, elle lui faisait des petits ronds sur le ventre avec ses doigts.

Grissom : "Ma chérie, il va être 17h on devrait peut-être se séparer maintenant. Si Warrick et Catherine reviennent nous sommes très mal. Vraiment, pour tout à l'heure je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont en penser."  
Sara : "Chutt mon amour. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Je vais prendre ma douche et faire à manger. Je t'aime !"

Sara se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissa choir au sol le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle entra dans la douche, et profita durant quelques minutes de la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait. Elle ferma les yeux, quand elle sentit un corps derrière elle.

Sara : "Gil, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"  
Grissom : "Chutt, mon ange, je n'était pas encore prêt à te laisser partir. Termine de te doucher."

Et pendant qu'elle terminait de se relaxer sous la douche, Grissom la couvrait de baisers. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, lui laissant la place pour qu'il puisse lui aussi se préparer. Elle entra dans la chambre, enfila son débardeur noir et son short blanc.

Sara : "Gil, n'oublies pas d'enlever tes affaires de ma chambre pour éviter les soupçons. Je vais dans la cuisine préparer le repas."

Puis elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prépara à manger pour eux quatre, Nick et Greg étant absent du repas ce soir. Catherine et Warrick entrèrent lorsque Grissom sortait de la douche. Il les entendit alors il prit soin de ne pas se faire remarquer en essayant de sortir de la chambre de Sara.

Catherine alla aider Sara pour le repas du soir, tant dit que les deux hommes s'installaient dans le canapé, sirotant une bière.

Catherine : "Sara, tu ne trouves pas que nous avons à la maison deux machos ?"  
Sara : "Hum oh si, et deux bébés en plus !"

Elle rigolèrent de vive voix quand elles furent interrompues par la voix de Warrick.

Warrick : "On vous a entendu les mégères !"  
Sara : "A table les hommes !"

Ils s'installèrent tous à table, Catherine et Sara se faisant face.

Sara (à Catherine) : "Alors vous avez fait quoi cet aprèm ?"  
Catherine : "Et bien nous sommes allés en ville. Rien à changé, c'est comme chaque année, à part ce nouveau restaurant qui à l'air pas mal tiffany's. On pourrait peut-être y aller le dernier jour de nos vacances ?"  
Sara : "Oui pourquoi pas !"  
Catherine : "Et toi Sara tu as fait quoi avec Gil cet aprèm ?"

A cette remarque Sara manqua de s'étrangler et Grissom baissa la tête.

Sara : "Hum, rien tu sais. J'ai lu ma revue scientifique, et lui à été faire un tour pour trouver des bestioles. C'est sa patron ?"  
Grissom : "Oui, oui. Mais rien de nouveau."  
Warrick (à Grissom) : "Vous n'avez pas réparé l'étagère ?"

Grissom : "Quelle étag...aie !"

Sara avait donné un coup de coude à Grissom, puis reprit.

Sara : "Si, si. Elle est comme neuve maintenant, j'ai pu réinstaller tous mes livres."

Catherine décida de les laisser tranquille pour ce soir, mais elle les fixa le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois le repas finit, les hommes firent la vaisselle, pendant que les deux femmes préparaient l'itinéraire à prendre pour la sortie VTT du lendemain. Nick et Greg rentrèrent vers 22h. Après que les deux compères aient raconté leur journée, ils prirent tous la direction de leur chambre.

Nick : "Bonne nuit à tous, demain debout vers 6h !"

Comme chaque soir, Sara attendit que tout le monde soit couché pour rejoindre Grissom dans sa chambre. Elle entra discrètement, l'embrassa, puis retourna dormir dans son lit. Demain, ils auraient la journée rien que pour eux !

**A suivre ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à CelCSI pour sa review;)**

**N/A : Hier je n'ai pas pu en mettre deux, désolée, mais au dernier moment je suis sortie. Si je peux mettre un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui, je le ferais. Sinon la suite sera Vendredi ou Samedi prochain.**

**Chapitre IX : ??**

Il était 6h30 du matin, et la tension s'affairait dans le chalet.

Nick : "Greg, dépêche de sortir de cette salle de bain s'il te plait !!"  
Greg : "Oui, deux minutes, mais arrête de taper toutes les 30 secondes s'il te plait !"  
Nick : "T'as qu'a te dépêcher ! Tu fais chier, t'as pas besoin de te faire beau, c'est une randonnée VTT !"

Grissom et Warrick était tranquillement installé à table, pendant que Sara et Catherine occupaient chacune les deux salles de bains qui restaient.

Nick : "Greg, t'es pire qu'une fille ! Ouvre cette porte !"  
Warrick : "Et Nicky, calme toi un peu ! Tu n'es pas mieux que lui là !"  
Nick : "Toi, je t'ai rien demandé !"

Grissom (à Warrick) : "Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ?"  
Warrick : "J'en sais rien du tout, mais heureusement que je ne fais pas équipe avec."

Nick (hurlant) : "Greg Sanders !"

Greg ouvra la porte et sortit de la salle de bain.

Greg : "Voilà c'est bon, t'excites pas !"  
Nick : "Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !"

Nick poussa Greg et entra en vitesse dans la salle de bain. Se dirigeant vers la douche.

Nick (exaspéré) : "Greg, tout est mouillé par terre !"  
Greg : "Ben j'ai pas eu le temps de nettoyer, tu étais pressé à ce que je sache."

Greg passa déposer son linge dans sa chambre puis se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait Warrick et Grissom.

Greg : "Bonjour vous deux."  
Warrick : "Salut Greg. Dis donc il à quoi Nick ce matin ?"  
Greg : "Il est déçu car hier la fille qu'il draguait lui a demandé mon numéro."  
Warrick : "Aïe je vois !"  
Greg : "Et vous vous faites quoi ? Les filles monopolisent aussi la salle de bain ?"  
Warrick : "Oui, mais en grand gentlemen que nous sommes nous les laissons tranquilles. Cela dit il est vrai qu'elles sont longues. Il ne faut pas 20 minutes pour enfiler un vieux jogging."

Catherine : "Et Warrick, je te signales que si je suis mal habillée c'est toi qui va critiquer en disant que la fille qui t'accompagnes n'est pas terrible !"  
Warrick : "Oh, Catherine, je ne me permettrait pas de porter un tel jugement. Mais il est vrai que tu t'es mises sur ton trente et un pour cette sortie !"  
Catherine : "Allez, file à la douche toi, je vais t'attendre après."  
Warrick (rigolant) : "Oui chef ! Ah les femmes !"

Sara sortit de la salle de bain et avant de rentrer dans sa chambre elle cria :

Sara : "Gil, la salle de bain est disponible, tu peux y aller !"  
Grissom (surpris/paniqué) : "De quoi Sara ? J'ai pas bien compris ce que VOUS avez dit !"  
Sara : "La salle de bain est libre, tu peux y aller ! Tu comptes me faire répéter combien de fois ?"

Elle fit son entrée dans la salle et quand elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se mit à rougir.

Sara : "Hm, pardon patron, je suis vraiment désolée, c'est sortit tout seul !"  
Grissom : "Très bien, nous règlerons sa plus tard !"

Grissom disposa et fit un léger sourire lorsqu'il frôlât Sara.

Catherine : "Hm, Gil, Tu ?"  
Sara : "Oh Catherine c'est bon, tu l'appelles bien Gil des fois !"  
Catherine : "Moi je le connais depuis plus de 20 ans, et je suis son amie."  
Sara : "Oui, ben j'ai fait un lapsus, ça peut arriver. Occupes toi de tes affaires avec Warrick !"  
Catherine : "Alors si tu dis sa c'est qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et _Gil_ ?"  
Sara (rougissant) : "Mais n'importe quoi, tu peux arrêter de te monter la tête pour rien."

La discussion des deux femmes fut interrompue par l'intervention de Greg.

Greg : "Bébé, je viens de préparer ton VTT pour la randonnée. Tu feras attention j'ai l'impression que ton pneu avant se dégonfle un peu !"  
Sara : "Merci Greggo, t'es trop gentil !"  
Catherine : "Et moi personne ne vérifie l'état de mon vélo ?"  
Greg : "Je pensais que Warrick le ferait..."  
Catherine : "Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Warrick et moi, c'est pas possible. Vive les vacances. Je vais allez le préparer moi même mon vélo !"

Catherine sortit de la salle en colère, sous les regards amusés de Greg et Sara.  
Après 25 minutes passées dans la salle de bain, Nick fit son entrée dans la salle, où tout le monde l'attendait pour enfin partir.

Sara : "Et ben te voilà enfin Nicky ! Hum tu sens bon, mais tu sais que pour une randonnée en VTT tu n'as pas besoin de te vider la bouteille de parfum sur le corps."  
Nick : "Merci bébé, mais ça ne regarde que moi !"

Nick se pencha vers Sara et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Nick : "Mais je suis heureux du compliment."  
Greg : "C'est sûr que vu la soirée que tu as passé hier..."  
Nick : "Ta gueule Greg, tu me gaves là !"  
Catherine : "Et bien je crois que la journée va être amusante. Tout le monde est prêt ?"  
Nick: "Oui Catherine, en route."

Ils se trouvaient tous devant le chalet, il était 7h30. Chacun était à proximité de son VTT, un sac à leurs dos, des cartes en mains.

Nick : "Alors le point de rendez-vous est donné à 12h30 au lac Tai (inventé je connais pas les USA). J'ai choisis un endroit pas très loin, pour permettre à tout le monde d'avancer à son rythme."  
Sara : "Merci Nicky c'est gentil, donc à tout à l'heure."

Ils partirent tous deux par deux, chaque équipe prenant une direction opposée.

Equipe de Greg et Nick :

Nick : "Bon t'avances feignant ! Tu n'aurais jamais du mettre autant de gel, le vent se prend dans tes cheveux et tu avances moins vite !"  
Greg : "Oh Nick, s'il te plait, arrête de m'en vouloir pour hier soir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette nana t'as demandé mon numéro, en plus elle n'est pas mon style."  
Nick : "Ta gueule, et avance !"  
Greg : "Faisons, la paix, allez vieux frère. Tu en trouveras une autre demain sur la plage."  
Nick : "Avance Greg !"  
Greg : "Nick, je n'avancerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné !"  
Nick : "Bon écoute Greg, je ne t'en veux pas, mais tu monopolise toujours l'attention sur toi ! Mais comme tu l'as dit on est frère, alors je te pardonne !"  
Greg : "C'est vrai ce mensonge ?"  
Nick : "Greg !"  
Greg : "Ok c'est bon !"

Equipe de Catherine et Warrick :

Warrick : "Catherine tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?"  
Catherine : "Non c'est bon, merci Warrick. Juste quelques égratignures à cause des ronces ! Mais tu peux ralentir un peu s'il te plait !"  
Warrick : "Oui bien sûr, c'est bon là ?"  
Catherine : "Oui. Dis tu ne trouves pas étrange le comportement de Sara et Grissom en ce moment ?"  
Warrick : "Non, pourquoi ?"  
Catherine : "Ben hier, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même chambre. Ce matin elle le tutoie et l'appelle par son prénom. Et puis les regards qu'ils se lancent, je suis sur qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose !"  
Warrick : "Cath, c'est ton esprit CSI qui fait son retour. Je ne sais pas, mais en même temps regarde nous !"  
Catherine : "On a quoi nous ?"  
Warrick : "Et bien, au boulot nous sommes de simple collègues. Mais admet qu'ici nous sommes un peu plus. Qui m'a pris la main hier pour se balader en ville ?"  
Catherine (vexée) : "Oh, et bien si tu n'es pas content, je ne ferais et ne dirais plus rien, _collègue_ !"  
Warrick : "Catherine, viens là !"

Warrick s'approcha de Catherine et l'embrassa tendrement au coin des lèvres.

Equipe de Grissom et Sara :

Sara : "Mon coeur, tu suis ?"  
Grissom : "Oui c'est bon. Je ne suis plus tout jeune mais quand même !"  
Sara : "Te fâches pas c'est bon ! C'est pour toi que je dis ça. Je peux ralentir si tu veux."  
Grissom : "Je veux bien un tout petit peu alors !"  
Sara : "Tu vois, je le savais ! Dis le moi si tu fatigues trop vite, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrives quelque chose, j'ai besoin de toi !"  
Grissom : "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Honey !"  
Sara : "Au fait, désolé pour ce matin. Je ne pensais plus qu'ils étaient là. Pendant un moment je me suis vu à la maison."  
Grissom : "Ce n'est rien mon ange, mais j'ai bien cru que tu allais sortir un « mon coeur » ou « mon chéri ». Là sa aurait été irrécupérable !"  
Sara : "Déjà que Catherine avait des soupçons !"  
Grissom : "C'est vrai elle a des soupçons ?"  
Sara : "Oui depuis le début des vacances elle nous regarde. Des fois quand je fais une remarque ou que tu en fais une, elle me fait un grand sourire. J'ai peur tu sais."  
Grissom : "Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour. On va redoubler d'effort pour éviter qu'ils nous soupçonnent d'être ensemble."  
Sara : "N'empêche que docteur Gil Grissom, je ne veux pas critiquer votre équipe, mais pour d'aussi grand CSI, ils n'ont rien remarqué pour vous et votre petite subordonnée alors que depuis 8 mois vous partagez vos vies. Je pense que vous devriez les remettre à niveau."  
Grissom : "Tu vas voir toi, si je te rattrape !"

--

Il était 12h30. Les trois équipes s'étaient réunies pour le repas, au bord du lac. Il faisait très chaud, mais heureusement les coins d'ombres étaient fréquents.

Catherine : "Alors patron, pas trop dure la sortie ?"  
Grissom : "Non, ça va ! Je ne suis plus tout jeune et je serais sûrement courbaturé demain, mais je vais bien. Heureusement que Sara est compréhensive et qu'elle me laisse décider du rythme."  
Catherine : "Au cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle, hein Sara ?"  
Sara : "De quoi Catherine ? Et toi comment ça va avec Warrick ?"  
Catherine : "Très bien."  
Warrick : "Et vous les deux bébés, vous avez finis de vous faire la tête ?"  
Nick : "Oui tout va bien pour nous. On prend le temps de faire des arrêts pour mieux observer la nature."  
Sara : "Au un vrai petit couple ces deux là !"

Après s'être reposés plus d'une heure, ils reprirent tous une route différente pour rejoindre le chalet.

Nick et Greg se sont amusés à prendre le plus difficile, en passant par des cotes, des cailloux, de la boue, une rivière.

Warrick et Catherine, se lancèrent dans un chemin un peu moins difficile, ne devant traverser qu'un cours d'eau.

Les deux amoureux, prirent le chemin le plus pépère. Sara l'avait choisis pour que Grissom ne soit pas trop fatigué. Ils en profitèrent ainsi, pour s'arrêter dans de merveilleux endroits, et de profiter d'être un peu seuls pour se ressourcer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il était 19h45 quand tout le monde arriva au chalet. Le repas se passa en silence, tous fatigué par la journée qu'il venait d'accomplir. Ils ne se couchèrent pas très tard. Grissom passa dans la chambre de Sara une fois tout le monde endormi. Malheureusement elle était déjà plongée dans un profond sommeil. Il s'allongea quelques minutes à coté d'elle pour la regarder dormir, et quand il ne pu plus lutter contre la fatigue, il l'embrassa délicatement sur la tempe, lui souhaitant bonne nuit, et retourna prendre possession de son lit.

**A suivre ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à CelCSI pour sa review ;)**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je publie un deuxième chapitre. A la semaine prochaine.**

**Chapitre X : Joyeux anniversaire !**

Sara fut la première debout, il était 10h. Elle enfila son débardeur et son t-shirt, prit son baladeur mp3 et direction 1h30 à 2h de footing.  
Elle était heureuse de sentir l'air sur son visage, ce sentiment de pure liberté. Seule moment de la journée où elle se retrouvait seule, en harmonie avec elle-même, personne pour la déranger. Non pas que ses amis la gênée, au contraire, mais elle avait besoin de cette solitude. Alors elle courait, dans la petite forêt non loin du chalet.

Nick fut le second à se réveiller, il prit la direction de la salle de bain et en sortit 20 minutes plus tard. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge de la cuisine : 11h30. Il se mit alors à préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui et ses amis. Tous sauf Grissom le rejoignirent vers 11h45, courbaturés de la veille.

Nick : "Hey, salut vous tous ! Bien dormis ?"  
Warrick : "Salut Nick. Oui très bien et toi ? Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?"  
Nick : "Non, non depuis 45 minutes environ. J'ai préparé des pancakes pour tout le monde."  
Catherine : "Merci Nick, c'est gentil. Grissom et Sara ne sont pas là ?"  
Greg : "Apparemment non Catherine, tu le vois bien !"  
Nick : "Merci Greggo pour cette intervention totalement inutile. Grissom doit sûrement encore dormir, Sara l'a bien fatigué hier. Quand à elle, elle est sûrement en train de courir !"  
Catherine : "A celle là !"  
Sara : "Tu parles de moi Catherine ?"  
Greg : "Oh salut la miss tu vas bien ? Debout depuis quelle heure ?"  
Sara : "Salut Greggo. Je me suis levée vers 10h, puis direction 2h de footing. Rien de tel pour être en forme. Vous avez tous bien dormi ?"  
Catherine : "Oui très bien. Il y en a encore un qui dort ! Je crois que tu nous l'a trop fatigué hier Sara, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais…"  
Sara : "Je n'ai rien fait Catherine, arrête avec tes insinuations. Je vais aller le réveiller !"  
Catherine : "Non laisse j'y vais."  
Sara : "Je m'en charge, de toute façon je vais à la douche. Je viendrais déjeuner après."

Sara se dirigea vers la chambre de Grissom. Elle ne toqua même pas, et entra directement. Il était là, étendu dans son lit, la couverture laissant apparaître son torse.

Catherine : "Vous avez vu comment elle ne veut pas qu'on l'approche ? Je vous dis qu'il se passe quelque chose !"  
Warrick : "Cath ! Tu ne vas pas remettre sa ! "  
Catherine : "Intuition féminine Warrick, intuition féminine !"  
Warrick : "La mienne me dit : allons manger !"

Sara se pencha sur le lit, et regarda Grissom dormir paisiblement. Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser la tempe. Quand ses lèvres furent à quelques millimètres de la peau de Grissom, il tourna brusquement la tête laissant les lèvres de Sara entrer en contact avec les siennes.

Sara : "Hey ! Tu ne dors pas !"  
Grissom : "Je t'ai entendu entrer !"  
Sara : "Imagine que ce soit Catherine ou encore Nick. Tu aurais apprécié les embrasser ?"  
Grissom : "Hum, je ne sais pas. Catherine pourquoi pas ! Mais je savais que c'était toi à ton odeur."  
Sara : "Mouais. En tout cas je note que tu ne serais pas contre d'embrasser Catherine."

Grissom attrapa Sara et la fit basculer sur le lit. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Grissom : "Bonjour mon amour. Tu reviens de ton footing à ce que je vois. "  
Sara : "Hmm, hmm."  
Grissom : "Hier soir je suis passé dans ta chambre tu dormais comme un bébé. Fatiguée de la journée ?"  
Sara : "Oui un petit peu, et arrête de te moquer ! Sinon tu vas regôuter aux oreillers."  
Grissom : "A oui ?"

Grissom attrapa alors Sara et se mit à la chatouiller.

Grissom : "Alors, qui est en mauvaise posture hein ?"  
Sara : "Arrête. Gil ! Arr… s'il te plait… Gil… tu sais que je n'aime pas sa."  
Grissom : "C'est pour sa que je le fais !"  
Sara : "Arrête tout de suite. Et si ils nous entendaient ?"  
Grissom : "Pfff !"  
Sara : "Je sais mon cœur. Moi aussi j'en ai marre de me cacher. Il ne nous reste plus que 15 jours."  
Grissom : "C'est long 15 jours sans pouvoir te toucher."  
Sara : "Tu es en train de faire quoi là ?"  
Grissom : "Oui mais on doit se cacher."  
Sara : "C'est toi qui me dit sa. Qui ne veut pas dévoiler notre relation pour éviter à nos amis de mentir pour nous protéger ?"  
Grissom : "Je sais."  
Sara : "Bon je vais me doucher. Les autres t'attendent pour déjeuner. Je vous rejoins tout de suite. Je t'aime mon amour !"

Sara embrassa Grissom puis sortit de la chambre pour aller prendre sa douche.  
Il mit son bermuda et son T-shirt, puis rejoignit toute la bande réunie à table pour le petit déjeuner préparé par Nick.

Grissom : "Salut tout le monde !"  
Warrick : "Hey, patron. Bien dormi ? Pas trop de courbatures ?"  
Grissom : "Oui, merci Warrick. Et si un peu de courbatures, mais ça ira."  
Catherine : "Elle en a mit du temps Sara pour vous réveiller !"  
Warrick : "Cath !"  
Grissom : "Oui, je dormais comme un bébé. Il reste des pancakes pour moi ?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, sara les rejoignit. Ils étaient maintenant tous à table, partageant un délicieux petit déjeuné. Les blagues allaient de bon train. Pendant que ses amis allaient à la salle de bain, Sara s'occupa de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. Une fois tout le monde réunit dans le salon, ils décidèrent des activités de l'après midi.

Nick : "Bon, comme hier était une grosse journée, je propose une après midi plage tranquille. Vous en pensez quoi ?"  
Greg : "Ce ne serait pas de refus ! Et puis comme sa tu va pouvoir te trouver une autre copine."  
Nick : "Greg, ta gueule !"  
Sara : "Moi sa me va, mais les provisions commencent à manquer. Je vais aller faire des courses en ville. Quelqu'un m'accompagne ?"  
Greg : "Euh, désolé Sara, mais j'ai un rancard cette après midi !"  
Sara : "Merci Greggo, les autres ?"  
Nick : "Euh, ben moi j'ai autre chose de prévu pour cette aprèm désolé princesse !"  
Sara : "Ok, donc Nick et Greg ne viennent pas. Warrick, Catherine ?"  
Catherine : "C'est-à-dire que, on a prévu de passer l'après midi ensemble à la plage et aux alentours pour se reposer. Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas t'accompagner mais…"  
Sara : "C'est bon je vois. J'irais toute seule. Peut-être que je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui portera mes sacs !"  
Grissom : "Moi je peux venir avec vous Sara."  
Sara : "Euh, je ne vais pas vous déranger, je peux me débrouiller seule vous savez chef !"  
Grissom : "Non, pas de souci. Je n'avais rien prévu cette après-midi, faire la crêpe sur la plage ne m'intéresse pas, et puis restait enfermé ici n'est pas bon pour mon moral. Et puis vous pourrait me faire découvrir la ville vu que je ne suis jamais venu !"  
Nick : "Oui Sar' c'est une bonne idée. Désolé de vous abandonner, mais j'y vais. Greg tu viens ?"  
Grissom : "Oui tout de suite, à plus tard tout le monde."

Ils partirent tous leurs serviettes à la main en direction de la plage laissant Sara et Grissom seuls.

Sara : "Alors comme ça tu veux découvrir la ville ? Depuis quand t'intéresse tu à ce qui t'entoure ?"  
Grissom : "Depuis que j'ai une charmante guide !"  
Sara : "Hmm, c'est effectivement une bonne raison. Allons-y la navette passe dans quelques minutes."

Après 20 minutes de transport en commun, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent en ville. Ils marchaient tous les deux cotes à cote, leurs bras se frôlant de temps à autre.  
C'était jour de marché, et Sara s'arrêtait à chaque stand.

Grissom : "Je ne te savais pas fanatique des marchés."  
Sara : "C'est-à-dire que nous n'avons pas le temps à Vegas. Je profite des vacances pour me reposer et m'affairer à des activités que toute personne normale fait. Tu n'aimes pas ?"  
Grissom : "Si, si. Tant que je suis avec toi, rien ne me dérange."  
Sara : "Tu es trop gentil mon cœur."

Sara s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtement en lin. Grissom la voyait contempler cette belle robe blanche.

Grissom : "Entrons. Tu pourras l'essayer."  
Sara : "Tu crois ? Ce n'est pas trop mon style tu sais et…"

Grissom ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il l'attrapa par la main et entra dans la boutique à la recherche d'un vendeur.

Grissom : "Excusez moi monsieur. Bonjour. Voilà ma femme est en extase devant la robe que vous avez en vitrine, serait-il possible qu'elle puisse l'essayer ?"  
Vendeur : "Oui bien sûr. Quelle taille ?"  
Grissom : "Hmm, du 30 s'il vous plait."

Le vendeur entra dans une petite pièce qui était à première vue la réserve du magasin.

Sara : "Ma femme ?"

Sara regardait Grissom intriguée par le mot qu'il avait employé pour la désigner. Il lui adressa un sourire, et remercia intérieurement le vendeur de les avoir interrompu.

Vendeur : "Tenez, les cabines sont au fond du magasin."

Après avoir enfilé la robe et s'être contemplée dans la glace, Sara hésita à sortir.

Grissom : "Allez ma chérie, fais moi voir."  
Sara : "Je te dis que ce n'est pas mon style, elle ne me vas pas."  
Grissom : "Tu es ridicule. Sara sort tout de suite !"  
Sara : "C'est bon. Voilà, pas la peine de s'énerver !"

Grissom : "Mais, tu…tu..es fabuleuse mon amour. Cette robe est faite pour toi !"  
Sara : "Tu crois ?"  
Grissom : "Bien sûr. Demandons l'avis du vendeur… Monsieur s'il vous plait !"  
Vendeur : "Oui..Oh, madame, cette robe vous va à merveille."

Grissom sentit une petite pointe de jalousie quand il vu le regard du vendeur sur Sara.

Grissom : "C'est bon, merci. On a plus besoin de vous !"  
Sara : "Gil ! Ça va pas de lui parler comme ça !"  
Grissom : "Quoi, tu as vu comment il te regardait !"  
Sara : "Hmm, jaloux. Finalement je vais la prendre cette robe."  
Grissom : "Je te la payes !"  
Sara : "Hors de question."

Sara entra dans la cabine pour se changer, et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, la robe dans les bras.

Vendeur : "Alors 72 euros s'il vous plait !"  
Sara : "Oui tenez."  
Grissom : "Sara, c'est moi qui payes !"  
Sara :"Non, tu n'as pas à m'offrir cette robe. Je veux me la payer."  
Grissom : "Sara Sidle c'est un ordre de votre supérieur"  
Sara : "Mais…"  
Grissom : "Il n'y a pas de mais…va m'attendre dehors !"

Grissom : "72 euros c'est sa monsieur ?"  
Vendeur : "Oui. Merci beaucoup. Passez une agréable journée. Au revoir."  
Grissom : "Au revoir."

Grissom sortit du magasin le paquet dans les mains. Il retrouva Sara assise sur un banc non loin de là, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine ce qui signifiait qu'elle était en colère.

Grissom : "Tu es là ma puce."  
Sara : "Tiens, je n'ai plus droit à Sara Sidle ?"  
Grissom : "Honey, s'il te plait. Ne me fais pas de crise là. Je tenais vraiment à t'offrir cette ravissante robe."  
sara : "Et pourquoi ?"

Grissom sourit à sa remarque, il la regarda dans les yeux, posa le paquet sur le banc. Il prit Sara dans ses bras, l'embrasse tendrement.

Grissom : "Bon anniversaire de nos 9 mois mon ange !"  
Sara : "Tu te souviens de la date ?"  
Grissom : "Comment oublier le plus beau jour de ma vie ! A ton avis, pourquoi je tenais tant à t'accompagner en ville. Cette robe est parfaite en cadeau, je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux."  
Sara : "Ton cadeau est resté au chalet aussi. Je me sens ridicule là."  
Grissom : "Hmm, j'ai un cadeau ? Et tu ne seras jamais ridicule mon cœur."  
Sara : "Oui, il est au chalet, retournons-y !"  
Grissom : "Pas maintenant, j'ai une autre surprise ! J'ai réservé pour manger dans un restaurant ce soir, au bord du port. Nous avons encore une heure à tuer."  
Sara : "Un restaurant ? Mais que va-t-on dire aux autres ?"  
Grissom : "Regarde bien !"

Grissom prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Catherine. Celle-ci répondit au bout de 5 sonneries.

Catherine : "Qui ose me déranger alors que je suis en vacance ?"  
Grissom : "Catherine, c'est Grissom. Vous vous amusez bien à la plage ?"  
Catherine : "Oui, très bien. Les garçons sont en train de préparer le barbecue pour ce soir."  
Grissom : "Justement, je voulais vous prévenir qu'avec Sara nous ne serons pas présent pour le dîner de ce soir. J'ai rencontré un vieil ami par hasard et ils nous a invité pour le dîner."  
Catherine : "Oh, très bien. On se voit en fin de soirée alors. Mais ne rentrez pas trop tard, demain on fait journée parapente !"  
Grissom : "Ok, pas de souci. A plus tard alors, bonne soirée."

Grissom raccrocha et regarda Sara.

Grissom : "Nous ne sommes plus attendu pour ce soir. Au fait demain c'est parapente, je suppose que nous sauterons ensemble !"  
Sara : "Oui je suppose. Je t'aime mon cœur tu es adorable."

Ils se baladèrent une heure sur les docks. Puis ils se rendirent dans le restaurant où Grissom avait réservé une table. Ils passèrent u agréable repas, ne parlant ni boulot, ni de leurs amis, mais surtout de eux deux. Après cette agréable soirée, ils rentrèrent tous les deux heureux au chalet. Il était 23 passé, les autre dormait.

Sara : "Gil, va dans ta chambre. Je t'apportes ton cadeau !"  
Grissom : "Et c'est quoi ?"  
Sara : "Tu verras bien, j'en ai pour 5 minutes."

Grissom entra alors dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur sont lit, les jambes croisées.  
Au bout de 5 minutes, Sara fit son entrée. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en un chignon, et quelques mèches descendaient sur son cou. Elle était vêtue d'une nuisette plutôt transparente. A cette vision Grissom se redressa su son lit et lâcha un bruit de satisfaction.

Sara : "Voilà ton cadeau mon chéri. Fais en bon usage !"  
Grissom: "Hmm, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça !"

Il s'approcha alors de Sara, commença à l'embrasser. Puis il la porta sur le lit, où il l'allongea, et laissa sa bouche vagabondait ou bon lui semblait. Ils passèrent une nuit toute aussi agréable que la journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

**A suivre...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour les reviews ;)**

**Chapitre 11 : De vieilles révélations.**

Il était 5h du matin, lorsqu'une légère alarme se fit entendre provenant de la chambre de Grissom. Seul lui se réveilla prenant Sara, encore endormie, dans ses bras et lui parla d'une voix tendre.

Grissom : "Honey, mon cœur, il faut que tu te lèves."

Sara : "Hmmm, il est quelle heure ?"

Grissom : "Il est 5h ma chérie."

Sara : "Hmmm, c'est tôt, on doit partir qu'à 8h. Laisse moi dormir, je suis trop fatiguée."

Grissom : "J'aimerais te garder éternellement près de moi, mais tu dois rejoindre ta chambre. Il ne faut pas que les autres te voient ici dans mon lit."

Sara :"Mmmm fais chier !"

Sara se leva brusquement les yeux fermés et sortit du lit. Grissom sourit en voyant qu'elle dormait toujours, et qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle se retrouva dans son lit, maudissant de garder secrète sa relation avec Grissom. De son coté il se recoucha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Ils avaient passés une de leur plus belle nuit même s'ils devaient être discret. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, ils retrouvèrent le sommeil tous les deux.

Nick (criant) : "Hey les marmottes, il est 7h30. On décolle dans 30 minutes, tout le monde est prêt sauf vous deux !"

N'entendant aucune réponse il décida d'aller directement dans les chambres des intéressés. Il s'approcha de celle de Sara et ouvrit la porte.

Nick : "Princesse, faut te réveiller. On part dans 30 minutes."

Sara : "J'arrive !"

Elle balança un oreiller sur la porte, après que Nick l'est refermé. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de son boss et ouvrit la porte.

Nick : "Patron, excusez moi de vous déranger, mais on part dans 30 minutes. Tout le monde est prêt, il ne manque que vous et Sara."

Grissom : "J'arrive Nick, désolé, je ne me suis pas réveillé."

Nick retourna dans le salon, ou tout le monde était assis sur le canapé et attendait les deux amoureux. Grissom et Sara sortirent en même temps de leur chambre, se retrouvant nez à nez.

Grissom (chuchotant) : "Hey mon cœur, bien dormi ? J'ai bien fait de te sortir du lit à 5h."

Sara : "Mmmmm"

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans la salle, sous les regards de leurs amis.

Catherine : "Alors vous deux comment s'est passé votre soirée ?"

Sara : "Très bien."

Catherine : "Très bien, c'est tout ? Qui est cette fameuse personne que vous avez rencontré ?"

Sara : "Un ami de Grissom. Marc Heging, ils étaient ensemble au lycée. On l'a rencontré sur le marché, et il nous a invité à manger chez lui."

Catherine : "Un ami de Grissom que tu connais Sara ?"

Sara : "Ben je l'ai connu hier."

Sara se sentit gênée. Elle devait mentir à ses amis, pour couvrir le fait qu'hier elle et Grissom mangeaient au restaurant pour fêter leurs 9 mois ensemble.

Grissom : "Oui Catherine. J'ai vu Marc au marché. Il a voulu que j'aille manger chez lui et comme j'étais avec Sara il l'a invité aussi, ce qui est normal. Je n'allais pas dire à Sara de rentrer au chalet pour me laisser passer une soirée avec un vieil ami. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit ennuyé ? Hein Sara ?"

Sara : "Hein, heu..non, non c'était très bien."

Nick : "En tout cas, il ne vous reste plus que 15 minutes pur vous préparer. Dépêchez-vous, il ne faut pas qu'on loupe la navette."

Sara remercia Nick intérieurement de couper la conversation. Elle et Grissom se dépêchèrent de se préparer. Ils venaient de sortir de la salle de bain, quand le klaxon de la navette se fit entendre. Les 6 amis montèrent, et discutèrent de choses et d'autres durant le trajet. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent en haut d'un montagne, où les attendait un professionnel du parapente.

Homme : "Hey salut les gars. Les filles, comment sa va ? Toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois."

Le professionnel s'approcha de Sara et de Catherine pour les prendre dans ses bras et les embrasser.

Catherine : "Merci Max c'est gentil."

Sara : "Toujours aussi dragueur, à ce que je vois !"

Max: "Seulement avec les deux plus belles femmes du monde."

Les deux filles se mirent à rougir. Sara se tourna vers Grissom et vit qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur Max.

Max : "Oh mais dites-moi, vous m'amenez un nouveau ?"

Greg : "A oui Max, désolé j'ai oublié de te le dire. Je te présente Gil Grissom notre superviseur. Il est venu passé ces 3 semaines de vacances avec nous, et c'est la première fois qu'il vient sauter en parapente."

Max : "Je vois, enchanté. Maxwell Havell mais appelé moi Max c'est mieux."

Grissom serra une poignée de main au jeune homme.

Nick : "Bon Max, on forme les mêmes équipe que d'habitude, donc…"

Max : "Oui je sais Nick. Warrick et Catherine sautent ensemble car elle a trop peur. Mais vu que Greg, Sara et toi sautez seul d'habitude, qui va accompagner votre patron ?"

Greg : "Et bien on pensait que Sara pourrait…"

Sara : "Quoi ? ENCORE ? Greggo j'en ai marre ! D'abord le jet, ensuite le VTT et maintenant le parapente. Pourquoi il ne sauterait pas avec vous ?"

Nick : "Oh Sara fait pas ta tête de mule. Nous sommes des hommes, on sautent seul nous !"

Sara : "Pff, je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule ! Bon Grissom venez, puisque l'on fait encore équipe !"

Sara attrapa et Grissom et le tira au loin.

Grissom : "Sara, tu y vas un peu fort quand même non ?"

Sara : "Désolé mon cœur, c'est pour sauver notre secret."

Max : "Qui saute en premier ?"

Greg : "Nick et Moi, comme ça le premier arrivé en bas paie un coup à l'autre."

Max : (regardant les deuxs femmes) : "A ceux là, de vrais gamins. Bon les gars vous êtes bien attaché, mais allez-y doucement ok ?"

Greg : "T'inquiètes Max on a l'habitude."

Les deux hommes se mirent au bord de la falaise, et commencèrent à courir pour s'élancer dans les airs.

Max : "Warrick et Catherine à votre tour."

Sara se dirigea vers le petit couple, pour donner les dernier conseil à Catherine. Pendant que Max aidait Grissom à enfiler son équipement.

Max : "Monsieur Grissom, si je peux me permettre. Vous allez sauter avec le plus beau des anges !"

Grissom : "Comment ?"

Max : "Oui, avec Sara. Et qu'elle chance vous avez, elle est la meilleure de l'équipe. Mais ne le dites pas à Nick et Greg, leur ego en prendrait un coup. J'aimerais tellement être à votre place !"

Grissom : "Co..Comment ?"

Max : "Oui, elle vous aime. Sa se lit dans ses yeux quand elle vous regarde. Et apparemment c'est réciproque vu comment vous la regardait aussi."

Grissom : "M.. Mais.."

Max : "Je ne dirais rien à personne, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sara tu viens, il faut que je t'attache à ton patron."

Sara : "J'arrive. Catherine c'est bon sa va aller, t'as l'habitude maintenant non ? On se rejoint en bas. A tout de suite."

Sara regarda Catherine et Warrick sauter dans le vide, et se dirigea vers Grissom et Max.

Max : "Sara je t'attache devant ton chef, ou derrière ?"

Sara : "Hmmm, devant je préfère avoir une vue d'ensemble. Et puis se sera plus facile pour le lancement."

Max : "OK ! Bon choix. Quand je dis que tu es la meilleure. Monsieur Grissom vous pouvez la tenir sans que personne ne voit rien, c'est l'avantage de sauter en duo."

Max s'écarta en faisant un clin d'œil à Sara qui lui rendit un sourire.

Sara : "Gil, je vais lever mes jambes et tu vas te mettre à courir le plus vite possible. Arrivé au bout tu sautes sa va aller ?"

Grissom : "Oui je pense, sauf si tu es trop lourde. Aie, me frappe pas, je rigolais."

Sara :"Bon c'est quand tu veux."

Grissom : "Ok. C'est partit."

Grissom se mit à courir le plus vite possible, et sauta d'un coup dans le vide. Il attrapa Sara dans ses bras, la serrant contre son corps. Cette sensation était incroyable, jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans une telle situation avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Grissom : "Sara, c'est magnifique !"

Sara : "Je sais mon cœur. Et c'est encore plus beau avec toi !"

A cette phrase, Grissom l'embrassa dans le cou, mais avec le vent Sara ne le sentit pas.

Sara : "Regarde, Gil ! C'est Warrick et Catherine plus bas. Et presque au sol on aperçoit déjà les garçons. Je pense que Nick va encore gagner."

Grissom : "Pourquoi font-il des paris aussi débile ?"

Sara : "Parce qu'ils sont restés de gros enfants. On ne va pas tarder à atterrir. Je t'explique, il va falloir qu'on se penche un peu en arrière. Une fois que tes pieds touchent le sol, tu plis les jambes et tu courres histoire de ne pas arriver brutalement. Le tout est de ne pas se gêner sinon c'est la chute assurée ! Dans le pire des cas, on se casse une jambe. Tu es prêt ?"

Grissom : "Non, mais ai-je le choix ?"

Sara : "Pas vraiment. Attention, plis les genoux !"

L'atterrissage se passa bien, même si à la dernière foulée, les jambes de Grissom et de Sara se gênèrent et entraînèrent les deux amoureux dans une chute. Grissom se retrouvant allongé sur le dos, écrasé par Sara et le parachute leur tombant dessus. Il profita de ce bref moment, pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sara. Le reste de l'équipe accouru pour les aider.

Sara : "C'était génial ! Alors les mecs qui a gagné ?"

Greg : "Et bien, Nick comme d'habitude !"

Sara (embrassant Greg sur la joue) : "Allez, Greggo ce n'est rien. Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu le battra."

Nick : "Hey princesse, c'est moi le vainqueur ! Si tu embrasses le perdant sur la joue, le vainqueur c'est sur la bouche."

Sara : "Nicky, t'es chiant."

Nick : "Allez, un petit baiser, comme avant !"

Sara se rapprocha de Nick et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Un petit baiser de rien du tout.

Sara : "T'es content ? Je te préviens c'était la dernière fois."

Nick : "Tu m'as habitué à de meilleure dernière fois princesse !"

Sara : "Ta gueule Nicky."

Toute la petite équipe se retrouva au chalet vers 20h. Ils mangèrent, la bonne humeur régnant comme à son habitude.

Nick : "Alors Chef, votre premier saut en parapente c'était comment ?"

Grissom : "J'ai adoré. Je vous remercie."

Greg : "De rien patron. En plus, vous étiez entre de bonnes mains. Sauter avec Sara c'est divin."

Grissom : "Vous avez sauté avec Sara ?"

Sara : "Hm. A vrai dire Grissom, tout le monde a sauté avec moi."

Nick (un sourire coquin sur les lèvres) : "Oui, on y est tous passé."

Sara : "Oui, enfin. En fait, la première fois que nous sommes venus ici, j'étais la seule à en avoir fait. D'ailleurs, la première année Catherine n'était pas avec nous, je suis partie avec les 3 garçons. Donc ils ont sauté chacun leur tour avec moi, et depuis je dois dire qu'ils se sont perfectionnés."

Nick : "Quelle belle année, d'ailleurs. Il s'en ai passé des choses lors de ses premières vacances, hein Sara ?"

Sara : "Nicky c'est bon, c'était il y a longtemps non ?"

Greg (amusé) : "Sara n'aime pas parler du passé."

Sara : "Bon on va se coucher, je suis fatiguée. A demain tout le monde."

Une fois la table débarrassée ils prirent tous congés dans leurs chambres respectives. Grissom retrouva Sara le temps d'un baiser, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Ils avaient tous rendez-vous dans les bras de Morphée.

**A suivre ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir :)**

**Chapitre 12 : Des mots qui blessent.**

Il était 11h30, le soleil était déjà levé depuis un bout de temps, et les 6 experts dormaient toujours profondément.

Warrick, fut pour une fois, le premier à se lever et à se rendre dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Il fut rejoint plusieurs minutes plus tard par Catherine, Nick et Greg.

Ils étaient tous installés à table, dégustant les toasts au bacon, quand Sara les rejoignit. Elle les salua tous, en les embrassant, puis pris place à table.

Warrick : "Alors, quel est le programme de la journée ?"  
Catherine : "Journée plage, comme d'habitude on alterne journée frisson, journée repos !"  
Sara : "Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Catherine."  
Greg : "De toute façon quand il s'agit de bronzer, vous êtes toujours au poil les filles."  
Catherine : "Parce que tu y connais quelque chose en matière de fille Greg ?"  
Greg : "Ahahah, très drôle !"  
Nick : "En tout cas, moi je ne suis pas contre. Une partie de volley ça vous dit ?"  
Catherine : "Ouais, pourquoi pas. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas joué."  
Warrick : "Alors on fait Nick et Sara ensemble comme vous êtes les meilleurs, et Catherine Greg et moi."  
Catherine : "Warrick, tu oublies Grissom."  
Warrick : "Je ne pense pas que ce soit son style. D'ailleurs en parlant de Grissom, il dort toujours ?"  
Catherine : "Sûrement ! Je crois que le saut d'hier l'a épuisé."  
Nick : "C'est peut-être toi Sara qui nous l'a épuisé !"  
Sara : "Tu veux dire quoi par là Nicky ?"  
Nick : "Ben, pour sauter il a du courir et donc te porter en même temps. C'est que tu n'es quand même pas un poids plume, et j'en sais quelque chose…."  
Sara (énervée) : "Nick, t'es qu'un connard. Je vous laisse je vais prendre ma douche."

Sara se leva de la table, suivit par Greg et Catherine, et prirent ensemble la direction des trois salles de bains. Quand à Nick et Warrick, ils étaient de corvée de ménage.

Une fois les trois amis sortit de la douche, les deux garçons y prirent place, prenant 3 fois moins de temps que leurs amis.

--  
Il était maintenant 13h30, tout le monde était prêt pour la plage, à l'exception de Grissom qui dormait toujours.

Greg (inquiet) : "Vous pensez qu'il dort ?"  
Nick : "Ben tu veux qu'il fasse quoi d'autre ?"  
Greg : "Je ne sais pas mais sa m'inquiète. Je vais aller le voir quand même."  
Warrick : "Ok, vas-y Greg, tu nous rejoins sur la plage."  
Catherine : "Tiens, Sara tu ne veux pas y aller pour une fois ?"  
Sara : "Non, Catherine. Greg peut se débrouiller seul ! Pourquoi veux tu que j'y aille ?"

Catherine : "La dernière fois ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger !"  
Sara : "Catherine, je t'ai rien demandé. Bon on se le fait ce match de volley ?"

Ils prirent tous la direction de la plage, sauf Greg qui se retrouva devant la porte de chambre de son patron. Il gratta doucement à la porte.

Greg : "Patron, patron."

Il attendit quelques minutes mais n'eu aucune réponse.

Greg : "Chef, c'est Greg. Je viens voir si tout va bien !"

Toujours pas de réponse.

Il se décida alors à entrouvrir la porte, il découvrit alors son patron, recroquevillé sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Son corps était sujet à de petits soubresauts, dus aux larmes qui inondaient son visage. Il s'approcha alors de lui.

Greg : "Patron, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dites-moi."  
Grissom : "Greg, désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Laissez-moi tranquille s'il vous plait."  
Greg : "Mais…vous ne me dérangez pas."  
Grissom : "Greg c'est un ordre. SORTEZ DE MA CHAMBRE !"

Sans trop savoir pourquoi son patron se comportait comme ça, Greg décida de sortir de la chambre, baissant la tête comme un chien qui vient de se faire crier par son maître.

Il parcouru la distance pour aller à la plage, toujours dans la même position ce qui n'échappa pas à ses amis.

Sara : "Hey Greggo, ça ne vas pas ?"  
Greg : "Si Sara, c'est Grissom."  
Sara (paniquée) : "Quoi Grissom, qu'est-ce qu'il a Grissom ?"  
Greg : "Ne t'affoles pas comme ça. Je suis entré dans sa chambre et il était assis sur son lit en pleurant. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et il m'a envoyé chier."

Sara se précipita alors vers le chalet, pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Nick : "Hey Greg, elle va où Sara ?"  
Greg : "Chercher de la crème solaire."  
Catherine (étonnée) : "Elle aurait pu m'en demander, j'en ai moi."  
Nick : "Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il a le boss ?"  
Greg : "Il dort toujours il est fatigué."  
Nick : "Ah ok. Bon tu viens avec moi. Tu remplaces Sara."

Sara arriva toute essoufflée à la porte de la chambre. Elle souffla un grand coup, puis l'ouvrit, découvrant le spectacle que lui avait décrit Greg.

Grissom : "Sors Sara. Je ne veux pas te voir !"  
Sara : "Qu'est-ce qui te prend Gil ? Ca ne va pas ?"

Elle s'approcha du lit, s'assit dessus et se pencha vers Grissom. Il baissa la tête, alors elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour fixer son regard.

Sara : "Mon cœur, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?"  
Grissom : "Non, laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas te voir !"  
Sara : "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Gil dis moi ! Tu as passé la nuit à pleurer ?"  
Grissom : "Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?"  
Sara : "Ce que ça peut me faire ? On est un couple à ce que je sache non ? Quand tu vas bien, je vais bien. Quand tu vas mal, je vais mal. C'est aussi simple que cela. Et maintenant dis moi ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mettre dans cet état."  
Grissom : "Ce que tu as pu faire ? Justement je ne le sais pas moi-même. Sara fout moi la paix, va retrouver Nick, Warrick et Greg avec qui tu t'entends si bien !"  
Sara : "Attends, tu me fais une crise de jalousie là ? Je rêve ! Gil Grissom jaloux, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça !"  
Grissom : "Si tu apprenais lors d'un repas, que ton petit ami est passé sur toutes les femmes de son équipe tu le prendrais comment ?"  
Sara : "Tu insinues que je me suis tapée Nick, Warrick et Greg ?"  
Grissom : "Avec ce qu'ils ont dit, ce n'est même plus à insinuer. Alors comment était tes premières vacances avec eux ?"  
Sara : "Attends, Gil, on doit mettre les points sur les "i" la ! Comment oses-tu me traiter de salope ?"  
Grissom : "Je n'ai rien dit de tel !"  
Sara : "A non, et dire que je me suis tapée mes 3 collègues, c'est quoi ?"  
Grissom : "Sara, dis moi ce qui s'est passé je t'en supplie !"  
Sara : "C'est mon passé, et ça ne te regardes pas Gil !"  
Grissom : "Comment ? Nick, Warrick et Greg sont sous mes ordres et ça ne me regarde pas ?"  
Sara : "Et moi, je t'ai demandé ce que tu as fait avec Lady Heather ?"  
Grissom : "Je n'étais pas avec toi à l'époque Sara !"  
Sara : "Pareil pour moi !"

Un long silence s'en suivit. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait se regarder. Grissom se sentait honteux d'avoir tenu de tels propos à l'encontre de Sara. Et elle, était en colère.

Sara : "Ecoute, Gil. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, autant arrêter tout de suite."  
Grissom : "Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Sara. Mais tu les vois tous les jours, tu es très proche d'eux, et ça me fait mal ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé avec eux !"  
Sara : "Grissom, il ne s'est rien passé. Un soir un peu trop arrosé en boite de nuit, je les ai embrassé tous les trois. Nous sommes rentrés au chalet, et là j'ai commencé à flirter avec Nick. Mais après s'être embrassé on s'est regardé et on a explosé de rire. On s'aime, mais comme une famille. Jamais je n'ai pu, et ne pourrais coucher avec l'un des trois. Ce sont mes frères. Après cette soirée, on a décidé de dormir ensemble à 3. Et depuis, il ne s'est plus rien passé. Tu vois Grissom, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. Mais les garçons aiment plaisanter, et s'ils savaient que tu étais le seul dans mon cœur, ils ne feraient plus de blagues de ce style. Tant qu'ils ne savent rien, ils continuerons."  
Grissom : "Je..je..suis vraiment désolé Sara !"  
Sara : "Moi aussi Grissom."  
Grissom : "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"  
Sara : "Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, que tu es pu croire une telle chose, que tu es pu me voir comme la fille qui couche avec ses collègues !"

Sur ces mots elle sortit de la chambre. Sara rejoignit les 4 autres sur la plage et termina sa journée avec eux à jouer au volley. Grissom les rejoignit, mais il était triste, sans vie.

Le repas du soir sa passa comme à son habitude, sauf que deux des hôtes ne prenaient pas part des conversations, et ne rigolaient pas des blagues de Greg.

Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher de bonne heure, car une journée escalade les attendait le lendemain. Ils prirent tous le chemin de leur chambre. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Grissom et Sara ne se retrouvèrent pas pour leur baiser du soir. Ils passèrent une nuit agitée tous les deux, en repensant à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue.

**A suivre...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Encore un grand merci pour ta review CelCSI ;)**

**Chapitre 13 : « You and I »**

Grissom n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, il pensait. Comment avait-il pu mettre en doute sa confiance en Sara ? Il s'en voulait terriblement, il l'avait déjà fait souffrir pendant plusieurs années, et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble il continuait.

Vers les 8h Sara se réveilla en pleurs. Elle s'était assoupi seulement deux heures, mais avait fait un affreux cauchemar. Elle se pencha vers la table de nuit, et y trouva un mot avec l'écriture de Grissom. Comment a-t-il ? Pensa-t-elle. Elle se décida à déplier le bout de papier et à le lire.

_"Honey, toutes les excuses du monde ne pourrait me pardonner. Je te demande une seule chose, prend ton MP3 et écoutes s'il te plait la chanson que j'ai sélectionné. Je suis vraiment désolé mon ange, tu es toute ma vie, ne me quittes pas ! Je n'attends plus qu'un seul signe de ta part. Pardonne-moi !"_

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Sara. Elle prit donc son MP3 et l'alluma. Elle tomba sur la chanson You and I de Scorpions. Elle appuya sur le bouton « play », ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la chanson.

--

I lose control because of you babe  
_(Je perds le contrôle à cause de toi bébé)_  
I lose control when you look at me like this  
_(Je perds le contrôle lorsque tu me regardes ainsi)_  
There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight  
_(Il y a quelque chose dans tes yeux qui dit « cette nuit »)_  
I'm not a child anymore, life has opened the door  
_(Je ne suis plus un enfant, le vie a ouvert la porte)  
_To a new exciting life  
_(Vers une nouvelle vie excitante)_

I lose control when I'm close to you barbe  
_(Je perds le contrôle lorsque je suis prés de toi bébé)_  
I lose control don't look at me like this  
_(Je perds le contrôle, ne me regarde pas ainsi)  
_There's something in your eyes, is this love at first sight  
_(Il y a quelque chose dans tes yeux, est-ce le coup de foudre)_  
Like a flower that grows, life just wants you to know  
_(Telle une fleur qui s'épanouit, la vie veut juste que tu saches)  
_All the secrets of life  
_(Tous les secrets de la vie)_

It's all written down in your lifelines  
_(Tout est écrit dans ta ligne de vie)  
_It's written down inside your heart  
_(C'est écrit à l'intérieur de ton cœur)_

You and I just have a dream  
_(Toi et moi n'avons qu'un rêve)_  
To find our love a place, where we can hide away  
_(Trouver pour notre amour un lieu où nous pourront nous isoler)  
_You and I were just made  
_(Toi et moi n'avons été créés)_  
To love each other now, forever and a day  
_(Que pour immédiatement nous aimer réciproquement, pour toujours et toujours)_

I lose control because of you barbe  
_(Je perds le contrôle à cause de toi bébé)  
_I lose control don't look at me like this  
_(Je perds le contrôle, ne me regarde pas ainsi)  
_There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight  
_(Il y a quelque chose dans tes yeux qui dit « cette nuit »)  
_I'm so curious for more just like never before  
_(Je suis tellement insatiable de curiosité comme jamais auparavant)  
_In my innocent life  
_(Dans ma vie innocente)_

Time stands still when the days of innocence  
_(Le temps demeure lorsque les jours d'innocence)  
_Are falling for the night  
_(Tombent pour laisser place à la nuit)  
_I love you girl I always will  
_(Je t'aime poupée et je t'aimerai toujours)_  
I swear I'm there for you  
_(Je fais le serment de rester pour toi)  
_Till the day I die  
_(Jusqu'au jour de ma mort)._

_--_

Le corps de Sara se mit à trembler sous le poids de l'émotion. Certes Grissom l'avait fait souffrir durant des années. Certes il l'a faisait encoure souffrir de temps en temps car il n'était pas très doué en relations humaines, mais depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, il l'a rend tellement heureuse. Elle est moins révoltée, plus sereine. Il la rend si belle. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que derrière cet aspect froid, l'homme qu'elle aimait pouvait se montrer aussi romantique et passionné. Elle l'aimait. Et ce depuis le premier jour qu'elle l'ai vu, à cette conférence sur l'entomologie à Frisco. Depuis que son regard avait croisait ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Mais voilà, ce qu'il lui avait fait la veille était impardonnable. Il l'avait prit pour une "salope". Et même si cette petite attention la touchait au plus profond d'elle-même, elle voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'avait blessé.

Elle décida de se lever, et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Ces yeux étaient cernés et rouges, témoignant de ce peu de sommeil.

Nick : "Hey, salut princesse tu vas bien ?"

Sara se retourna.

Sara (triste) : "Oui, sa va."  
Nick : "Ma princesse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ? Tu as les yeux rouges et cernés."  
Sara : "Ce n'est rien Nicky, un cauchemar c'est tout."

Nick se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Sara fut soulagée, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Nick, et se mit à sangloter.

Nick : "Chut, ma belle c'est tout. C'est à cause d'un homme ?"  
Sara : "Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Nick."

Il lui caressa le dos. Elle pleurait toujours dans ses bras, son corps frémissant.

Nick : "Celui qui te fait pleurer ne mérite pas tes larmes mon ange."

Ils n'entendirent pas Grissom entrer dans la pièce.

Nick : "Sara, est-ce que c'est le patron qui te met dans cet état ?"  
Sara : "Qu'est-ce que tu inventes là Nick ?"  
Nick : "Sara, tu peux le cacher aux autres mais pas à moi, ton grand frère. Cela va bien faire quelques mois que tu es de bonne humeur au boulot, tu es plus souriante, moins révoltée. Et au même moment, Grissom est devenu moins froid avec nous. Et il t'assigne sur les mêmes enquêtes que lui."

Sara releva sa tête vers Nick, et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Puis elle se remit à pleurer.

Nick : "Princesse, ne t'inquiètes pas je n'en ai parlé à personne. Mais si tu veux parler je suis là tu sais."  
Sara : "Je sais Nicky."

C'est à ce moment là que Grissom décida de montrer sa présence.

Grissom : "Hum, excusez-moi de vous déranger."

A cette voix, Nick lâcha rapidement Sara qui était dans ses bras. Il regarda son patron.

Nick : "Patron, désolé, je… heu…"  
Sara (sur un ton froid) : "Nick me réconfortait après la sale nuit que je viens de passer !"  
Nick : "Hum, oui c'est ça, un cauchemar…"  
Sara : "Je vais me préparer."

Elle sorti rapidement de la cuisine pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Grissom et Nick était assis à table, prenant leur petit déjeuner.

Nick : "Heu patron, hum...ça faisait longtemps que vous étiez là toute à l'heure ?"  
Grissom : "Assez, oui !"  
Nick (gêné) : "Ah, et , eu… enfin…"  
Grissom : "Laissez tomber Nick !"

Warrick et Catherine arrivèrent dans la salle à manger pour assister au spectacle.

Catherine : "Salut vous deux. Ben ça n'a pas l'air d'être la joie ce matin."  
Grissom : "Salut Catherine, Warrick. Désolé, je vous laisse, je vais prendre l'air quelques minutes."

Sur ces mots, Grissom sortit de la pièce.

Catherine : "Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce matin ?"  
Nick : "Je ne sais pas. Il s'est réveillé du pied gauche peut-être."  
Sara : "Non, je le connais. C'est autre chose. Où est Sara ?"  
Nick : "A la salle de bain."

Sara sortit de la salle de bain, elle s'habilla d'un petit haut noir et d'un bermuda beige. Elle rejoignit ses amis dans la salle, où elle comprit vite que le comportement de Grissom était leur sujet de conversation.

Catherine : "Tiens Sara. Bien dormit ?"  
Sara : "Oui, merci Catherine."  
Warrick : "Tu as déjeuné princesse ?"  
Sara : "Non, mais je n'ai pas faim."  
Catherine : "Qu'est-ce qui se trame ici ?"  
Sara : "De quoi parles-tu Catherine ?"  
Catherine : "D'abord, Grissom déprimé, qui est partit se promener sans même avoir déjeuné. Et toi les yeux bouffis qui ne déjeune pas non plus."  
Sara (s'énervant) : "Pour moi, je n'ai pas faim et j'ai mal dormit cette nuit. Pour Grissom j'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, et je m'en fous d'ailleurs."

Sur ce, Sara retourna dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur le lit et écouta la chanson choisie par Grissom. Elle racontait leur histoire tout simplement. Une nouvelle vague de larmes arriva.

Au même moment, Grissom pénétra dans le chalet. Il revenait d'une balade au bord de la plage.

Nick : "Ah patron vous revoilà, on vous attendait pour partir."  
Grissom : "Partir où ?"  
Nick : "Bah à l'escalade."  
Grissom : "Ah, oui désolé j'avais oublié. Mais je ne vous accompagnerez pas, je préfère rester ici, j'ai des choses à faire."  
Warrick : "A mais…on pensait que vous viendriez, on en va pas vous laisser seul ici."  
Grissom : "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, allez vous amusez."  
Warrick : "Euh, d'accord. Nick tu vas chercher Sara, elle est dans sa chambre."

Nick frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sara et entra.

Sara : "Gil si c'est toi, je ne veux pas te voir."  
Nick : "Non, princesse c'est moi."  
Sara : "Ah, Nicky, désolée."  
Nick : "C'est rien, dit on t'attend pour partir à l'escalade."  
Sara : "Je ne veux pas venir, je préfère rester là !"  
Nick : "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Grissom reste là aussi !"  
Sara : "Il a vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie celui là !"  
Nick : "Allez, viens, tu feras équipe avec moi."  
Sara : "Tu ne seras pas avec Greg ?"  
Nick : "Non, il est partit tôt ce matin, il passe la journée avec une de ses conquêtes."  
Sara : "Le lâcheur…."

Warrick, Catherine, Sara et Nick prirent la navette pour se rendre au mur d'escalade. Les filles commencèrent à grimper les premières, ayant les hommes pour les sécuriser.

Sara : "Je te préviens Nicky, tu ne me fais pas tomber !"  
Nick : "Sara voyons, tu me connais."  
Sara : "Oui, et juste parce que je pourrais battre ton record, tu serais capable de me faire tomber."

Pendant ce temps, Grissom était assis sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se reposer tranquillement comme il n'a pas dormi la veille, mais impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Il pensait trop à Sara. Avait-elle lu son mot ? Avait-elle écouté la chanson ? Il lui avait demandé un signe, pour lui montrer qu'elle lui pardonnait. Et rien. Le néant. Il l'avait trouvé ce matin dans les bras de Nick, et en plus avait découvert que celui-ci savait que son patron et sa meilleure amie étaient ensemble. Génial. Maintenant, tout le monde va le savoir. Quoique, non, Nick ne répéterait jamais ce secret. Mais comment faire pour reconquérir Sara ?

Pour les 4 amis, la journée se passa à merveille. Nick avait réussi à ôter Grissom des pensés de Sara, et avait même réussit à la faire rire. Ils étaient maintenant sur le chemin du retour, lorsqu'ils virent Greg montait dans la navette.

Catherine : "Hey don Juan, comment c'est passé ta journée ?"  
Greg : "Oh, salut vous tous. Très bien, le paradis. Mais je crois qu'on est pas fait pour passer notre vie ensemble."  
Catherine : "Alala, celui là."  
Greg : "Grissom n'est pas avec vous ?"

A entendre le nom de Grissom, le visage de Sara se fit douloureux. Elle n'y avait plus pensé durant leur journée, grâce à Nick. Mais elle allait le revoir, ce soir. Elle savait qu'elle devait aller lui parler, lui dire qu'elle avait lu le mot, qu'elle avait écouté la chanson en boucle. Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle lui pardonnait.

Nick vit que Sara luttait contre ses émotions, pour ne rien laissait paraître. Il prit alors la parole.

Nick : "Non, il a préféré rester au chalet, sûrement pour aller trouver des insectes dans les alentours."  
Greg : "Je vois, Grissom quoi !"

Ils arrivèrent à destination. La table était dressée et un délicieux repas les attendaient.

Catherine : "Ouah, patron."  
Grissom : "Merci Catherine. Je suis resté ici toute la journée, donc je me suis occupé."  
Greg : "Vous n'avez pas été chercher des petits insectes ?"  
Grissom : "Non, je n'en avais pas envie."  
Warrick : "Grissom, vous allez bien ?"  
Grissom : "Oui, sa va merci. Installez-vous maintenant sinon vous risquez de manger froid."

Grissom fit tout son possible pour se placer à côté de Sara. Lors du repas, il glissa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, il lui fit un sourire. Ce sourire que Sara aimait tant. Celui qui la faisait frissonner. A sa grande surprise, Sara lui répondit. Il su alors qu'il était pardonné.

Il en eu la confirmation, après que tout le monde se soit couché, lorsqu'il entendit gratter à sa porte.

Grissom : "Honey, je…."  
Sara : "Chutt…"

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Sara : "Tu es pardonné mon cœur."

Puis elle repartit prendre place dans son lit. Ils manquaient de sommeil tous les deux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir dormir cette nuit.

**A suivre...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Encore merci pour vos reviews :) maCAdame, j'ai encore essayé de t'éviter les pansements lol...**

**Chapitre 14 : Une inconnue un peu trop charmante.**

Ce matin là, Sara se leva de bonne heure, enfila sa tenue sportive et prit son MP3. Elle entra dans la chambre de Grissom et le réveilla.

Sara : "Hey mon chéri, bien dormi ?"  
Grissom : "Mmmm, qu'es-ce que tu fais là honey ?"  
Sara : "Ça te dis de venir courir avec moi ce matin ? S'il te plait mon cœur."  
Grissom : "Maintenant ?"  
Sara (le tirant par le bras) : "Oui, allez debout !"

Grissom se leva et enfila, lui aussi, une tenue décontractée pour aller courir avec Sara. Ils sortirent tous les deux du chalet. Très vite, ce fut Sara qui fixa le rythme de la course, laissant Grissom derrière elle.

Grissom : "Honey, tu veux bien ralentir un peu s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas aussi sportif que toi."  
Sara : "Désolé mon chéri. J'ai pas l'habitude."  
Grissom : "C'est toi qui a tenu à ce que je vienne je te rappelle."  
Sara : "Oui, désolée mon cœur. Je vais ralentir, on pourra courir cote à cote comme ça."

Sara ralentit donc sa course pour que Grissom puisse la rattraper. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur footing matinal.

Au même moment dans le chalet, Catherine se réveilla la première. Elle toqua à chaque porte pour réveiller ses amis. Elle fut alors surprise de voir que les chambres de Grissom et Sara étaient vides, et qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le chalet. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné et fut vite rejoint par les autres.

Warrick : "Hey Cath, tu t'es levée de bonne heure ce matin !"  
Catherine : "Oui, je sais. Dis tu sais où sont passé Grissom et Sara ?"  
Warrick : "Euh, non pas vraiment. Ils ne sont pas là ?"

Nick et Greg firent leur entrée dans la pièce.

Greg : "Sara n'est pas là ?"  
Warrick : "Non et Grissom non plus."  
Greg : "C'est étrange."  
Catherine : "Oui, surtout qu'hier ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est à peine s'ils se parlaient, et ce matin ils ont disparu."  
Nick : "Sara est sûrement parti pour son footing, et Grissom, ben je ne sais pas, il est sûrement parti inspecter les alentours."  
Catherine : "Nick, pourquoi es-tu le seul à ne pas trouver cela étrange ? Tu sais quelque chose ?"  
Nick : "Catherine, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sache ?"  
Catherine : "Je ne sais pas."

Ils étaient tous à se poser des questions, quand ils entendirent des rires au loin.

Sara : "Allez, Gil, ce n'est pas si mal pour une première fois."  
Grissom : "Arrête de te foutre de moi Sara s'il te plait !"  
Sara : "Mais je suis très sérieuse mon cœur. Tu devrais venir plus souvent avec moi."  
Grissom : "Oui c'est assez marrant je trouve."  
Sara : "Et puis tu retrouveras ta ligne de jeune homme séduisant."  
Grissom (vexé) : "Pourquoi tu me trouves trop gros ?"  
Sara (amusée) :"Non, enfin si un petit peu."  
Grissom : "Tu as intérêt à courir Sara Sidle, car si je t'attrape tu passe un sal quart d'heure."  
Sara (air coquin) : "Mmm, et quel genre de quart d'heure docteur Grissom ?"  
Grissom : "Tu vas voir !"

Et Sara se mit à courir, devançant Grissom qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Il l'a rattrapa lorsqu'ils atteignirent la terrasse du chalet. Grissom attrapa Sara par la taille et la renversa sur le sol, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle.

Grissom : "Je t'ai eu Sara Sidle, et voici ton châtiment."

Il commença à approcher ses lèvres de celles de Sara, quand soudain ils furent interrompus par Nick.

Nick : "Sara tu étais ou ?"

Ils se relevèrent en vitesse tous les deux, rougissant comme deux adolescents surpris par leurs parents.

Sara : "Je suis parti courir comme tous les matins, et Grissom a tenu à m'accompagner."  
Grissom : "Oui, je voudrais retrouver un peu ma ligne, je trouve que j'ai un peu grossi !"  
Catherine : "Vous trouvez patron, où c'est une jeune femme qui le trouve ?"  
Grissom : "**JE** trouve que j'ai grossi."

Grissom entra donc dans le chalet, suivit de près par Catherine qui lançait des regards interrogateurs à Sara. Warrick et Greg étaient restés à table. Quand à Nick il se trouvait toujours sur la terrasse avec Sara.

Sara : "Merci Nicky, tu nous a sauvé."  
Nick : "Je sais. Que veux-tu je te suis indispensable ma belle."  
Sara : "Tu n'as pas les chevilles qui enflent par hasard ?"  
Nick : "Attends que je regarde…. Non, elles sont normales."

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis Nick attrapa Sara par les épaules. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, pour y retrouver tout le monde.

Nick : "Désolé les gars, euh et les filles. Mais aujourd'hui je ne serais pas avec vous, une fille m'attend."  
Sara : "Dis donc Nicky, tu nous l'avait caché. Et qui est cette jeune femme ?"  
Nick : "Je vous la présenterai tout à l'heure, sur la plage."

Nick sortir alors du chalet pour rejoindre son rendez vous.

--  
Les cinq amis, partirent en direction de la plage. Ils avaient dans l'idée de faire du char à voile. Arrivés sur place, Warrick alla en louer 5.

Ils se mirent alors chacun au volant de leurs engins, et simulèrent un départ de course. Sara et Warrick se trouvaient en tête, suivit par Greg, puis ensuite Grissom et Catherine. Les deux derniers avaient du mal à manipuler leurs chars. Greg arrêta très vite, car il aperçut une belle jeune fille sur la plage. Il alla donc la rejoindre, laissant ses amis. Ensuite, après deux heures de course, Warrick et Catherine décidèrent de faire une pause et d'aller se baigner. Il ne restait donc plus que Sara et Grissom, elle se trouvait à coté de lui pour lui donner des conseils de pilotages.

Sara : "Mon cœur, tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué !"  
Grissom : "Avec une prof comme toi, tout parait simple."

Sara rougit, et poursuivit sa route. Elle s'amusait à tourner autour du char de Grissom, lui faisant perdre le contrôle de son véhicule. Elle riait, et il l'a trouvait magnifique.

Ils se décidèrent tout de même à arrêter un peu, et s'allongèrent donc sur leurs serviettes.

Sara : "Je crois Greg ne vas pas dormir au chalet ce soir."  
Grissom :"Quel dragueur celui là quand même. Et moi qui pensait qu'il était amoureux de toi !"  
Sara : "Oh, mais il est. Seulement, il pense me rendre jalouse en fréquentant d'autres filles."  
Grissom : "Ah, il est toujours amoureux de toi ?"  
Sara : "Oui, pourquoi ? Jaloux ?"  
Grissom : "Moi, jaloux. Bien sûr que non ! Surtout d'un minet comme lui !"  
Sara : "Et tu penses que je vais te croire ! "

Nick : "Sar', Patron, je vous présente Rosalie. Rosalie, je te présente Sara ma meilleure amie, et Gil Grissom mon patron."  
Rosalie (faisant un clin d'œil à Grissom) : "Enchantée de vous rencontrer."  
Grissom (tout sourire) : "De même. Rosalie, c'est sympa comme prénom."  
Rosalie (rougissant) : "Merci."  
Nick : "Viens Rosalie, je vais te présenter au reste de l'équipe."

Sara fusilla du regarde la jeune femme, puis Grissom.

Sara (se moquant) : "Rosalie, c'est sympa comme prénom."  
Grissom : "Mais dites-moi Sara Sidle, ne seriez vous pas jalouse par hasard ?"  
Sara : "Pff, moi jalouse d'une minette. N'importe quoi !"  
Grissom : "Bien sûr !"  
Sara : "Non, mais t'as vu comment elle t'a regardé celle là, et toi tu la complimentes avec un grand sourire."  
Grissom : "Honey, ne soit pas si agressive. Je voulais me montrer poli."  
Sara : "C'est sa."  
Grissom : "Sara, tu ne vas pas refaire la tête quand même !"  
Sara : "Allez, encore de ma faute !"  
Grissom : "Je n'ai jamais dit sa. Je m'en fous de cette fille, et puis elle n'est même pas mon style !"  
Sara : "Et c'est quoi ton style alors ?"  
Grissom : "Voyons, grande, des courbes parfaites, brune, les yeux chocolats, un petit écart entre les dents de devant. Très caractérielle, jalouse, mais surtout exceptionnelle. Tu vois de qui je parle ?"  
Sara (souriant) : "Hmm, mouais, pas vraiment."  
Grissom : "Dans ce cas, je te la présenterai ce soir !"

La fin de l'après midi s'acheva tranquillement. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au chalet à préparer un barbecue pour 8 personnes, les copines de Greg et Nick se joignant à eux. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table.

Grissom : "Alors, dites-moi Rosalie que faites vous dans la vie ?"  
Rosalie : "Je suis assistante de direction pour une entreprise de marketing à Los Angeles. Je suis venue passer quelques jours de vacances."  
Grissom : "Los Angeles, c'est très jolie comme ville."  
Rosalie : "Vous connaissez monsieur Grissom ?"  
Grissom : "Appelez-moi Gil. Oui je connais, j'y ai tenu des congrès sur l'entomologie."  
Sara : "Cela doit être très intéressant. La prochaine fois que vous venez à Los Angeles, appelez-moi !"  
Grissom : "Certainement. AIE !"

Grissom reçu un coup de poing sur la cuisse ce qui le fit sursauter.

Greg : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe chef ?"  
Grissom : "Rien Greg, je me suis cogné dans le pied de table."

Grissom se retourna vers Sara et la fusilla du regard. Elle prit alors la parole.

Sara : "Nicky, tu viens avec moi chercher le dessert à la cuisine !"  
Nick : "Oui, tout de suite."

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine.

Sara (énervée) : "C'est quoi ce cirque avec Rosalie ?"  
Nick : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
Sara : "Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle drague Gil ouvertement !"  
Nick : "Elle ne le drague pas Sara, elle discute."  
Sara : "Et les regards, les sourires.. C'est quoi à ton avis ?"  
Nick : "Sara, relativise un peu. De toute façon c'est juste un coup d'un soir, demain tu n'entendras plus parler d'elle."  
Sara (criant) :"**Je te dis qu'elle drague Grissom** !"  
Nick : "Chut, calme toi bébé !"

Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans la salle, mais sans le dessert.

Catherine : "Bah et le dessert ?"  
Sara : "Si t'es pas contente tu vas le chercher !"  
Catherine : "Et Sara calme toi, j'ai rien dit. Tu demandes à Nick de t'accompagner pour prendre le dessert et vous revenez sans rien !"  
Sara : "On avait autre chose à faire !"

Catherine se leva pour aller chercher le dessert.

Catherine : "Quel caractère !"

Il était 23h, quand tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher. Nick et Greg se retrouvaient à l'hôtel avec leurs amies. Warrick et Catherine retrouvèrent leurs chambres, laissant seul Grissom dans le salon et Sara dans la cuisine en train de nettoyer.

Grissom : "Sara, tu as finit de faire ta mauvaise tête s'il te plait."  
Sara : "Il dit quoi le serial lover ?"  
Grissom : "Sara, arrête cette crise de jalousie, tu es ridicule."  
Sara (s'énervant) : "MOI, je suis RIDICULE, alors que l'homme que j'aime drague ouvertement une MINETTE et devant MOI !"

Grissom : "Arrête de crier s'il te plait, Warrick et Catherine pourraient nous entendre. Et je ne la draguais pas honey ! Elle ne m'intéresse pas, c'est à peine si elle arrive à tenir une conversation intelligente."  
Sara : "C'est pour ça que tu as pris ses coordonnées ?"  
Grissom : "Regarde, je déchire le papier devant toi ! Ça te va maintenant ? Sara, je ne te tromperais jamais, et pourquoi voudrais-je te quitter ?"  
Sara : "Parce que je suis vieille !"  
Grissom : "Tu es vieille ? Et moi alors je suis quoi ? Sara tu as 33 ans. Tu es jeune, ravissante, en bonne condition physique, et tu m'as offert ton cœur ! Il faudrait être fou pour renoncer à ce trésor !"  
Sara (rougissant) : "Gil.. Je…"  
Grissom : "Chut, allez viens là mon ange !"

Il ouvrit ses bras, et Sara se précipita sur lui. Il l'encercla. Elle posa sa tête contre son cou, et se mit à sangloter.

Grissom : "Sara, je dois te présenter quelqu'un."  
Sara : "Qui ?"

Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain, lui mit les mains devant les yeux et la positionna face au miroir.

Grissom : "Je dois te présenter la femme avec qui je veux faire ma vie. Ouvre tes yeux."

Sara ouvrit les yeux, et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, enlacé dans les bras d'un très bel homme, imposant, aux cheveux couleurs poivre et sel et aux yeux bleus.

Sara (dans un souffle) : "Gil…"

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

Grissom : "Bonne nuit mon amour, fais de beaux rêves."

**A suivre ...**

**N/A : Dernier chapitre de la semaine, a vendredi..**


	15. Chapter 22

**Encore merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser une trace de votre passage. maCAdame j'ai encore essayé de t'éviter les pansements lol !**

**Chapitre 15 : Savoir discuter.**

Il était 8h du matin, deux silhouettes s'approchaient du chalet. C'était Nick et Greg qui rentrait de leur folle nuit d'amour. Ils pénétrèrent discrètement et se mirent à faire le petit déjeuné pour tout le monde. Ils s'affairaient dans la cuisine, quand ils furent surpris par une voix féminine.

Sara : "Ouah, deux beaux hommes préparant le petit déjeuner. Rien de tel pour se mettre en forme."  
Nick : "Hey, princesse, comment tu vas ? Bien dormi ?"

Sara s'approcha de Nick. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il l'enlaça. Puis elle fit la même chose avec Greg.

Sara : "Comme un bébé, et vous alors ? Votre nuit ?"  
Greg : "Bah moi tranquille, d'ailleurs je ne serais pas de la partie pour aujourd'hui. Et oui, je pense à un plan sérieux."  
Sara : "Attends Greggo, répètes ! Toi, un plan sérieux ? Je dois être mal réveillée."  
Greg : "Ahahah Sara, très drôle. Non je suis sérieux !"  
Sara : "Alors pourquoi t'es revenu ce matin au lieu de rester à l'hôtel avec elle ?"  
Greg : "Pour prendre des affaires de rechanges."  
Sara : "Alala, et toi Nick ?"  
Nick : "Bah, moi pareil. Sauf que je ne la reverrais plus !"  
Sara (exaspérée) : "Alala, les hommes."

Warrick : "Tu dis quoi Sara à propos des hommes ?"  
Sara : "Oh, Warrick ! Bien dormi ?"  
Nick : "Ne changes pas de sujet bébé !"  
Sara : "Rien, entre Greggo qui croit à une relation sérieuse, Nick qui voulait juste un coup d'un soir, et toi qui tournes autour de Catherine depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps. Je suis servie."

Catherine : "Sara, au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires avec Warrick. Occupes toi de Grissom !"  
Sara : "Quand on est polie on commence par « Salut tout le monde sa va ? » Et après on agresse les gens !"  
Nick : "Et les filles du calme ! Vous êtes en guerre dès le matin."  
Sara : "On est pas en guerre Nick"  
Catherine (sèchement) : "Pour moi si !"  
Nick : "Bon temps mort ! Pour cette après midi, j'ai décidé de refaire les équipes. Catherine tu seras avec Grissom. Warrick tu viens avec Sara et moi."  
Sara : "Euh, Nicky pourquoi tu changes les équipes ?"  
Catherine : "Ah, t'as vu Sara sa te dérange hein ?"  
Sara : "Mais n'importe quoi. C'est juste que depuis le début vous trouvez le moyen de me mettre avec Grissom et là on change. Et toi, t'es plus avec Warrick."  
Warrick : "Si vous pouviez éviter de parler de moi les filles. Bon je vais à la salle de bain, car ça va vite dégénérer je crois."  
Greg : "Je te suis Warrick."  
Nick : "Merci les mec de me laisser seul avec deux furies."  
Catherine/Sara : "La ferme Nick !"  
Catherine : "Alors Sara, tu ne seras plus avec le patron. Qu'est-ce qui vous lie tous les deux ?"  
Sara : "T'as toujours pas passé l'âge des gamineries ?"  
Catherine : "Allez Sara, il t'a fait venir de Frisco, tu as abandonné ton boulot là-bas pour venir bosser avec nous. C'est qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Tu couches avec c'est sa ? Tu te fais le patron alors t'es heureuse !"  
Grissom (criant) : "CATHERINE ! "

Les deux femmes se retournèrent et virent Grissom à côté de Nick, tous les deux choqués parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Catherine (balbutiant) : "Pa…pat…patron..je..eu…"

Sara avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se mit à regarder Catherine puis les garçons, et se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre.

Grissom : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi le souci ?"  
Catherine : "Euh, rien. Juste une petite dispute entre femmes."  
Grissom : "Une petite dispute qui fait pleurer Sara ?"  
Catherine : "Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est trop émotive !"  
Grissom : "Catherine, tu me déçois. Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça. Je vais me doucher, on en reparlera plus tard."

Sur ces mots, Grissom prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il aurait voulu pouvoir aller dans la chambre de Sara, la prendre dans ses bras, lui sécher ses larmes. C'était impossible.

--

Une heure après cet incident, tout le monde était prêt à partir.

Nick : "Chef, vous faites équipe avec Catherine aujourd'hui. C'est elle qui conduira."  
Grissom : "Très bien, ça m'arrange merci Nick. Greg ne viens pas ?"  
Warrick : "Non, il a trop à faire avec sa copine."  
Grissom : "Bon allez Catherine, on y va. On se rejoint au circuit de course c'est bien ça ?"  
Nick : "Oui. A tout à l'heure."

Du coté de Grissom et Catherine :

Ils avaient roulé durant deux bonnes heures, puis Catherine avait décidé de faire une pause et d'en profiter pour parler avec Grissom.

Catherine : "Patron, pour ce matin je…"  
Grissom : "Tu m'as énormément déçu Catherine avec tes réflexions. Tu ne peux donc pas laisser Sara en paix ?"  
Catherine : "Gil ! Pourquoi tu l'as fait venir pour travailler avec nous ?"  
Grissom : "Tu es donc jalouse. Je ne te savais pas comme ça !"  
Catherine : "Arrête un peu. On se connaît depuis bientôt 20 ans, et jamais tu n'as pris quelqu'un sous ton aile. Je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous."  
Grissom : "Je n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ma vie privée Catherine !"  
Catherine : "C'est donc qui se passe quelque chose ! Je veux te protéger, tu risques de tout perdre Gil dans cette relation."  
Grissom : "Quelle relation ? Je n'ai aucune relation. Sara n'est autre qu'une collègue."  
Catherine : "Pas à moi. Tu verrais ton regard quand elle entre dans une pièce. Tu es fou amoureux d'elle, ce que je peux concevoir. Mais fais attention, elle ne peut-être avec toi que par intérêt."  
Grissom (énervé) : "Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça !"  
Catherine : "Tu sais Gil. Là c'est tout beau tout neuf car nous sommes en vacances et que l'on fait abstraction du boulot. Mais tu verras, une fois rentrée à Vegas, Sara ne sera pas aussi douce qu'elle est ici. Je suis sûre qu'elle profite de la situation pour obtenir une mutation."  
Grissom : "Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles Catherine."  
Catherine : "Alors expliques-moi."  
Grissom : "Après la scène dont j'ai été témoin ce matin, non ! Je n'ai rien à te dire à part que je n'ai aucune relation avec Sara. Nous sommes plus proche ici peut-être mais cela reste des rapports amicaux, rien de plus. Maintenant la discussion est close, et c'est un ordre de ton supérieur."

Ils reprirent le chemin. Ils arrivèrent les premiers au circuit de course, Grissom ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi ils se retrouvaient tous là-bas.

Après quelques minutes à s'inquiéter, ils virent leurs trois amis arriver.

Catherine : "Vous vous êtes perdus en chemin ou quoi ?"  
Nick : "Non, Warrick a eu un petit souci avec son quand mais tout est réglé."  
Grissom : "Pour se donner rendez-vous ici ?"  
Sara : "Catherine ne te..vous l'a pas dit ? (plus bas) étonnant. Chaque année, les garçons et moi nous venons nous entraîner sur cette piste."  
Grissom : "Avec des quads ?"  
Sara (souriant) : "Non, avec ces beaux engins."

Sara pointa du doigt les trois motos de courses sur la piste.

Grissom : "Vous rigolez ?"  
Sara : "Non, vous allez voir."

Ils se dirigèrent tous sur la piste.

Sara : "Alors les mecs comme d'habitude ? Warrick la **Bandit **_(C'est bon nanou ? T'es heureuse ??)_, Nick la CBR et moi la GSR."  
Nick : "Exact Sara, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !"  
Sara : "En l'occurrence la mienne quoi !"

Ils prirent tous les trois possessions de leurs véhicules et commencèrent à faire ronfler les moteurs.  
Grissom et Catherine s'installèrent dans les gradins. Il était inquiet, la dernière fois que Sara avait fait un pari avec les garçons, elle avait bien faillit mourir noyée.  
Catherine ayant aperçu la contraction du visage de Grissom, se mit à le rassurer.

Catherine : "Ne t'inquiètes pas ils ont l'habitude."  
Grissom : "La dernière fois aussi, et Sara a failli mourir."  
Catherine : "Oui, mais tu sais elle est championne en course de moto."  
Grissom : "Ah bon ?"  
Catherine : "Tu ne savais pas ? Elle détient le record de temps sur cette piste, et à ce qu'elle nous a dit elle a aussi fait les 24h du mans moto en France."  
Grissom : "Je n'étais pas au courant."  
Catherine : "Bizarre, pour quelque un qui se dit être l'ami de Sara."

A cette remarque, Grissom baissa la tête, honteux de ne pas connaître ces informations alors qu'il partageait sa vie avec Sara depuis 9 mois.

La course débuta. Ce fut tout de suite Sara qui se retrouva première, laissant derrière elle les deux garçons. Nick essayait tant bien que mal d'accélérer le plus possible pour rattraper Sara, mais il ralentissait dans chaque virage. Sara elle, ne ralentissait jamais, et essayait de poser son genou au sol dans les virages. Elle maîtrisait son véhicule comme une professionnelle.

A plusieurs reprises, Grissom eu des haut le cœur, en voyant que la moto de Sara s'emballait. Mais elle réussissait toujours à en reprendre le control. Sans étonnement, au bout de 10 tours de pistes, elle fut la première à franchir la ligne d'arrivée. Suivit par Nick et Warrick.

Sara : "Alors les garçons, ça va ?"  
Nick : "Oui, enfin tu as encore gagné, mais on est habitué maintenant. Comment peut-on rivaliser contre une championne ?"  
Sara : "Arrête Nicky, tu y arriveras un jour."

Après cette fameuse course, ils reprirent tous le chemin, par équipe, pour retourner au chalet. Ils étaient à table quand Greg les rejoignit, dépité.

Sara : "Ben mon Greggo, que se passe t-il ?"  
Greg (triste) : "Sar', c'était la femme de ma vie, mais apparemment je n'étais pas l'homme de la sienne."

Tout le monde se mit à rire, et Greg, vexé, fila dans sa chambre sans manger. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement en jouant aux cartes. Un poker amical. Ils se couchèrent vers les 1h du matin, car le lendemain, rien de spécial n'était prévu.  
Grissom du attendre les 3h pour aller embrasser Sara.

Grissom : "Honey, je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la moto."  
Sara : "Si, j'en ai une dans un garage privé à Vegas, mais cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait."  
Grissom : "Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?"  
Sara : "Disons, que tu ne m'as jamais posé la question. Mais je compte la revendre."  
Grissom : "Pourquoi ?"  
Sara : "Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en ferais plus. Tu n'aimes pas ça Gil alors cela ne servirait à rien de la garder."  
Grissom : "Oui mais toi tu aimes. Catherine m'a dit que tu détiens le record de vitesse ici, et que tu as fais les 24h du mans en France."  
Sara : "Elle ne peut pas tenir sa langue celle là. Oui mais c'est du passé. Mon présent et mon futur et avec toi maintenant."  
Grissom : "Honey, je ne veux pas que tu tires un trait sur tes passions pour moi. Je voudrais que tu m'emmène un jour faire un tour de moto."  
Sara (le sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux) : "C'est vrai ?"  
Grissom (souriant) : "Oui !"

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

Grissom : "Tu sais chérie, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se parle un peu plus."

Grissom sortit de la chambre de Sara, heureux.

**A suivre...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci pour les reveiws :) ! maCAdame bah je pense que tu peux encore ranger ta boite de pansement !**

**Chapitre 16 : Douce après midi !**

Il était midi, et tout le monde s'affairait à nettoyer le chalet. Enfin, pas tout le monde. Deux femmes se trouvaient sur la terrasse, en maillot de bain, profitant des rayons du soleil, un verre à la main.

Ce cadre aurait pu être idyllique, mais vu les tensions de la veille entre les deux femmes, elles ne s'adressèrent pas la parole.

Quand aux hommes, ils faisaient le ménage. Nick et Greg nettoyaient leur chambre, des affaires jonchaient le sol. Grissom, lui s'occupait du salon et de la salle à manger, et Warrick s'affairait à nettoyer les trois salles de bains.

Warrick : "Dis donc les filles, ce n'est pas la joie de votre coté."

Sara (sèchement) : "On t'a rien demandé à toi !"  
Warrick : "Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Pourtant ces derniers mois tu paraissais heureuse, ton petit ami t'as plaquée ?"  
Sara : "Putain, mais merde. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Arrêtez de me saouler avec ça !"

Sara se leva énervée et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle passa devant Grissom, qui la regarda intensément, mais elle ne tourna pas la tête.

Grissom : "Catherine ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore avec Sara ? On ne peut pas vous laisser seules toutes les deux !"  
Catherine : "Patron, pour une fois je n'ai rien fait. C'est Warrick !"  
Warrick : "Merci du soutient Cath' ! En tout cas j'ai ma réponse, le copain de Sara l'a larguée."  
Grissom (énervé) : "Vous n'avez donc rien d'autre à faire que de vous mêlé de la vie des autres ?"  
Catherine : "Chef, calmez-vous !"

Nick qui avait entendu les cris entra dans la salle pour rejoindre Grissom discrètement.

Nick : "Chef, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?"  
Grissom : "Warrick a vexé Sara. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre, tu veux bien aller la voir, moi je ne peux pas."  
Nick : "Bien sûr !"

Nick retourna dans le couloir, en direction de la chambre de Sara. Il toqua à la porte, et sans attendre de réponse, il entra.

Nick : "Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?"  
Sara : "Ils ne me laisseront jamais en paix, ce n'est pas possible. Je suis venue ici en vacances, et ça se transforme en enfer."  
Nick : "Tu connais Catherine, c'est une fouineuse. Et Warrick a voulu plaisanter. Je pense qu'ils te laisseront tranquille maintenant. Ils pensent que ton petit ami t'as larguée."  
Sara : "Génial !"

Nick s'allongea sur le lit à coté de Sara et se mit à la chatouiller. Les rires de Sara, se faisant de plus en plus fort, parvinrent aux oreilles de leurs amis.

Catherine : "Et ben, y' en qui s'amusent ici !"

Grissom la regarda intrigué. Que pouvez donc bien faire Nick et Sara dans la chambre de celle-ci ? Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser au pire. Sara considérait Nick comme son frère, et non comme un amant potentiel. Oui, mais lui, la considérait-elle comme une sœur ou une future conquête ?  
Non, il fallait qu'il s'ôte ces idées de la tête. La jalousie n'était pas pour lui. Il décida de sortir quelques minutes.

Warrick : "T'es jalouse Catherine ?"

Puis il s'approcha d'elle, l'attrapa et se mit lui aussi à la chatouiller.

Greg : "Bon vous avez fini ! Ayez au moins la décence de faire vos cochonneries à huit clos. Nick et Sara on ce respect, eux !"  
Warrick : "Greg, c'est bon calme toi !"

--  
Il était 2h de l'après midi quand les six amis se retrouvèrent autour de la table pour le repas.

Nick : "C'est délicieux patron. Je ne vous savez pas cordon bleu !"  
Grissom : "Merci Nick. Sara, j'espère que vous trouvez ma salade bonne car je ne suis pas très doué pour la nourriture végétarienne."

Sara sourie à cette remarque. Quel menteur celui là. Cela faisait 9 mois qu'il lui préparait ses repas, toujours végétariens, et elle avait un faible pour ses salades.

Sara : "C'est délicieux chef, merci !"

Grissom rougit à cette remarque. Il savait très bien ce que pensait Sara de ses salades.  
Afin d'éviter que Catherine ne remarque le teint pourpré des joues de Grissom, Nick reprit la parole.

Nick : "Dites il va falloir penser à faire les courses, il n'y a plus grand-chose à manger."  
Sara : "Ce ne sera pas moi cette fois-ci. Je vais me reposer sur la plage."  
Warrick : "Catherine, on y va ensemble ? J'ai des choses à acheter en ville."  
Catherine : "Oui, pas de souci."  
Greg : "N'oubliez pas de prendre des provisions en plus, Jim nous rejoint dans 4 jours."  
Grissom : "De quoi ? Jim vient ici ?"  
Greg : "Oui, chef. Il nous rejoint toujours la dernière semaine."  
Grissom : "Oh, je ne savais pas !"

Après le repas, Greg et Nick exercèrent leur talent de séducteur sur la plage. Ils la parcouraient de long en large pensant rencontrer la femme de leur vie. De ce fait, Sara et Grissom se retrouvèrent seuls, allongés cote à cote sur leur serviette.

Grissom : "Enfin, tous les deux. Là ce sont de vraies vacances ma puce."  
Sara : "Oui, sauf que les garçons sont dans les alentours et qu'ils peuvent toujours nous voir."  
Grissom : "Dis Sara, tu pense qu'un jour on pourra partir en vacances ensemble, tous les deux ?"  
Sara : "Ouah, Gil Grissom veut prendre des vacances ? Tu m'étonnes là chéri."  
Grissom : "Disons qu'avant je ne vivais que pour mon boulot et mes insectes. Mais j'ai rencontré un superbe papillon que je ne veux laisser s'échapper pour rien au monde."  
Sara : "Oh, vous êtes d'un romantisme docteur Grissom. Me comparer à un papillon, on ne m'avait jamais fait ce coup-là !"  
Grissom : "Tu n'aimes pas ?"  
Sara : "Si, si."  
Grissom : "Et moi tu dirais que je suis quoi ?"  
Sara (passant sa main sur la joue de Grissom) : "Un gros nounours !"  
Grissom : "Et en quoi un GROS nounours s'apparente à moi."  
Sara : "Ben tu es grand, caractériel. Mais tu es aussi sensible, romantique, attentionné et tout doux."  
Grissom : "Je suis trop poilu c'est sa ? Et tu n'as pas dit pour le GROS !"  
Sara : "Gil ! Tu n'es pas trop poilu. Et j'ai dis gros nounours car tu es grand et tu as une carrure un peu imposante. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais gros mon chéri."  
Grissom : "Ah, bon ! Alors je suis un gros nounours !"  
Sara (rigolant) : "Tu boudes ?"  
Grissom (souriant légèrement) : "Non."  
Sara : "MENTEUR !"

Grissom se pencha vers Sara et l'embrassa rapidement de peur que les garçons ne puissent les voir.  
Ils passèrent la fin de l'après midi, seuls, parlant de choses et d'autres.

Le soir, ce fut Nick qui prépara le repas. Il n'était pas aussi délicieux que celui de Grissom, mais restait néanmoins mangeable. La rigolade était au rendez-vous grâce à Greg qui se trouvait de bonne humeur bien que sa séance de séduction sur la plage n'ai pas marché.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher vers 22h30. Le lendemain était prévue une journée randonnée en foret. Et vu les équipes, la journée s'annonçait éreintante pour certaines personnes.

**A suivre...**

**N/A : Je dois dire que depuis quelques chapitre les fins sont BARBANTES (lol), mais c'est parce que je voulais attendre avant d'entamer le vif du sujet ! Promis dans les chapitres suivants, vous ne serez pas au bout de vos surprises ptdr ! Je posterais peut être un chapitre ce soir, si vous êtes sages ! Bisous**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir !**

**Chapitre 17 : Réconciliations.**

Le jour se levait sur le chalet, il était 6h du matin et déjà toute l'équipe s'affairait dans la maison. Pour certains, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, pour d'autre non.

Sara : "Nick tu te fous de moi là ? Ne me dis pas que je pars une journée en randonnée avec Catherine !"  
Nick : "Princesse, calmes toi."  
Sara (criant) : "Que je me calme, tu sais très bien dans quelle situation tu me mets là. Une journée avec elle. Cette fouineuse ! Tu sais que tu mets mon couple en danger là !"  
Nick : "Sar', si je fais ça c'est pour que vous fassiez la paix."  
Sara : "Tu parles, et toi tu te mets avec qui ?"  
Nick : "Heu.. Avec… le boss !"  
Sara (criant) : "Quoi, tu te mets avec Gil ?"  
Nick : "Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je prenne ta place dans son cœur !"  
Sara : "Très drôle Nicky."  
Nick : "Allez Sar' tu vas voir cette journée sera magnifique !"

Nick laissa Sara plantée en plein milieu de sa chambre, se préparant mentalement à cette formidable journée qui l'attendait.

Nick : "Bon, voilà tout le monde je vous donne le plan de la forêt. Grissom vous faites équipe avec moi aujourd'hui. Warrick tu te mets avec Greg et Catherine avec Sara."  
Grissom : "Ah bon, je..je..sui avec vous Nick. Heu…hmm…ok."  
Catherine : "Attends Nick, je vais passer toute une journée en forêt avec Sara ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?"  
Sara : "Oh, c'est bon Catherine. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi !"  
Nick : "Bon les filles, vous arrêtez maintenant. Vos différents vous les règlerez plus tard ! Le point de rendez-vous est fixé à 12h30 dans la clairière à 3km de la rivière. On a 4h pour s'y retrouver. Bonne chance à tout le monde."  
Sara : "C'est bon Nicky, on ne part pas au pôle nord non plus ! A tout à l'heure les gars et faites attention"

Sara adressa un petit sourire à Grissom qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Il aurait aimé passer cette journée avec elle. Seuls. Il aurait voulu lui montrer de nouvelles bestioles, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser…

--

Du côté de Grissom et Nick :

Nick : "Alors patron, vous trouvez votre bonheur ?"  
Grissom : "Oui, il y a plein de charmantes petites bêtes ici. Dites Nick, je voulais vous poser une question."  
Nick : "Allez-y chef !"  
Grissom : "Comment…euh…vous avez su pour..hum comment dire.."  
Nick : "Pour Sara et vous ?"  
Grissom : "Hm…oui. Je suis ridicule non ?"  
Nick : "Non patron. En fait pour Sara et vous, c'est simple. Elle est pour moi comme ma petite sœur. Et puis, il y a environ 9 mois si je ne me trompe pas, elle a commencé à espacer nos soirées. Je l'ai vu de bonne humeur, plus souriante et surtout elle ne fait plus d'heures supplémentaires. Alors j'en ai conclu qu'elle avait trouvé un homme dans sa vie. Et vous aussi vous paraissiez plus heureux et surtout plus ouvert. Et un soir, je suis passé chez elle, comme ça pour lui faire un petit coucou, et derrière la porte je l'ai entendu rire, et dire "Gil". Alors j'ai tout de suite compris."

A cette révélation Grissom se sentit mal à l'aise et se mit à rougir. Nick voyant le malaise de son patron, rompit le silence.

Nick : "Vous savez patron, je n'ai fait part de mes suspicions et de ma découverte à personne. L'important c'est que je la vois heureuse. Apparemment elle a trouvé sa moitié. Et puis ça me rassure qu'elle soit avec vous, car même si je ne vous connais pas suffisamment, je sais que vous ne lui feriez pas de mal. Même si pendant des années vous l'avez fait souffrir."  
Grissom : "Merci Nick."  
Nick : "De rien. Mais attention, si vous la faite souffrir vous aurez à faire à moi."

Grissom souri et se remit à chercher des petites bêtes, en faisant partager sa passion à Nick.

Du côté de Warrick et Greg:

Warrick : "Bon t'avances flemmard. Ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi il a fallut que je me retrouve avec toi !"  
Greg : "Hé, c'est bon Warrick. Désolé si je ne suis pas blonde."  
Warrick : "Oh, ta gueule Greg s'il te plait."  
Greg : "Quoi tu ne veux pas parler de ta petite chérie ?"  
Warrick : "Ce n'est pas ma chérie !"  
Greg : "C'est ça, à d'autre !"  
Warrick : "Fous moi la paix Greg et avances. Et Catherine n'est pas ma chérie ok ?"  
Greg : "Oui, enfin c'est ce que tu veux nous faire croire à tous. Franchement Warrick au boulot vous n'êtes que des collègues, mais quand on vient en vacances on dirait un vrai petit couple !"  
Warrick : "Je sais Greg. Et des fois j'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce qui nous attend !"  
Greg : "Tu ne va pas me dire que tu ne sais pas ?"  
Warrick : "Et bien si. Je suis proche de Catherine ici, on se tient la main quand on se balade, on rigole, chahute ensemble mais ça en reste là."  
Greg : "Oh, tu lui tiens la main, je ne savais pas !"  
Warrick : "Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de raconter sa au pipelet de la bande !"  
Greg : "Et oh Warrick c'est bon, je sais quand même garder un secret."  
Warrick : "T'as intérêt. Allez avances maintenant.

Du côté de Catherine et Sara :

Catherine : "Sara ?"  
Sara : "..."  
Catherine : "Sara ?"  
Sara : "..."  
Catherine : "Bon Sara, tu peux arrêter de faire ta sale tête et m'écouter s'il te plait ?"  
Sara : "Quoi !"  
Catherine : "Cela va faire plus de deux heures que l'on marche et tu n'as pas décroché un mot."  
Sara : "Toi non plus !"  
Catherine : "Sara, on peut faire la paix s'il te plait ?"  
Sara : "Non !"  
Catherine : "Tu peux au moins m'écouter ?"  
Sara : "Non plus !"  
Catherine : "Sara, je voudrais m'excuser pour les remarques que je t'ai faite. Je sais que des fois je me mêle de la vie des autres alors que ça ne me regarde pas."  
Sara : "Des fois ! Tu rigoles là !"  
Catherine : "Bon, ok souvent. Tu voudrais bien t'arrêter de marcher et qu'on en discute s'il te plait."  
Sara : "J'ai pas envie de parler avec toi. Si c'est pour encore entendre que je suis avec Grissom ça ne sert à rien !"  
Catherine : "Sara, je te promets qu'on ne parlera pas de Grissom."  
Sara : "Menteuse !"  
Catherine : "Bon ok, on sera bien obligé de parler de lui. Mais pouvons nous avoir une discussion sérieuse ?"

Sara se stoppa quelques secondes, puis elle défit son sac et s'installa par terre.

Sara : "Ok. Parlons !"  
Catherine : "Je suis désolée si je te fais passer de mauvaises vacances."  
Sara : "A vrai dire Catherine, je ne comprends pas du tout ton comportement. Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à me harceler pour savoir si je suis avec Grissom ?"  
Catherine : "Donc tu ne nies pas être avec lui."  
Sara : "Et voilà tu recommences !"  
Catherine : "Désolée. Mais je n'avais pas l'impression de te harceler Sara…je…"  
Sara : "Et bien si. Déjà dès le départ tu m'as mal accueilli dans l'équipe. Ce n'était pas facile pour moi de venir à Vegas, pour une enquête interne. Et puis tu étais la seule femme, je pensais que tu aurais pu m'aider, et bien non. Tu m'as enfoncé, et tu continues toujours avec tes stupides suspicions."  
Catherine : "Sara…je…je ne savais pas tout ça. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais.."  
Sara : "Mais quoi Catherine. Pourquoi tu m'a rejeté sans me connaître ?"  
Catherine : "Tu..J'étais jalouse voilà !"  
Sara : "Jalouse…Mais de quoi ?"  
Catherine : "Quand Grissom nous a annoncé qu'il te faisait venir de Vegas, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il cachait quelque chose. Sa manière de parler de toi, de te regarder. Et puis j'étais la seule femme de l'équipe et je voulais garder ma place."  
Sara : "Attends, tu es en train de dire que je t'ai piqué ta place ?"  
Catherine : "Non, mais j'avais peur que ça arrive !"  
Sara : "Catherine, jamais cela n'a été mon intention. J'ai dû batailler pour avoir la confiance de Warrick. Quand à Nick et Greg ils m'ont tout de suite accepté. Jim a été très gentil avec moi, c'est comme un père."  
Catherine : "Et Grissom ?"  
Sara : "Quoi Grissom ?"  
Catherine : "Ben, quelque chose vous lies. Tu peux me le dire Sara."  
Sara : "Il ne se passe rien entre moi et Grissom, on se connaît depuis de nombreuses années c'est tout."  
Catherine : "Sara, je le connais depuis longtemps. Jamais je ne l'ai vu se comporter de la manière qu'il le fait avec toi."  
Sara : "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !"  
Catherine : "Laisse tomber, je t'ai promis de ne pas parler de lui. Je m'excuse Sara pour ce que je t'ai fait subir, et sache que je ne te déteste pas. Au contraire."  
Sara : "Merci Catherine. Tes excuses sont acceptées. On devrait se remettre en route si on ne veux pas être en retard au rendez-vous."

Et c'est ensuite de bonne humeur et avec complicité que les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent les autres au point de rendez-vous. Les hommes étaient déjà tous réunis depuis un moment, et lorsqu'ils entendirent des éclats de rires, ils furent très surpris.

Nick : "Attendez, les filles. C'est moi où je vous ai entendu rire ?"  
Sara : "Oh, Nicky. J'en apprend de bonnes sur toi, quand tu étais jeune csi."  
Nick : "Hein de quoi ?"  
Catherine : "Oui, je racontais à Sara tes exploits."  
Greg (étonné) : "Mais..mais..vous vous reparlez ?"  
Sara : "Oui Greggo, on a fait la paix. Après une longue, très longue discussion. Hein Catherine ?"  
Catherine : "Oui effectivement. On peut dire maintenant que nous sommes amies non ? Tu en penses quoi Sara ?"  
Sara : "Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Et vous les mecs comment s'est passé votre escapade ?"  
Nick : "Moi très bien, j'ai découvert de nouvelles bestioles, toutes aussi moches les unes que les autres."  
Catherine : "En parlant de bestiole, où est Grissom ?"  
Warrick : "Il est parti cherche un endroit tranquille pour qu'on puisse pique niquer."

Le pique nique se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Greg, comme à son habitude racontait ses blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui, et Catherine racontait les débuts de l'équipe. Ce qui fit rire Sara plusieurs fois et laissa un goût amer à d'autres.

Après s'être rassasié, ils reprirent le chemin en sens inverse, pour retourner au chalet. Avec l'accord de tout le monde, ils retrouvèrent leurs équipes initiales.

Du côté de Greg et Nick :

Greg : "Tu sais quoi mon petit Nick, ça m'a manqué de ne plus être avec toi."  
Nick : "Au mon petit chou, merci c'est gentil."  
Greg : "Arrête de te foutre de moi à longueur de journée."  
Nick : "Allez, fais pas cette tête, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de passer la matinée avec le boss qui s'arrête tous les 3 mètres pour observer une de ces bestioles. Je ne sais pas comment Sara fait pour le supporter."  
Greg : "Elle l'aime tout simplement."  
Nick : "C'est ça. Et moi je suis la sainte vierge !"  
Greg : "Tu serais pas mal avec un voile sur la tête."  
Nick : "Pff.."

Du côté de Warrick et Catherine :

Warrick : "Je suis content de te retrouver ma beauté. Greg n'est pas le partenaire idéal."  
Catherine : "Pourquoi, il a des mèches blondes pourtant."  
Warrick : "Ahaha, très drôle. Mais il n'a pas ce merveilleux corps."  
Catherine : "Warrick, calmes toi un peu."  
Warrick : "Je voulais te parler Catherine."  
Catherine : "Décidément c'est la journée."  
Warrick : "Je voulais savoir où on en était. Cela fait 3 ans que l'on flirt ensemble pendant les vacances, sans rien de concret, et lorsqu'on retourne au bureau, c'est comme si rien ne c'était passé."  
Catherine : "Je sais Warrick. Mais je ne sais pas trop. On travail ensemble, et puis il y a Lyndsay."  
Warrick (vexé) : "Je sais."

Catherine s'approcha de lui, et lui déposa un doux baiser du bout des lèvres.

Catherine : "Laissons faire les choses, et on verra bien."  
Du côté de Sara et Grissom :

Grissom : "Mon cœur tu m'as manqué ce matin. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Nick n'est pas d'aussi bonne compagnie que toi, même si on a bien discuté."  
Sara : "Oh, et de quoi ?"  
Grissom : "De toi, de moi, de nous. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que si je te faisais du mal, j'aurais affaire à lui."  
Sara : "C'est vrai ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de Nicky ça. Toujours à me surprotéger. Mais je sais que tu ne me feras plus souffrir mon ange."

Sara l'enlaça, et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Grissom (inquiet) : "Dis, tu as parlé de quoi avec Catherine ?"  
Sara : "Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne m'a pas harcelé sur nous. On a juste réglé nos différents voilà tout."  
Grissom : "Tu ne m'en diras pas plus ?"  
Sara : "Hmmm, non. Désolée mon chéri."

Grissom : "Tu vas voir toi !"

Et Grissom se lança à la poursuite de Sara.

A suivre ...

**N/A : MaCAdame, t'as vu c'est plus la même fin ptdr !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Un grand merci a vos reviews et MP :)**

**Chapitre 18 : Fête forraine !**

L'horloge du salon indiquait 10h. Les 6 experts se trouvaient à table, dégustant un copieux petit déjeuné.

Warrick : "Alors, pas trop fatigué de la randonné d'hier ?"  
Greg : "Non, ça va. Et vous boss ?"  
Grissom : "C'était parfait, j'ai trouvé de belles petites bestioles."  
Nick : "Oui, ça j'en sais quelque chose. Dites patron je crois que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. J'ai appris que ce soir c'est la dernière ouverture nocturne de la fête foraine annuelle. Comme je sais que vous aimez les montagnes russes, je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller."  
Grissom : "Hm, oui pourquoi pas Nick."  
Greg : "Cool, ce soir c'est fête foraine. En attendant, je vais chercher mes affaires et je vais sur la plage. Je vais peut-être trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner ce soir."

Greg se leva, débarrassa son assiette et partit en direction de sa chambre pour aller chercher une serviette de bain.

Greg : "A toute à l'heure tout le monde."  
Sara : "Ah, celui là. Quel dragueur !"  
Nick : "Et oui Sara, que veux-tu il reste un adolescent au fond de lui."  
Sara : "Ah parce que toi Nicky tu n'en es pas un ?"  
Nick : "Très drôle bébé. Puisque je suis de trop je vais le rejoindre. Warrick tu viens, on va faire une partie de volley ?"  
Warrick : "Oui j'arrive."

Puis se tournant vers Catherine, Grissom et Sara.

Warrick : "Vous nous accompagnez ?"  
Sara : "Hm, moi je vais rester ici encore un peu, je vous rejoins après. Allez-y tous, je vais débarrasser."  
Grissom : "Non, Sara vous n'allez pas vous occupez de ça toute seule. Je vais rester vous aider. Ensuite on vous rejoindra sur la plage."  
Warrick : "Ok, comme vous voulez chef. Catherine tu viens ?"  
Catherine : "Bien sur !"

Et c'est comme ça que les 4 amis sortirent du chalet, laissant seul notre petit couple.

Sara : "Alors comme ça ce soir c'est fête foraine. Tu dois être heureux mon cœur non ?"  
Grissom : "Oui, oui. Très. Je ne me doutais pas que Nick penserais à ça."  
Sara : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il fait le gamin avec Greggo, mais au fond il est très gentil."  
Grissom : "Oui, c'est sûr. Je ne pensais pas en apprendre autant sur eux en venant ici. Je remarque que j'ai passés plus de 5 ans à leurs côtés, et j'étais loin de me douter que vous étiez aussi proche les uns les autres."  
Sara : "Tu sais, avec ce que l'on voit dans le métier, on a besoin de sentir que nous sommes vivants. Il est vrai qu'on se retrouve souvent, enfin qu'on se retrouvait, or du boulot pour décompresser et s'amuser."

Grissom s'approcha de Sara et la prit dans ses bras.

Grissom : "Dit mon ange, ça t'ennuies de ne plus être aussi proche avec tes amis ?"  
Sara : "Non, pourquoi tu dis sa ?"  
Grissom : "Hier, j'ai demandé à Nick comment il s'était douté que nous étions ensemble. Il m'a répondu qu'il te voyait moins souvent."  
Sara : "C'est vrai que je ne sors plus beaucoup après le boulot. Mais ça ne me manque pas. J'ai décidé de partager ma vie avec toi, et il faut faire des concessions. Avec nos horaires de boulot et le fait que tu sois le superviseur, si je continuais à sortir avec l'équipe, on n'aurait plus de temps pour nous. Sans compter que nous ne pouvons prendre nos jours de repos ensemble pour éviter les soupçons. T'imagines, on ne pourrait plus se voir !"  
Grissom : "Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu renonces à ce que tu aimes juste pour moi !"  
Sara : "Juste pour toi Gil ! Mais je ferais n'importe quoi ! Et je ne renonce pas à certaines choses, je fais des choix. Et je suis la plus heureuse des femmes mon cœur."

Sara posa sa main sur la joue de Grissom et la caressa.

Sara : "Mon amour, je suis tellement heureuse avec toi. Tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux en m'offrant ton amour. Je t'aime Gil."  
Grissom : "Je sais. Sara je voudrais te dire quelque chose mais s'il te plait ne me coupe pas."  
Sara : "Vas-y !"  
Grissom : "J'ai beaucoup réfléchis durant ces vacances. Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi de devoir cacher notre relation à tes amis. Si tu en a vraiment envie, on peut leur annoncer aujourd'hui."  
Sara : "Gil, c'est très gentil mais je ne veux pas. Qu'adviendrait-il après ? Tu perdrais ton poste de superviseur mon ange, et je ne veux pas."  
Grissom : "Sara, tu ne dois pas être la seule à faire des sacrifices.."  
Sara : "Gil ! Tu en fais des énormes et je le sais. Déjà, le fait que tu m'accepte dans ta vie, et le fait que tu travailles moins. Je sais que pour toi cela à été difficile de pouvoir accepter tes sentiments, mais en plus tu arrives à quitter le bureau plus tôt que d'habitude, et tu prends des jours de congés. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent."  
Grissom : "Comme tu veux, je t'en laisse le choix Honey."  
Sara : "Je t'aime mon amour."

Sara embrassa Grissom. Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou, et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

Grissom : "Sar…je….moi aussi…je.."  
Sara : "Chut, Gil, tu n'es pas obligé, je le sais."

Ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser, et décidèrent de rejoindre leurs amis sur la plage.

Catherine : "Ah, vous voilà enfin tous les deux. Vous en avez mis du temps pour faire la vaisselle."  
Sara : "Oui, Catherine. C'est que vous ne savez pas manger proprement."  
Catherine : "Ahah, Sara. Sa te dirais de venir te balader avec moi, au bord de l'eau."

Sara fut surprise de cette demande. Elle s'était réconciliée avec Catherine la veille, mais ne se doutait pas d'un tel changement de comportement de sa part. C'était comme si elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Bien sûr elle continuerait de se méfier, mais elle aimait cette nouvelle relation. Sara avait toujours manqué d'un soutient féminin.

Sara : "Heu, oui allez on y va."

Grissom était soucieux de cette nouvelle relation. Il les regarda partir, marchant toutes les deux au bord de l'eau. Sara riait aux éclats, et il en était heureux. Il aimait cette femme plus que tout au monde, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à lui dire. Pourquoi ? Il savait très bien au fond de lui que Sara ne lui ferait jamais de mal, que c'était plutôt lui qui lui faisait du mal.

La fin de l'après midi se passa tranquillement. Les garçons jouaient au ballon dans l'eau, Grissom restait sur la plage, et Catherine et Sara avaient passé toute l'après midi ensemble à papoter de choses et d'autres.

Le soir venu, ils prirent tous la navette pour se retrouver, 30 minutes plus tard devant l'entrée de la fête foraine.

Nick : "Et voilà patron. La plus grande fêtes de l'état. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira."  
Grissom : "C'est grandiose Nick, merci beaucoup."  
Nick (adressant un clin d'œil à son patron) : "De rien."

Sara se détacha de Grissom pour aller aux côtés de Nick.

Sara (chuchotant) : "Merci Nicky, sa me touche ce que tu fais."  
Nick (chuchotant) : "De rien princesse. J'ai compris en parlant avec Grissom qu'il t'aimait plus que tout. Et même si votre relation doit rester secrète, je suis très heureux pour toi. Alors il est comme mon beau-frère."

Nick et Sara rigolèrent à cette remarque et se dirigèrent vers le stand de barbapapas.

Warrick : "Alors patron, qu'allez vous faire ?"  
Grissom : "Je crois que je vais tout de suite aller tester ces montagnes russes ! Quelqu'un monte avec moi ?"  
Nick : "Hm, moi personnellement les montagnes russes ne sont pas mon truc."  
Catherine : "A moi non plus."  
Greg : "Moi je viens avec Warrick."  
Grissom : "Et vous Sara, vous nous accompagnez ?"

Grissom savait très bien que Sara détestait les montagnes russes, alors il la vit sourire discrètement.

Sara : "Non, je vais rester sur la terre ferme avec Nick et Catherine. On se rejoint au stand de tir ?"  
Grissom : "Très bien. A toute à l'heure alors. Greg, Warrick vous venez."

Sara regarda partir son homme, souriant comme un enfant de trois ans à qui on vient d'offrir un jouet. Elle suivit Nick et Catherine jusqu'au stand de tir et ils s'amusèrent en attendant les autres.

Après 2 tours de montagnes russes, les 3 experts se rendirent au stand de tir.

Warrick : "Mais c'est quoi toutes ces peluches ? »  
Catherine (rigolant) : "Et bien en vous attendant, on s'est exercé au tir."  
Grissom : "Et, je suis sûr que vous avez dévalisé le stand !"  
Sara (explosant de rire) : "Humm, en fait oui."  
Nick (mort de rire) : "Vous auriez du voir la tête du mec !"  
Greg : "Et vous trouvez sa drôle le pauvre. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait à faire à des csi."  
Sara : "Ce n'est pas grave, on en a chacun une pour vous."  
Grissom : "Oh, c'est très gentil de votre part. Que voulez vous faire maintenant ?"  
Sara : "Le train fantôme !" S'exclama Sara.

Une fois arrivés devant l'attraction, ils prirent place chacun deux par deux dans un wagon. En premier, il y avait Greg et Nick, dans le second se trouvait Warrick et Catherine et dans le dernier Grissom et Sara.

Les deux garçons, s'amusaient à pousser des cris afin d'effrayer les enfants qui se trouvaient devant eux. Quand à Catherine elle était blottie dans les bras de Warrick, ayant peur des squelettes qui passaient leurs mains sur les épaules des gens. Et enfin, Grissom et Sara profitaient de ce moment où ils étaient dans les deux, dans le noir, pour s'embrasser et laisser balader leurs mains.

Après avoir multiplié les attractions, les 6 amis rentrèrent vers les 3h du matin, épuisés de leur journée. Ils ne se firent pas prier pour aller se coucher.

Sara rejoignit Grissom peu de temps après dans sa chambre, mais étant exténués tous les deux, elle ne s'attarda pas. Elle retourna prendre place dans son lit, se laissant bercer par les merveilleux moments de cette journée.

**A suivre...**

**N/A : Oui je sais maCAdame, je remet mais super fin mdr !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Et encore merci pour vos fidèles reviews ! Surtout un grand merci à CelCSI et à maCAdame ;)**

**Chapitre 19 : Indispensable !**

Une alarme retentit dans le chalet jusque là silencieux. Sara eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux, mais son portable sonnant de plus en plus fort, elle se leva. Elle enfila un short et un t-shirt, prit son baladeur MP3 et se dirigea dans la chambre de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Sara (chuchotant à l'oreille de Grissom) : "Gil, mon ange! Désolée si je te réveille. Je venais te prévenir que j'allais courir une bonne heure."  
Grissom : "Hm, quelle heure est-il ?"  
Sara : "Il est 8h mon cœur. Rendors-toi."  
Grissom : "Hm, 8h c'est tôt !"

Il attrapa Sara pour l'installer à ses côtés, et la força à s'allonger entourant de ses bras fermes la femme de sa vie.

Grissom : "Tu es mieux là, mon ange !"  
Sara : "Gil, je dois aller courir. Viens avec moi si tu veux !"  
Grissom : "Non, je suis trop fatigué. Pourquoi tu DOIS aller courir, rien ne t'y oblige !"  
Sara : "J'en ai besoin Gil. Je reviens très vite."  
Grissom : "J'espère, je t'attends ici."

Grissom se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Sara répondit à ce baiser, mais sentant qu'il s'approfondissait un peu trop à son goût elle le rompit.

Sara : "J'y vais mon ange !"  
Grissom : "A tout à l'heure ma puce."

Sara sortit alors du chalet et emprunta le petit sentier qui menait à la plage. Aujourd'hui elle avait envie de courir au bord de la mer.

Elle se laissa envahir pas la musique de son MP3 et autorisa quelques larmes à couler. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. Une multitude d'images défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle revoyait sa première rencontre avec Grissom, lors d'une conférence à San Francisco. Elle n'était alors qu'une étudiante, et était tombée sous le charme de son professeur. Lorsque ses yeux chocolat s'étaient accrochés à ses magnifiques yeux bleus, elle ne put se résoudre à détourner son regard. Cette imposante silhouette appartenant au Docteur Gil Grissom était comme un aimant.

Encore aujourd'hui, quand elle était dans ses bras, elle se revoyait étudiante face à son professeur. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas du premier pas de Grissom, surtout après avoir entendu sa discussion avec le docteur Lurie. Ce soir là derrière la vitre teintée, son cœur s'était brisé.

Et puis Nick s'était fait kidnapper. C'est après l'avoir retrouvé que Grissom avait décidé de se rapprocher de Sara. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce soir, 9 mois auparavant. Elle avait trouvé Grissom devant sa porte, et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était près du chalet. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues rouges, rafraîchies par le vent frais. Il était 9h, et tout le monde dormait encore. Elle se dirigea alors dans la chambre de Grissom, elle le vit allongé dans son lit. Il s'était rendormi. Elle se glissa alors sous les draps et sentit un bras se poser en douceur sur sa taille.

Grissom (chuchotant) : "Tu m'as manqué."

Sara sentit ses yeux la piquer, et des larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Grissom sentit sous son bras les légers soubresauts du corps de Sara. Il se redressa alors pour apercevoir son visage et vit qu'elle pleurait.

Grissom (inquiet) : "Mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi !"  
Sara : "Rien je suis heureuse c'est tout."

Sara se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle approcha doucement son visage du sien. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de Grissom. Après quelques secondes, le baiser s'intensifia. Puis elle se releva et regarda Grissom amoureusement.

Sara : "Je vais prendre ma douche. Gil. Je t'aime !"

Elle lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit, puis elle prit la direction de la salle de bain.

--

Vers les 10h30, tout le monde se retrouva autour du petit déjeuné préparé par Sara. La plupart était déjà prêt, sauf Greg et Grissom qui avait du mal à émerger. Sara était assise à côté de son amant et lui caressait discrètement la cuisse sous la table. Par moment, la main de Grissom se joignait à la sienne. Le téléphone de Nick sonna. Il sortit du chalet pour prendre l'appel et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Nick : "C'était Raphaël. Il nous attend à la marina pour 14h."  
Grissom : "Raphaël ? La marina ?"  
Nick : "Ah oui boss. J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'on sortait en bateau cette après-midi."  
Sara (le sourire aux lèvres) : "Oui, chaque année Raphaël nous réserve son plus beau pour une sortie."

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Greg et Grissom se levèrent de table et prirent chacun la direction d'une salle de bain. En attendant, Catherine et Warrick firent la vaisselle, Sara prépara les sandwiches et Nick passa le reste de la matinée accroché au téléphone.

Il était 13h quand ils prirent la navette pour la marina. 45 minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur le port en compagnie de Raphaël.

Raphaël : "Hey, les gars ! Comment allez-vous ?"  
Greg : "Très bien et toi ?"  
Raphaël : "Super ! Les affaires marchent bien en ce moment. Que demander de mieux ? Les filles ne vous accompagnent pas ?"  
Warrick : "Si, elles arrivent. Notre patron nous accompagne cette année, alors elles lui font faire le tour du port. Ne me dis pas que Sara t'as tant manqué ?"

Raphaël vit au loin Catherine, Sara et Grissom arriver. Il s'élança alors pour se retrouver dans les bras de Sara.

Raphaël : "Sar' mon ange, tu m'as tellement manqué !"  
Sara : "Raph' moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir."

Lorsque Grissom vit cet inconnu s'élancer dans les bras de Sara, une envie de meurtre lui traversa l'esprit. Non. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était jaloux. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait faire confiance à Sara. Il fallait qu'il reste calme. Mais comment rester calme alors qu'un inconnu était en train d'enlacer et d'embrasser la femme qu'il aimait sous ses yeux. La voix de Sara le sortit de ses pensées.

Sara : "Raph', je te présente mon superviseur le Docteur Gil Grissom."

Raphaël s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

Raphaël : "Monsieur Grissom. Je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance. Depuis le temps que j'entend parler de vous."

Grissom lui serra la main et regarde Sara. Il la vit rougir à la remarque de ce Raphaël. Grissom lui sourit. Alors elle avait parlé de lui à cet inconnu. Il ne devait donc pas s'inquiéter.

Raphaël prit Sara par la taille et l'emmena sur le bateau suivit de Catherine et Grissom. Ils rejoignirent les garçons et prirent place dans le merveilleux yacht. Nick et Warrick trouvèrent place à la barre. Grissom, Catherine et Greg s'installèrent à l'arrière pour discuter. Quand à Sara et Raphaël, ils se trouvaient à l'avant, sirotant une bière.

Raphaël : "Alors Sar', racontes moi !"  
Sara : "Te raconter quoi ?"  
Raphaël : "Sar' ! Ça fait 5 ans que tu viens en vacances avec tes amis et jamais ton boss ne vous a accompagné. Pourquoi est-il là cette année ?"  
Sara : "Je ne sais pas. Moi aussi ça m'a étonnée qu'il nous accompagne."  
Raphaël : "Tu me prends pour un con là ! En plus tu ne sais pas mentir ! Cela fait des années que j'entends parler de lui… Euh, et puis je crois qu'il est jaloux de moi."  
Sara : "De quoi ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il soit jaloux ?"  
Raphaël : "Il a les yeux fixés sur nous depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Allez dis moi !"  
Sara : "Bon ok. Mais tu n'en parles pas aux garçons et à Catherine. Voilà. Gil et moi, on est ensemble depuis 9 mois. Mais tu comprends que vu sa position, cela doit rester impérativement secret."  
Raphaël : "Sar' ! Mais c'est génial ! Je suis tellement heureux pour toi !"

Raphaël se rapprocha de Sara et l'enlaça tendrement. Il lui passa la main dans le dos tout en la caressant, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Il se retourna et vit la foudre des yeux de Grissom s'abattre sur lui. Il serra Sara encore plus contre lui.

Raphaël : "Hm, ton petit ami est vraiment jaloux ma belle !"

Sara se retourna et vit le visage de Grissom se contracter, elle lui adressa un sourire et se retourna vers Raphaël pour le pousser.

Sara : "T'es pas drôle Raph !"

Ils rigolèrent encore quelques minutes puis Raphaël se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bateau pour aller à l'encontre de Grissom.

Raphaël : "Monsieur Grissom. Vous êtes partant pour une partie de pêche ?"  
Grissom : "Hm, oui. J'adore ça."

Catherine et Greg se levèrent pour rejoindre Sara. Pendant ce temps, Raphaël sortit deux cannes à pêches et en tendit une à Grissom. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur des sièges.

Raphaël : "Monsieur Grissom, je dois vous dire que je suis heureux que vous ayez enfin franchit le pas avec Sara."  
Grissom : "Ah..euh..mais.."  
Raphaël : "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis muet comme une tombe. Cela fait tellement longtemps que Sara attendait ce moment. Exactement depuis la conférence de Frisco. Des années que j'entends parler de vous."  
Grissom : "Ah…euh..je suis surpris."  
Raphaël : "Pas autant que moi quand je vous ai vu arriver. Mais je vous préviens, ne faites plus souffrir ma cousine, sinon vous aurez à faire à moi."  
Grissom : "Votre cousine..Sara ?"  
Raphaël : "Oui. Vu la manière dont vous nous regardiez tout à l'heure j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'elle ne vous avez pas mis au courant."  
Grissom : "Oh, je suis désolé si vous vous êtes sentit agressé."  
Raphaël : "Ce n'est rien Monsieur Grissom ! Je comprends. Si j'étais à votre place, je ne voudrais qu'aucun homme ne l'approche."  
Grissom : "Appelez-moi Gil."

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter et rigoler ensemble. Tout le monde se retrouva au chalet vers minuit et demi. Fatigué de cette après midi, chacun prit directement le chemin de sa chambre. Sauf Grissom qui se retrouva dans celle de Sara.

Sara : "J'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec Raph !"  
Grissom : "Oui, on a bien discuté. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un cousin ici ?"  
Sara : "En fait, il n'était pas au courant pour notre relation et ne savait pas que tu serais là. Donc j'ai voulu vous faire la surprise à tous les deux."  
Grissom : "En tout cas, lui il me connaît depuis des années apparemment."  
Sara (inquiète) : "Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dis ?"  
Grissom : "Mais, mademoiselle Sidle vous êtes bien trop indiscrète. Désolé ma chérie, mais je ne peux révéler sous aucun prétexte les révélations faites par ton cousin."  
Sara : "Ah ouais ! Tu veux jouer à ça ! Plus de câlins et de bisous jusqu'à la fin des vacances !"  
Grissom : "Tu ne tiendras pas mon cœur !"  
Sara : "Monsieur se croit indispensable en plus !"

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes à se regarder. Puis Grissom retourna vers la porte. Avant qu'il n'atteigne celle-ci, Sara le rattrapa et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Sara : "Tu as raison ! Tu mes totalement indispensable !"

**A suivre ...**

**N/A : "Petit bouchon" est vraiment désolée de ne pas satisfaire tous les fans lol ! Mais bon, là vous pouvez imaginer la suite que vous voulez hihi **


	20. Chapter 20

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reveiews et MP qui me font énormément plaisir ! Maman diddou je suis vraiment désolée :s**

**Chapitre 20 : Menthe religieuse.** (Je sais même pas pourquoi ce titre mdr) !

Tout le monde dormait, néanmoins le chalet n'en était pas calme pour autant. En effet, des bruits provenaient de la cuisine. Nick ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes puis se rendormit. Sara se réveilla tout doucement, elle regarda l'heure sur son portable : 13h. Elle émergea doucement de son état comateux et décida de se lever. Aux bruits qu'elle percevait, l'un de ses amis s'affairait dans la cuisine. Elle parcouru le trajet de sa chambre à la pièce les yeux mi-clos. C'est alors qu'elle aperçue une silhouette qui n'appartenait pas à ses amis. Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnu tout de suite la personne.

Sara (sautant dans les bras de Brass) : "Jim !"  
Brass : "Sar'! Je suis heureux de te voir !"  
Sara : "Jim, on t'as oublié ! Merde. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?"  
Brass : "Depuis 40 bonnes minutes. Je suis arrivé à l'aéroport et personne ne m'y attendait. J'ai donc pris un taxi. Lorsque je suis entré dans le chalet, j'ai remarqué que tout le monde dormait. Alors me voilà en train de faire la cuisine."  
Sara : "Oh, je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai complètement oublié que c'était ce matin que tu arrivais."  
Brass : "Hey, ce n'est rien. Profitons que les autres dorment. Comment ça se passe avec ton petit amoureux ?"  
Sara : "Jim ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possible."  
Brass : "Gil commence à déteindre sur toi. Fais attention. Allez racontes-moi un peu. C'est pas compliqué avec les autres zigotos ?"  
Sara : "Si, un peu. Mais bon pour la plupart des sorties on faisait équipe tous les deux. Et puis le soir, il me rejoint dans ma chambre pour me souhaiter bonne nuit."  
Brass (riant) : "Je préfère ne pas en savoir plus."  
Sara : "Jim ! Néanmoins, on a eu de dures journées. J'ai eu un accident de jet ski, puis on suivit les crises de jalousies et enfin Catherine qui essaye de percer notre secret. J'avoue que j'attends la fin des vacances avec impatience."  
Brass : "C'est sûr, ça ne doit pas être de tout repos. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vol à votre secours."

Grissom fit son entrée dans la pièce, dans un état tout aussi comateux que Sara, et fut surpris d'y trouver Brass.

Grissom : "Jim ! Que fais-tu ici ?"  
Brass : "Bonjour vieil ami. Je vois que ma visite t'enchante. Je vous signale que je viens toujours à la même date chaque année et que c'est vous qui m'avez oublié !"  
Grissom : "Désolé Jim. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas au courant. C'est la première année que je viens."  
Sara : "Tu te défiles bien vite mon cœur !"  
Grissom : "Dis donc toi ! Ce matin j'ai même pas eu le droit à une visite."  
Sara : "Non. J'ai entendu du bruit dans la cuisine donc j'ai été voir qui c'était."

Sara s'approcha de Grissom tout en regardant aux alentours si quelqu'un arrivait. Elle accola ses lèvres aux siennes.

Sara : "Bonjour mon cœur. Bien dormis ?"  
Grissom : "Hm, très bien. Mais il me manquait la compagnie d'une belle brune."  
Brass : "Hm, hm. Désolé de vous déranger les amis, mais dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas seul en ce lieu ?"

A cette remarque Grissom et Sara grimacèrent. Ils durent se résoudre à se séparer et s'installèrent à table.

Brass : "Je vous laisse tous les deux. J'ai une énorme envie d'aller réveiller les autres. Ils m'ont quand même oublié !"

Jim laissa donc les deux amoureux dans le salon et prit la direction des chambres. Il entra dans chacune, réveillant les hôtes à cris et hurlements.

Une demi-heure plus tard les csi étaient tous attablés, dégustant le délicieux repas préparé par Brass.

Nick (embêté) : "Brass, on voulait encore s'excuser de vous avoir oublié. Personne ne s'est levé !"  
Brass : "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais très bien que vous vous êtes amusés ces derniers jours et que vous êtes fatigués."

Une fois rassasié, ils prirent chacun leur tour le temps de se préparer. Ils allaient passer l'après midi à la plage. Brass était impatient de retrouver ses amis et collègues et de jouer avec eux au volley. Il désirait surtout leur montrer les progrès qu'il avait faits.

C'est donc en milieu d'après midi qu'ils se rendirent tous les 7 sur la plage. Ils formèrent les équipes. D'un côté du filet se trouvait : Warrick, Catherine et Greg. De l'autre : Nick, Sara et Jim. Grissom restant sur le côté pour arbitrer la partie. Ce fut après 1h30 d'efforts physiques intenses que le match se termina. L'équipe de Jim fut proclamée victorieuse. Grissom ayant légèrement triché pour faire gagner sa petite femme. Etant tous collant de sueur, ils se jetèrent dans l'eau et chahutèrent comme des adolescents. Jim rejoignit Grissom étendu sur sa serviette.

Brass : "Alors mon vieux, tu n'accompagnes pas ta princesse dans l'eau ?"  
Grissom : "Non. Je n'aime pas trop me baigner. Je préfère la surveiller d'ici."  
Brass : "Ah, parce que tu la surveille ! Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?"  
Grissom : "A elle si ! Aux autres non ! En parlant de ça, la belle blonde assise un peu plus loin n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure."  
Brass : "Où ? Cette fille ? Non. C'est toi qu'elle regarde."  
Grissom : "N'importe quoi ! Attention, la voilà !"  
Blonde : "Bonjour messieurs. Excusez moi de vous déranger, je cherche une personne aimable pur me mettre de la crème dans le dos."  
Brass (montrant Grissom du doigt) : "Bonjour. Il s'en chargera très bien !"  
Grissom : "Quoi..Moi…Mais, non je…"  
Blonde : "C'est très gentil à vous."

Elle s'installa entre les jambes de Grissom et baissa ses bretelles de maillot de bain. Grissom était vraiment très mal à l'aise de cette situation. Il prit alors la crème, et d'une main tremblante il l'étala sur le dos de la jeune femme. Sara qui avait remarqué la présence de cette jeune femme aux côtés de son amant, se redressa. Elle se tenait droite comme un "i" les mains sur les hanches et regardait la scène. Quand à Grissom, il acheva son massage. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, posa une main sur son torse et l'embrassa sur la joue. S'en était trop pour Sara qui s'approcha de Grissom à grandes enjambées. Toute l'équipe encore dans l'eau se retourna pour assister à la scène. Sara, énervée, arriva face à Grissom et le gifla. Puis elle partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux, en direction du chalet. Grissom avait la main sur la joue ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se leva abasourdi lorsque Nick arriva à sa hauteur, essoufflé.

Nick : "Ne vous inquiétez pas patron je m'en occupe. Brass vous veillez sur lui !"

La scène n'était pas restée inaperçue pour Catherine, Warrick et Greg qui sortaient de l'eau pour rejoindre leur patron.

Catherine (énervée) : "Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un imbécile chef ! Comme si vous ne saviez pas que Sara était amoureuse de vous !"  
Brass : "Catherine, laissez-le se remettre de ses émotions. Il vient de se faire gifler tout de même."  
Catherine : "Oui, et pas par n'importe qui ! »

Nick avait réussi à rattraper Sara. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé, Sara pleurant dans les bras dans son ami. Il lui caressait le dos pour la réconforter.

Nick : "Hey, princesse calmes-toi. Je sais que tu lui en veux énormément, mais tu devrais parler avec lui."  
Sara : "Non. Je ne veux plus le voir Nicky. Je pars ce soir !"  
Nick : "Bébé, ne fait pas cette erreur. Ça fait des années que tu l'attends et maintenant tu vas le fuir."  
Sara : "Nicky, il a dragué une fille sous mes yeux !"  
Nick : "Peut-être que ce que tu as vu n'est pas le reflet de la réalité."  
Sara : "Je rêve ou tu le défends là !"  
Nick : "Je serais toujours de ton côté. Mais en tant qu'homme je m'y connais un peu en drague. Je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne la draguait pas. C'était même plutôt elle."  
Sara : "Peut-être. Mais il l'a quand même touché et s'est laissé embrasser !"  
Nick : "Je sais. J'étais là. Ou vas-tu Sar' ?"  
Sara : "Faire mon sac. Je pars d'ici !"

Grissom et Jim revenaient de la plage. Le pas du second était déterminé. Il s'était confondu en excuses auprès de Grissom. Ce qui s'était passé était entièrement de sa faute. Il voulait plaisanter avec son ami et ne pensait pas que Sara réagirait ainsi. Quand à Grissom, il traînait des pieds derrière son ami. Il se remémorait chaque minute qui venait de s'écouler. Pourquoi Sara l'avait-elle giflé ? Ils auraient pu en discuter. Si elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il n'avait pas voulu toucher cette femme, elle était venue d'elle-même et c'était de la faute à Jim. Non. Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? C'était tellement plus facile de rejeter la faute sur de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir. Ils arrivaient au chalet. Ils trouvèrent Nick dans le salon faisant les cent pas.

Brass : "Nick, alors comment va-t-elle ?"  
Nick : "Très mal Brass. Très mal. J'ai essayé de la raisonner, mais elle est tellement têtue. Elle est dans sa chambre en train de faire son sac. Elle veut retourner à Vegas ce soir."

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Grissom était étendu sur le sol, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter. Sara voulait le quitter. Cette phrase résonnait dans son esprit. Elle partait. Elle l'abandonnait. Nick et Jim se précipitèrent et le firent s'assoir sur le canapé. Nick alla chercher un verre d'eau.

Nick : "Je suis désolé patron. J'ai tout fait pour la retenir. Je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien."  
Brass : "Ne t'inquiètes pas Gil. Je vais lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais te la ramener."

Sur ses mots Jim quitta le salon et se retrouva face à la porte de chambre de Sara. Il toqua et n'entendant pas de réponse il se décida à entrer. Elle était là, les larmes aux yeux. Son sac était posé sur son lit et elle le remplissait de ses affaires.

Brass : "Sar', trésor. Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait. Attends de savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé."  
Sara : "Je n'attendrais rien du tout Jim !"  
Brass : "Tu vas t'asseoir et m'écouter ! C'est un ordre du policier !"

Jim s'avança vers Sara et l'a força à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il s'agenouilla face à elle, baissa la tête et commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Une fois qu'il eu finit, il releva la tête et fixa Sara.

Sara : "Ça ne change rien. Il aurait pu la repousser. Il n'était pas obligé de lui étaler de la crème !"  
Brass : "Sara, tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai dit à cette femme que Gil allait lui étaler la crème. Je voulais faire une farce à mon vieil ami, et j'ai totalement oublié que tu pourrais être jalouse. Je suis vraiment désolé Sara. Gil n'y ai pour rien. Depuis que tu l'as giflé il est sur une autre planète. Il ne supportera pas que tu le quittes. Tu sais très bien que s'il a attendu des années pour t'avouer ses sentiments, c'était par peur que tu partes pour un autre. Et c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui : le quitter."  
Sara : "Je sais Jim. Mais j'en ai marre qu'il me fasse toujours souffrir. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il me fait du mal."  
Brass : "Il t'aime Sara, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire !"  
Sara : "Je le sais. Moi aussi je l'aime, et plus que tout."  
Brass : "Alors pardonne-lui !"  
Sara : "Je ne fais que ça !"  
Brass : "Oui, parfois Gil est maladroit. Mais c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on les comprend et qu'on ne les refaits plus. Et puis tu l'aime comme il est. Tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre, non ?"  
Sara : "Oh, Jim je m'en veux !"  
Brass : "Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Sara. Je comprends très bien ta réaction. Et Gil aussi. Mais ne quittes pas le chalet ce soir, tu l'achèverais. Ecoute ce qu'il a à te dire. Pardonne-lui Sara. Tu es toute sa vie, toute son âme. Je le sais depuis des années. Si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, ai confiance en moi !"  
Sara : "J'ai confiance en vous deux Jim ! Mais il ne me pardonnera pas !"

Sara se retrouva à pleurer dans les bras de Jim. Elle avait réagi trop vivement mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait ? Elle était impulsive de caractère et faisait souvent des choses qu'elle regrettait. Comment avait-elle pu perdre confiance en Gil ? Comment avait-elle pu le gifler ?

Jim sortit de la chambre et retourna dans le salon. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Nick pour lui faire comprendre que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il alla voir Grissom et lui conseilla d'aller parler à Sara.

Grissom se leva et se retrouva dans la chambre de Sara, face à elle. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Il était totalement perdu.

Sara : "Grissom, je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé. Je.."  
Grissom : "Grissom ? C'est comme ça que tu m'appelles maintenant ? Alors je ne comptes plus pour toi ?"  
Sara : "Gil, je suis désolée. Je… J'ai réagi trop vivement et je m'en excuse. Je n'aurais jamais du te gifler, et te faire confiance en sachant que tu n'avais pas dragué cette fille. Mais elle te touchait, t'embrassait et je ne pouvais le supporter."  
Sara : "Honey, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la repousser, elle s'est installée à côté de moi et m'a donné la crème. Je pensais qu'en lui étalant elle partirait plus vite, et j'étais persuadé que c'étai Jim qui l'intéressait, pas moi. Mon ange, je t'aime. J'ai tellement peur que tu me quittes pour quelqu'un d'autre, tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de quitter une aussi belle femme pour cette gamine blonde ?"  
Sara : "Oh, mon cœur, excuse moi."

Sara s'élança en pleurant dans les bras de Grissom. Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, elle releva la tête et prit le visage de Grissom dans ses mains.

Sara : "Chéri, tes joues ! La première fois c'est moi qui t'es giflé, mais la deuxième c'est qui ?"  
Grissom : "Catherine !"

Sara sourie et embrassa Grissom. Elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec lui, mais les retrouvailles n'en étaient que meilleures.

**A suivre...**

**N/A : "Petit bouchon" laisse à maCAdame le soin de développer son imagination pour la fin ptdr ! Je sens que je vais pas tarder à me faire tuer là !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos MP (Je sais je me répète !) ;) On est dans la dernière ligne droite, il ne reste plus que 5 chapitres finalement, alors j'en poste un par jour !**

**Sortez vos mouchoirs !**

**Chapitre 21 : Une demande !**

Catherine et Warrick, qui partageaient désormais la même chambre, se levèrent pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était 10h30. Catherine se chargeait des toasts et Warrick mettait la table. Nick et Greg vinrent les retrouver quelques minutes plus tard. Jim entra dans la salle vers 10h45 et prit place avec les autres. Grissom pénétra discrètement dans la chambre de Sara. Il s'installa sur une chaise à côté de son lit et la regarda dormir.

Greg : "Il va être 11h. C'est bizarre que Sara et Grissom dorment toujours. D'habitude, elle est la première à se lever."  
Nick : "Vu ce qui s'est passé hier, on devrait les laisser tranquille aujourd'hui."  
Greg : "Oui, mais bon ! Tout le monde sait que Sara est folle amoureuse de Grissom, mais jusque là ce n'est pas réciproque. Je ne comprends toujours pas sa réaction !"  
Catherine : "Qui te dis que ce n'est pas réciproque ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils ont un comportement bizarre ? La preuve, Grissom est venu en vacances 3 semaines avec nous."  
Brass : "Vous n'y êtes vraiment pas ! Vous voyez vraiment Grissom avec Sara ?"  
Warrick : "Moi ça ne me dérangerai pas, mais il est vrai que je vois mal Grissom être avec Sara. Il est déjà trop marié à son boulot."  
Catherine : "Tu sembles oublier que ces derniers temps il ne fait plus d'heure supplémentaires et prends même des jours de congés. Et Sara, elle est bien plus sereine et ne fais plus d'heures supplémentaires non plus."

Jim regarda Nick, le priant intérieurement de changer la conversation.

Nick : "On n'a rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Ça vous dit de faire de l'accro branche ?"

Les 5 amis sautèrent de joie.

Grissom était toujours dans la chambre de Sara, en train de la regarder. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment se faire pardonner de son comportement de la veille. Comment avait-il pu la blesser autant sans s'en rendre compte ? Il n'eu pas le temps de plus se plonger dans ses pensées, car Sara se mit à bouger dans son lit. Elle se réveilla tout doucement, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit la présence de Grissom à ses côtés.

Sara : "Gil ! Hm, il est quelle heure ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"  
Grissom : "Bonjour mon cœur. Il va être 11h10. Je suis venu te voir dormir, tu me manquais."  
Sara : "Humm, bonjour ! Ça fait du bien de se réveiller auprès de toi. Enfin même si tu n'es pas vraiment près de moi. Allez viens là !"

Sara se poussa un peu dans son lit pour faire de la place à Grissom. Elle tapa de la main pour lui montrer qu'il devait la rejoindre. Il se glissa alors sous les couvertures et prit Sara dans ses bras.

Grissom : "Mon cœur, je m'excuse encore pour hier. Je n'aurais jamais dû toucher cette fille."  
Sara : "Chut, évitons d'en reparler s'il te plait. Tu n'es pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire."

Grissom regarda Sara et l'embrassa. Puis il s'allongea au dessus d'elle et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de la jeune femme. Sara sentit qu'elle allait s'abandonner entièrement, mais lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de rires du salon, son corps se raidit.

Sara : "Gil ! Arrête ! S'il nous voyait !"  
Grissom : "Pfff, J'en ai vraiment marre de ces vacances où je ne peux même pas profiter de toi !"  
Sara : "Plus que 5 jours. Tu te rends comptes. On aura tenu trois semaines sans que les autres ne s'aperçoivent qu'on est en couple."  
Grissom : "Oui je sais. Je commence à douter des capacités de mes csi. Va-t-il falloir que je vous fasse remettre à niveau."  
Sara : "Hey, moi je n'ai pas à me remettre à niveau !"  
Grissom : "Je sais mon cœur. Bon j'y vais. Tu nous rejoins dans quelques minutes."

Gil commença à se lever de Sara, mais elle lui agrippa le cou et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sara : "C'est pour te donner du courage à te lever."

Elle souriait, Grissom adorait ça. Il sortit alors de la chambre de Sara et retrouva toute l'équipe à table.

Grissom : "Bonjour tout le monde !"  
Greg : "Bonjour patron. Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur on dirait."  
Grissom : "Très. Merci Greg."

Quelques minutes plus tard Sara fit son entrée, tout aussi de bonne humeur que son amant.

Nick : "Au fait patron cette après-midi nous allons faire de l'accro branche, vous venez avec nous ou vous restez ici avec Jim ?"  
Grissom : "Je crois que je suis un peu trop vieux. Je préfère rester ici avec mon vieil ami, on a plein de chose à se raconter."  
Sara : "Et moi tu ne me demandes pas Nick ?"  
Nick : "Non. Toi tu es obligée de venir avec nous !"

Ils finirent tous de déjeuner sans reparler des incidents de la veille. Il était 14h de l'après midi quand les 5 csi se mirent en chemin pour passer l'après midi à l'accro branche de coin. Quand à Grissom et Brass, ils optèrent pour une balade tranquille mais loin de la plage.

Du côté de Brass et Grissom :

Brass : "Alors Gil, ces vacances ?"  
Grissom : "Très bien. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais tant aimer ça. Je me demandes même comment je vais faire pour reprendre le travail."  
Brass : "Tu m'étonnes. Tu n'as jamais pris de vacances il me semble ?"  
Grissom : "Non, jamais depuis que je travaille !"  
Brass : "Finalement, Sara aura réussi à te faire changer Gil !"  
Grissom : "Pour elle, je ferais n'importe quoi !"  
Brass : "Tu l'aimes Gil ?"  
Grissom : "Tu as encore besoin de me poser cette question Jim ? Bien sûr que je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Depuis cette conférence à Frisco. Elle était assise au premier rang et ne me quittait pas des yeux, et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait poser comme question. J'ai bien cru qu'elle ne me laisserais jamais partir ! Et puis à ton avis pourquoi je l'ai faite venir à Vegas?"  
Brass : "Oui, tu l'as faite venir à Vegas, mais tu as mis tellement d'année avant de lui avouer tes sentiments."  
Grissom : "Je sais. Et crois moi, si c'était à refaire, je lui avouerai dès San Francisco. Je ne l'aurais jamais quitté, comme ça on aurait passé beaucoup plus de temps ensemble."  
Brass : "Ouah ! Gil Grissom fou amoureux. Si on m'avait dit ça je ne l'aurais jamais cru."  
Grissom : "Jim ! J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Tu penses qu'on devrait le dire aux autres ? J'en meurs d'envie. C'est si dur d'être avec elle et de ne jamais pouvoir l'enlacer, l'embrasser."  
Brass : "Je ne sais pas. Si jamais Ecklie découvrait votre relation, ça risquerait de compromettre ta carrière !"  
Grissom : "Ma carrière je m'en fou. J'ai Sara."  
Brass : "Oui, mais il y a sa carrière aussi Gil. Si toi tu t'en fous, elle peut-être pas."  
Grissom : "C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit de prendre la décision et que je la suivrais dans son choix."  
Brass : "Mais dis moi tu es l'homme parfait !"  
Grissom : "Et, tu penses qu'elle serait heureuse…de…comment dire..hum..porter mon nom ?"  
Brass : "Sérieusement Gil, tu y penses ?"  
Grissom : "Depuis qu'elle est à Vegas oui ! Alors ?"  
Brass : "Je crois qu'elle attend ce moment depuis bien plus longtemps que toi !"  
Grissom : "Merci Jim !"

Du coté des 5 csi :

Catherine : "J'en peux plus, moi j'arrête."  
Warrick : "Catherine, tu n'en ai qu'au parcours bleu. Tentes au moins le rouge."  
Catherine : "Non Warrick, désolée mais je suis morte."  
Greg : "Pour une csi tu n'es pas très performante."  
Catherine : "Je ne t'ai pas sonné Greg. Moi je descends. Je vous attend à la caisse."

Plusieurs minutes plus tard :

Nick : "Sara, tu tentes l'extrême ?"  
Sara : "Oui pourquoi Nicky, tu ne me suis pas ?"  
Nick : "Greg et moi si ! Mais cela m'étonne car Warrick abandonne."  
Sara : "Et vous avez peur que parce que je suis une fille je ne vais pas y arriver ?"  
Nick : "Un peu oui !"  
Sara : "C'est-ce qu'on verra !"

Nos 5 experts retrouvèrent le chalet aux environs de 18h. Jim et Grissom avaient préparé un barbecue. Ils les retrouvèrent exténués.

Brass : "Alors cette après-midi ?"  
Sara (amusée) : "Géniale ! J'ai adoré ! Un les garçons ?"  
Brass : "Pourquoi es-tu aussi souriante ?"  
Sara : "Les garçons vont te répondre Jim !"  
Nick (vexé) : "Sara est toute heureuse car elle a fait le dernier parcours et que Greg et moi on a eu du mal à la suivre."  
Brass : "Ah je vois. Les garçons, cela fait 5 ans qu'elle vous bat. Vous n'êtes toujours pas habitués ?"  
Nick : "Si ! Mais je ne comprends toujours pas d'où elle puise toute cette force et cette énergie."  
Sara : (regardant Grissom) : "J'ai de l'entraînement et un bon coach les mecs !"

Il l'a regarda également et rougit à cette remarque. Quoi ? Moi ? Un bon entraîneur ? Cela voudrait-il dire que au lit je… Non. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la remarque de Sara.

Catherine : "Patron ! Vous êtes avec nous ?"  
Grissom : "Hein, hm oui Catherine désolé."  
Catherine : "Vous planez encore !"

Ils se mirent tous à table et dînèrent dans la bonne humeur. Sauf pour Greg et Nick qui avait encore du mal à admettre leur défaite face à Sara. Un jour ils arriveraient à la battre.

Vers les 21h, Sara décida de faire un tour aux alentours du chalet. Elle fut accompagnée par Grissom, les autres faisant une partie de poker. Ils pouvaient enfin se retrouver seuls. Ils marchaient main dans la main, les pieds dans l'eau. Puis d'un coup Grissom se stoppa net. Il regarda Sara droit dans les yeux et s'agenouilla.

Grissom : "Sara Sidle, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de porter mon nom ?"  
Sara : "Gil…je…euh…"

Un silence suivit. Gil se sentait de plus en plus décontenancé. Il aurait aimé une réponse, que se soit oui ou non, mais il aurait voulu une réponse.

Grissom (triste) : "Sara, je suis désolé."

Il se releva et tourna la tête, des larmes commençaient à couler. Sara le vit et se mit devant lui.

Sara : "Gil. Je suis désolée. Mais je suis surprise. Tu me demandes en mariage alors que ça ne fait que 9 mois que l'on est ensemble. Je… Je ne connais même pas ta mère. Que dirait-elle si tu te mariais sans lui dire."  
Grissom : "Tu as raison Sara. Je suis désolé."  
Sara : "Mon cœur. Je veux porter ton nom, je veux devenir ta femme."

Il se retourna le sourire aux lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Grissom : "J'y pense depuis ta venue de Vegas Sara. Et maman te connaît depuis autant de temps. Je t'aime mon cœur."  
Sara : "Gil, c'est la première fois que…."  
Grissom : "Je sais. Je t'aime ! On est pas obligé de se marier maintenant. Juste une promesse."  
Sara : "J'accepte mon amour. Je t'aime tellement."

Gil mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boite, il l'ouvra d'un geste tremblant et en sortit une belle bague en or, avec un petit diamant.

Sara : "Gil elle est magnifique !"  
Grissom : "Comme toi ma chérie."

Ils passèrent encore une heure sur la plage enlacés. Sara contemplait sa bague.

Sara : "Dommage je ne pourrais pas la porter tous les jours."  
Grissom : "Je sais. C'est mon plus grand regret."

Ils retournèrent tous les deux mains dans la main au chalet. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans celui-ci, ils virent que tout le monde était couché sauf Jim qui les attendait.

Brass : "Je vois que Gil t'as fais sa demande trésor."  
Sara : "Tu étais au courant ?"  
Brass : "Oui. Tous mes vœux de bonheur les amoureux !"

Grissom embrassa Sara pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ils retrouvèrent chacun leur chambre. Un le sourire aux lèvres, les deux autres des étoiles dans les yeux.

**A suivre ...**

**N/A : Prière de ne pas tuer ou encore violenter "petit bouchon" ou "sale gosse", sinon plus de suite hihi ! Merci :)**


	22. Chapter 21B

**Et encore merci pour les reviews et MP... blablablablablabla... ;)**

**Chapitre 22 : Le retour de la garce** (ptdr laissez je me tape des trips toute seule avec mes titres)

Grissom et Brass étaient déjà debout depuis 30 minutes. Ils s'affairaient à préparer un bon petit repas pour leurs amis, quand ils virent que les provisions commençaient à manquer. Ils laissèrent donc un message sur la table et prirent la navette pour se retrouver au marché.

Grissom : "Jim ! Tu penses que je peux prendre des fruits ?"  
Brass : "Oui, mais pas beaucoup. On pars dans 4 jours quand même."  
Grissom : "Ok. Oh viens voir, j'ai vu un super beau t-shirt pour Sara. T'en penses quoi ?"  
Brass : "Je rêve ou Gil Grissom fait même les courses pour sa femme ?"  
Grissom : "Jim un peu de sérieux s'il te plait. Bon allez je lui prends. Elle sera magnifique dedans."  
Brass : "Gil tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?"  
Grissom : "Oui pourquoi ?"  
Brass : "Bah on se connaît depuis des années, et je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pourrais avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, faire les boutiques pour elle, et en plus te marier."  
Grissom : "Les gens changent Jim. Je suis si heureux qu'elle est acceptée de devenir ma femme. Tiens d'ailleurs je vais aller lui acheter les boucles d'oreilles et le collier qui vont avec la bague. Viens, c'est dans cette petite boutique là."

Brass suivit Grissom dans la bijouterie. Ils y restèrent au moins 20 bonnes minutes, Grissom voulant dévaliser le magasin. Ils sortirent finalement avec un collier, un bracelet et de jolies boucles d'oreilles.

Grissom : "J'espère que ça lui plaira !"  
Brass : "Crois moi, aucune femme n'a eu autant de cadeaux en une seule fois."

Ils terminèrent leurs courses en rigolant.

--

Au même moment dans le chalet, Sara et Catherine étaient levées. Elles avaient lu le mot laissé par Grissom et Jim et décidèrent de faire un peu de ménage en les attendant.

Catherine : "Dis Sara, tu es toujours amoureuse de Grissom ?"  
Sara : "Catherine, on n'avait dit qu'on en parlerai plus."  
Catherine : "Je sais, mais j'ai été étonnée de ta réaction avant-hier et les garçons aussi."  
Sara : "Oui, je m'en veux terriblement."  
Catherine : "Qu'en à pensé Grissom ?"  
Sara : "Rien ! Grissom reste Grissom !"

Sara mit fin à la conversation. Elle rougissait. La veille au soir, Grissom l'avait demandé en mariage, au bord de la plage. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. L'avait-elle fait changer ? Sara Sidle avait réussi à prendre dans ses filets le célibataire endurci. Mais en plus elle avait réussi à le faire divorcer de son travail pour se marier avec lui. Que demander de plus ? Elle était heureuse.

Greg, Nick et Warrick qui se reposaient sur la terrasse virent les deux amis revenir du marché.

Nick : "Ah vous voilà !"

Sara et Catherine accoururent.

Grissom : "Pourquoi vous courrez comme ça ?"  
Catherine (rigolant) : "C'est rare de voir deux hommes faire le boulot d'une femme."  
Brass : "Très drôle Catherine."  
Sara : "Bon ce n'est pas que je meurs de faim mais un peu quand même. Nick et Greg vous préparez le déjeuner ?"  
Nick/Greg : "Ok princesse !"

Brass emmena discrètement Catherine et Warrick dans le salon, prétextant leur demander quelque chose pour laisser Grissom seul avec Sara.

Grissom : "Honey, j'ai quelque chose pour toi."  
Sara (étonnée) : "Ah bon ?"  
Grissom : "Oui tiens. C'est pour compléter ton cadeau d'hier."

Il tendit alors à Sara 4 petits paquets. Elle les prit et commença à les ouvrir. Elle se retenait pour ne pas laisser couler des larmes. Elle regarda Grissom.

Sara : "Gil..c'est…c'est trop..je."  
Grissom : "Chut, ne dis rien mon cœur. Ça me fait plaisir. Et puis tu pourras les porter tout le temps cela, pas comme la bague."  
Sara : "Merci mon amour. Ça ira très bien avec ma robe. D'ailleurs je vais aller mettre tout ça maintenant."  
Grissom : "Vous me faites trop d'honneur Sara Sidle. Vous voulez que je perde tous mes moyens."

Sara le regarda et sourie. Elle prit la direction de sa chambre et alla se changer. Elle enfila donc sa belle robe en lin offerte par Grissom, et mit les boucles d'oreilles, le bracelet et le collier. Elle regarda sa bague de fiançailles dans sa boite, sous son oreiller. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya et retrouva les autres dans le salon.

Grissom (rougissant) : "Euh, Sara vous…"  
Nick : "Sara, tu…oua…t'es.."  
Greg : "T'es ravissante."  
Sara : "Merci. Je.. J'avais envie de la mettre."

Elle prit place à table à côté de Grissom. Celui-ci posa une main sur sa cuisse et la massa discrètement. En se penchant pour prendre un bout de pain, il arriva à son oreille.

Grissom (chuchotant) : "Tu es plus que magnifique mon cœur."

Sara se sentit rougir et posa sa main sur celle de Grissom sous la table.

--

Le repas terminé, ils décidèrent tous de se rendre sur la plage pour profiter des derniers jours. Grissom s'installa sur sa serviette à côté de Sara. Tous les autres étaient partis s'amuser dans l'eau.

Grissom : "Chérie, tu ne vas pas jouer avec Nick et les autres ?"  
Sara : "Non !"  
Grissom : "Honey, je sais que tu aimes l'eau. Vas-y ! D'habitude tu ne te fais pas prier."  
Sara : "J'ai pas envie aujourd'hui !"  
Grissom : "Sara, regarde-moi. Oh mais dis moi tu es jalouse ?"  
Sara : "N'importe quoi !"  
Grissom : "Si je le vois."  
Sara : "Bon ok. Je préfère rester ici plutôt que de voir cette pétasse blonde revenir te toucher."  
Grissom : "SARA ! Vas t'amuser un petit peu. Je t'ai demandé en mariage hier soir, ce n'est pas pour me faire draguer aujourd'hui."  
Sara : "Gil, ce n'est pas toi, c'est elle le problème."  
Grissom : "S'il te plait mon cœur, vas rejoindre les autres. Fais-moi plaisir."  
Sara : "Bon d'accord. De tout façon je ne peux rien de refuser quand tu fais cette tête."

Elle se leva et prit la direction de la mer. Sur le chemin elle croisa Catherine qui remontait.

Sara : "Cath, tu ne vas plus à l'eau ?"  
Catherine : "Non, j'en ai marre. Je vais rejoindre Grissom. Ne viens pas me gifler surtout."  
Sara : "Très drôle Cath !"

Sara se retrouva dans les bras de Brass et de Nick qui s'amusaient tous les deux à la couler. Greg et Warrick les avaient rejoins.

Greg : "Et les mecs ! Regardez sur la plage. La blonde de la dernière fois réattaque avec Grissom !"

Sara sentit son sang se glacer et se retourna pour voir si les garçons disaient vrai. Nick et Jim s'approchèrent d'elle et ne la lâchèrent pas.

Sara : "C'est bon les garçons je lui fais confiance."  
Brass : "On sait, mais on veut t'éviter une autre catastrophe qui pourrait mettre les autres au courant."

C'est comme ça que Sara assista au loin à la scène, sans savoir ce qu'il se disait. Jim et Nick la tenait par chaque bras.

Sur la plage :

Blonde (s'asseyant aux côtés de Grissom) : : "Monsieur Grissom. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?"  
Grissom : "Je vais bien, mais désolé cette serviette est prise."  
Blonde : "Oh, je vois par la brunette de la dernière fois !"  
Grissom : "La brunette comme vous dites n'est qu'une de mes employés."  
Blonde (s'approchant de lui) : "Bien sûr c'est pour cela qu'elle est venue vous gifler."  
Grissom : « Ecoutez mademoiselle, vous êtes aimable mais je vais vous demander de partir."  
Blonde :"La dernière fois vous étiez plus coopératif."

La jeune femme approcha doucement sa tête de celle de Grissom. Catherine était toujours à côté, abasourdie par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Quand à Brass et Nick ils agrippaient un peu plus Sara, de peur qu'elle ne retourne le gifler. La blonde colla ses lèvres sur celles de Grissom. Il la rejeta de suite.

Grissom : « Ecoutez, vous dégagez d'ici maintenant. Je suis un homme marié !"

La blonde fit une moue et s'en alla tout de suite. Grissom se retourna vers Catherine qui le regardait étonnée.

Grissom (énervé) : "Quoi Catherine ?"  
Catherine : "Vous…patron…vous..êtes ma..marié ?"  
Grissom : "Hein, euh, oui. Je… désolé Catherine de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt."  
Catherine : "Avec qui ?"  
Grissom : "Mon amie qui est resté à Vegas."  
Catherine (s'écriant) : "Je le savais !"

Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers les garçons.

Catherine : "Les mecs, les mecs…Grissom il a repoussé la fille."  
Greg : "Oui on a vu et…"  
Catherine : "Il l'a repoussé parce qu'il..il est ma..marié !"  
Nick (se tournant vers Brass et Sara) : "Quoi ?"  
Warrick : "Avec qui ?"

Le sang de Sara se glaça de nouveau. Elle regarda Brass était aussi inquiet qu'elle.

Catherine : "Avec la femme qu'il a laissé à Vegas. Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était avec quelqu'un."

Sara se lâcha de l'emprise de Brass et prit la direction de la plage pour rejoindre Grissom. Ceci ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux Greg qui le fit remarquer aux autres.

Greg : "Oula, je crois que ça va encore chauffer pour le boss."

Tout le monde se retourna et vit Sara se tenant debout devant Grissom en agitant les mains.

Sara : "Alors comme ça tu es marié ?"  
Grissom : "Oui. Enfin pas encore tout à fait, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps non ?"  
Sara : "Oui bien sûr. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver une autre excuse pour dégager cette poufiasse."  
Grissom : "Sara, elle m'a embrassé…."  
Sara : "Oui j'ai vu !"  
Grissom : "Et tu ne dis rien ?"  
Sara : "Non. Je te fais confiance. Tu n'as pas répondu à ce baiser à ce que j'ai pu voir."  
Grissom : "Merci mon amour. Mais pourquoi agite tu les bras de cette façon ?"  
Sara : "Il faut bien que je fasse semblant de t'engueuler non ? Pour les autres. Alors comme ça ta femme t'attend à Vegas ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, elle t'attend patiemment dans sa chambre au chalet."

Puis elle prit la direction du chalet en courant pour paraître énervé. Nick avait rejoint Grissom qui se levait.

Nick : "Patron..vous…"  
Grissom : "Oui Nick j'ai demandé Sara en mariage hier. Si vous voulez en savoir plus demandez discrètement à Jim."  
Nick : "Mais patron, vous allez où ?"  
Grissom : "Ma femme m'attend au chalet !"

Nick compris tout de suite l'allusion de Grissom et retourna auprès de ses amis.

Greg : "Mais il va où Grissom ?"  
Nick : "Sara à piqué une crise. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait que je m'en charge mais il m'a dit que c'était à lui de régler cette affaire."  
Catherine : "Il va enfin prendre ses responsabilités."

Grissom avait retrouvé Sara dans sa chambre, peu vêtue.

Sara : "Vous en avez mis du temps docteur Grissom."  
Grissom : "C'est que je me fais un peu vieux. Je fatigue plus vite."  
Sara : "Ah bon ! Je n'avais pas remarqué. Je croyais que mon mari était infatigable."  
Grissom : "Dans les bras de sa femme oui !"  
Sara : "J'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça."  
Grissom : "Comme ça comment ?"  
Sara : "Mon mari aurait-il développé son sens de l'humour ces derniers jours ?"  
Grissom : "J'aime quand ma femme joue sur les mots."  
Sara : "Ah oui ? Et si on faisait une trêve sur les mots pendant les minutes qui suivent !"  
Grissom : "Votre mari est tout à fait d'accord."

Il attrapa Sara dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser. Elle s'empressa d'approfondir ce baiser, tout en essayant de déboutonner le pantalon de Grissom. Il l'a porta et l'installa sur le lit. Ils passèrent une formidable fin d'après midi. _(MaCAdame encore a toi de faire le boulot dans ton imagination)_

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils sortirent de la chambre. Leurs amis arrivèrent 20 minutes après. Sara prépara le dîner avec Catherine. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la cuisine.

Catherine : "Sara, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air heureuse !"  
Sara :"Heu, oui ça va. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse ?"  
Catherine : "Bah, je ne sais pas. Ce fut un choc pour nous tous d'apprendre que Grissom était marié, mais ça a dû l'être plus pour toi. Vu que tu as des sentiments pour lui."  
Sara : "Ah pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. On a pas mal discuté. Il a fait son choix et je le respecte."  
Grissom : "Je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça. On va pouvoir faire la tournée des boites ensemble à Vegas à la recherche d'hommes."  
Sara : "Pas trop vite Catherine. Chaque chose en son temps."

Sara se retourna et vit son (futur) mari parler en compagnie de Warrick et de Greg. Les garçons lui demandaient une description de sa femme, comment était la vie de couple, si le mariage n'était pas trop emprisonnant, etc.  
Quand à Nick, il avait prétexté aller chercher du bois en compagnie de Brass pour en savoir plus sur la demande en mariage de Grissom.

C'est tous heureux qu'ils s'installèrent à table. Personne ne reparla du mariage de Grissom et il en était heureux. Ils étaient tous focalisé sur leur journée du lendemain. Nick avait reçu un appel de Raphaël. Demain, ils iraient tous faire de la plongée sous marine.

**A suivre...**

**N/A : "petit boucbon" a vraiment des tendances sado mdr, elle n'a pas peur de cette foule (ouais j'exagère un peu :p) de fans en furie**


	23. Chapter 23

**Blablabla... Merci pour les reviews et MP ;) je prend toujours plaisir a vous lire ;)**

**Chapitre 23 : Outch, quand le passé nous rattrape bonjour les degâts** (no comment pour le titre).

Il était 9h et tout le monde était déjà prêt, debout depuis 2h environ. Ils se trouvaient à l'arrêt de la navette pour la prendre etainsi rejoindreRaphaël à la marina. Ils arrivèrent au port vers 9h30, le départ était prévu pour 10h. Ils avancèrent sur le ponton pour rejoindre le bureau de Raphaël. Sara entra la première, heureuse de revoir son cousin.

Sara: "Raph' ! Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?"  
Raphaël: "Très bien cousine et toi ?"  
Sara: "Je suis plus qu'heureuse. J'en profite que les autres ne soient pas derrière moi pour te le dire, Gil m'a demandé en mariage il y a deux jours et j'ai dit oui."  
Raphaël: "Sar', déjà que je suis sur un petit nuage depuis que tu m'as annoncé que Gil et toi vous étiez ensemble, mais alors là. C'est… je n'ai même pas de mots."

Les autres firent leur entrée. Ils saluèrent tous Raphaël. Grissom fut surpris que Raphaël le prenne dans ses bras, mais en regardant Sara il avait compris qu'elle l'avait mis au courant. Raphaël sortit le matériel nécessaire à chacun pour la plongée sous marine. Quand un homme fit son entrée.

Homme: "Sara ! C'est toi ?"

Sara ne bougea pas, elle connaissait cette voix. Cela faisait plus de 5 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle appartenait à ce charmant jeune homme de 34 ans, brun aux yeux bleus foncés. Elle décida de se retourner, pour apercevoir cette masse qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

Sara (énervée) : "Samuel !"  
Samuel: "Tu as l'air heureuse de me voir dis donc."  
Sara: "Je suis désolée, c'est juste que je suis surprise de te voir ici."  
Samuel: "J'ai été autant surpris que toi quand Raphaël m'a dit que tu étais ici."

Sara se retourna vers son cousin et le fusilla du regard. Elle s'excusa auprès du beau jeune homme brun et rejoint Raphaël.

Sara: "Viens par là toi !"

Elle l'attira à l'écart pour que personne ne puisse entendre la conversation.

Sara: "Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?"  
Raphaël: "Sar' calme toi. Je l'ai eu au téléphone avant-hier, il m'a demandé si j'avais de tes nouvelles alors je lui ai dit que tu étais là. C'est mon meilleur ami quand même !"  
Sara: "Oui, et aussi l'homme avec qui j'étais censée me marier."  
Raphaël: "Oui je sais. Je suis désolé, mais cela fait plus de 5 ans il y a prescription. Faites la paix."  
Sara: "Je te hais Raphaël, tu m'entends, je te hais."

Pendant ce temps:

Catherine s'avança de Samuel pour faire les présentations.

Catherine: "Bonjour, je m'appelle Catherine. Le grand noir là bas c'est Warrick, à côté de lui c'est Greg, puis Nick, Jim et notre patron Gil Grissom !"

Samuel s'approcha alors de Grissom.

Samuel: "Alors c'est vous monsieur Grissom. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous."  
Grissom (lui serrant la main): "Et vous êtes ?"  
Samuel: "Samuel Jackson, ex futur mari de Sara."

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Grissom. Catherine poussa un cri étouffé. Nick et Jim était abasourdi par la nouvelle. Greg et Warrick ne savaient plus où se mettre.  
Sara et Raphaël revinrent à ce moment et elle comprit tout de suite en voyant Grissom ce qui c'était passé.

Sara: "Samuel, qu'est-ce que tu leur à dis ?"  
Samuel: "La vérité."  
Sara: "C'est bien ce que je craignais."  
Raphaël: "Ce n'est pas que je veux vous plomber l'ambiance, mais il est l'heure de partir le bateau ne nous attendra pas éternellement."

Ils suivirent tous le pas de Raphaël. Ils montèrent dans le bateau, Grissom faisant bien attention de se tenir loin de Sara. Jim et Nick étaient à côté d'elle et essayer d'en savoir plus, alors elle leur raconta tout. Ils se décontractèrent. Raphaël forma les équipes.

Raphaël: "Alors, j'ai essayé de faire des groupes de deux. Nick et Greg, Warrick et Catherine, Jim avec Gil, Sara tu viens avec moi et Samuel."  
Sara (énervée): "Tu le fais exprès là ?"  
Raphaël: "Non Sara, si tu veux avancer il faut que tu tires un trait sur ton passé. Et se sera aujourd'hui !"

La tension était palpable du côté de Grissom. Jim était heureux de se retrouver avec son vieil ami, comme ça il pourrait lui expliquer tout l'histoire.

Raphaël: "Alors, jusqu'à 16h vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez plonger, ou bien aller sur la petite île là bas. N'allez pas plus loin surtout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nos bouteilles sont équipées de radar, on ne pourra pas vous perdre. Si vous avez un problème, appuyez sur ce bouton là, le commandant du bateau sera avertit aussitôt. Bonne chance les amis."

Nick et Greg furent les premiers à sauter du bateau. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir découvrir des coraux. Suivirent Warrick et Catherine, qui voulaient nager parmi les poissons. Jim et Grissom décidèrent d'aller sur la petite île. Enfin ce fut plutôt Jim qui choisit. Quand aux trois autres, ils restèrent sur le bateau pour s'expliquer.

Sur le bateau :

Raphaël: "Sara, maintenant je vais te laisser avec Samuel. Tachez de rester aimable."  
Sara: "Merci Raphaël, grâce à toi Gil ne voudra plus me parler."  
Samuel: "Sara, je voudrais savoir. C'est pour lui que tu m'as quitté devant l'autel ?"  
Sara: "Sam. Pas que pour lui. On était jeune et j'avais peur."  
Samuel: "Je pensais vraiment que ce Gil Grissom dont tu parlais tout le temps était un sportif, ou une personne de le genre. Je le rencontre aujourd'hui et je m'aperçois qu'il à 15 ans de plus que nous."  
Sara: "Samuel, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois à l'université, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait souffrir mais je ne pouvais pas me marier avec toi. C'est lui que j'aime."  
Samuel: "Je sais Sara, mais tu le savais bien avant de m'épouser. Tu l'as su même avant que je te demande en mariage, et tu as quand même accepté."  
Sara: "Oui, mais il était reparti pour Vegas…"  
Samuel: "Et il a fallut qu'il t'appelle pour une enquête là bas la veille de notre mariage. Tu m'as quitté devant l'autel devant ma famille et tes amis. Tu as pris l'avion et tu n'es jamais revenue. Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles de toi. Et aujourd'hui j'apprend que tu vas te marier avec ce vieux."  
Sara (en colère): "Reste poli Samuel s'il te plait. Je sais que je t'ai blessé et je m'en excuse."  
Samuel: "Tu m'as blessé ? Mais bien plus que ça Sara. Ça fait plus de 5 ans que je te recherche, que je ne vis plus, que je ne dors plus, que toutes les filles que je rencontre ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Sara tu étais, et tu restera mon âme sœur."  
Sara: "Non Samuel, si nous étions des âmes sœurs, nous serions ensemble. Les âmes sœurs finissent toujours par se rencontrer un jour."  
Samuel: "Aujourd'hui on se rencontre."  
Sara: "Ce n'est pas le hasard. Mon âme sœur c'est Gil, que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant si tu n'es pas prêt à l'accepter vas t-en. Ne me gâche pas ma relation avec Gil."  
Samuel: "Oh, je ne suis pas un salaud, si tu veux j'irai même le voir."  
Sara: "Non, tu en a déjà trop fait. Qu'est-ce que tu lui à dit au juste ?"  
Samuel: "Je me suis présenté comme ton ex futur mari."  
Sara: "Aïe !"

Sur l'île :

Brass: "Gil viens t'asseoir s'il te plait je voudrais te parler."  
Grissom: "Si c'est au sujet de Sara ce n'est pas la peine."  
Brass: "Viens que je t'explique, ne fais pas la même erreur qu'elle avec la belle blonde."  
Grissom: "Pfffff, je t'écoutes."  
Brass: "Voilà. Samuel est le meilleur ami de Raphaël. C'est grâce à son cousin que Sara l'a rencontré. Elle est tombée sous son charme. Sara n'était qu'une étudiante à l'époque. Et puis un jour, à une conférence, tu es entré dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Durant ce mois, elle a laissé de coté Samuel pour toi. Et puis tu l'as quitté, alors elle est retournée auprès de lui, elle pensait qu'elle ne te reverrait jamais. Et puis Samuel l'a demandé en mariage et elle a accepté. La veille de ce magnifique jour, tu l'as appelé pour la faire venir à Vegas. Elle a hésité et le jour de son mariage devant l'autel, elle a planté Samuel pour te rejoindre. Je sais que tu craignais que Sara t'abandonnes aussi le jour de votre mariage. Mais crois moi, elle ne le fera pas Gil, elle t'aime trop."  
Grissom: "Jim, c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé ?"  
Brass: "Oui, Gil."  
Grissom: "Alors, c'est de ma faute si cet homme à le cœur brisé."  
Brass: "Ne penses pas ça s'il te plait. Vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer. C'est juste que tu a tardé un petit peu."  
Grissom: "J'ai vraiment réagis comme un con !"  
Brass: "Tu ne l'a pas giflée au moins."  
Grissom: "Jim retournons sur le bateau il faut que j'aille la voir."  
Brass: "OK, on y va !"

Nick, Greg, Warrick et Catherine étaient toujours sou l'eau. Il parcourait les profondeurs de l'océan afin de découvrir de merveilleuses choses. Catherine aperçu même une perle dans une huître mais ne pu l'atteindre.

Jim et Grissom se retrouvaient désormais sur le bateau. Sara et Samuel discutait, apparemment ils avaient fait la paix. Raphaël quand à lui, avait sauté pour retrouver els autres et leur montrer des épaves de bateaux. Grissom fit son apparition. Il se dirigea vers Sara, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Grissom: "Je suis désolé mon cœur si j'ai mal réagi."  
Sara: "Gil, tu n'as pas mal réagi. Je voudrais t'expliquer."  
Grissom: "Jim s'en ai chargé."

Elle se retourna sur Brass et lui adressa un grand sourire.

Sara: "Samuel, je te présente mon futur mari Gil Grissom. Je sais que vous avez déjà fait connaissance, mais en de mauvais termes."

Grissom fit un signe de la tête auquel répondit Samuel. Ils étaient gênés tous les deux. Grissom parce qu'il avait ruiné la vie de cet homme, et Samuel parce que Grissom lui avait piqué la femme de sa vie.  
Sara rompit le silence qui s'était instauré.

Sara: "Les garçons je vais nous chercher des bières. Soyez sages s'il vous plait !"

Elle sortit alors de leur champ de vision. C'est alors que Samuel s'approcha de Grissom et lui tendit la main.

Samuel: "Félicitations pour votre futur mariage monsieur Grissom. Le seul conseil que je puisse vous donner, c'est de vous assurer qu'elle ne pense pas à un autre. Mais vu son comportement, je ne pense pas ! Elle vous aime, elle vous a toujours aimé. Je le sais, en pleine nuit elle faisait des cauchemars et à chaque fois elle demandait à ce que vous ne partiez pas et restiez auprès d'elle."  
Grissom: "Je… je suis désolé pour vous. Et pour le mariage, heu …"  
Samuel: «Ne soyez pas embêté, je ne le répéterais pas devant vos amis. Je sais qu'il faut que ça reste secret. Je ne détruirai pas votre couple, je lui en ai fait la promesse. Et je suis un homme de parole."  
Grissom: "Merci."

Sara revint, et ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler. Grissom était amusé d'en apprendre plus sur le passé de Sara, surtout les conneries qu'elle pouvait faire. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru comme ça. Même si des fois elle paraissait un peu effrontée. Mais c'est-ce que Grissom aimait chez elle.  
A 16h, tout le monde était sur le bateau, pour le retour. C'était leur avant dernier jour de vacances et ils en avaient bien profité.

Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant près du port en compagnie de Samuel et Raphaël. Sara était heureuse de voir son futur mari s'entendre si bien avec son futur ex mari. Les 7 amis se retrouvèrent au chalet vers minuit, épuisés. Sans tarder, ils se couchèrent tous, sauf Grissom qui se retrouva dans la chambre de Sara.

Grissom: "Sara, j'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Sara s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et nicha son nez dans son cou.

Sara: "Je t'écoutes mon cœur."  
Grissom: "Je me disais que…tu sais on peut encore attendre pour le mariage. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes poussée par moi. J'attendrais que tu sois prête."  
Sara: "Gil, je t'aime. Je suis prête pour ce mariage depuis Frisco. Je ne te ferais pas la même chose qu'a Samuel, car tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je demande juste à rencontrer ta mère mon amour. J'ai très envie de connaître maman Grissom."  
Grissom: "Très bien. En rentrant, je nous met deux jours en congés et on part pour voir ma mère."  
Sara: "Mais, ce sera suspicieux si on a les mêmes jours de congés."  
Grissom: "Et alors, je m'en fou Sara. Je t'aime et j'ai envie de le hurler. De toute façon quand on sera marié, il faudra bien que les autres l'apprennent. Sara j'ai une autre chose à te dire. J'ai envie de former une famille avec toi."  
Sara: "Gil…"  
Grissom: "Chut, laisse moi finir. Avant je n'aurais jamais pensé que la vie de couple était pour moi. Je ne pensais qu'à mon boulot. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me marier et avoir des enfants. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré j'ai envie de tout ça. Tu m'as rendu vivant Sara. Fonder une famille, j'y pense depuis Frisco. Je t'aime. Et je veux un ou plusieurs petits êtres qui représente cet amour."  
Sara: "Gil je..moi aussi je veux un enfant de toi mon cœur. C'est…"  
Grissom: "Chut."

Grissom prit le visage de Sara entre ses mains et essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux avec ses lèvres. Il parcourra son visage de doux baisers. Ils durent se quitter à grand regret. Les vacances touchaient bientôt à leur fin. Demain était leur dernier jour. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux chacun dans leur chambre _(et oui maCAdame hihi )_, lésés par ces vacances qui se terminaient, mais heureux du futur qui s'offrait enfin à eux.

**A suivre...**

**N/A : Oui j'ai encore osé les faire dormir séparement ! Hihi Je suis vraiment une sadique !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci pour les review et MP ;)**

**Chapitre 24 : Dernière soirée.**

Il était 10h et déjà la bonne humeur régnait au chalet. Ils étaient tous habillés, assis autour de la table, profitant de leur avant dernier petit déjeuner. Greg et Nick plaisantaient comme leur habitude, Warrick et Catherine ne disait rien, il redoutait la fin des vacances. Sara assise entre Grissom et Brass rigolait aux remarques de ceux-ci, n'ayant pas perdu leur sens critique. Greg fut le premier à quitter la table.

Greg: "Bon je vous laisse, je vais me trouver un rencard !"  
Sara: "Greggo, c'est notre dernier jour ici."  
Greg: "Oui, et alors. J'ai encore une nuit à combler. Surtout que cette année n'a pas été très fructueuse."  
Nick: "Alors toi !"  
Greg: "Et oui on ne se refait pas. Tchao ! On se verra peut-être sur la plage."

Nick (à Catherine et Warrick): "Et vous vous allez faire quoi pour votre dernier jour ?"  
Catherine: "Se promener. On pensait aller centre ville."  
Nick: "Ok. Et vous boss ?"  
Grissom: "Avec Sara et Jim on a prévu d'aller se balader dans la forêt avant d'aller sur la plage. Tu te joins à nous Nick ?"  
Nick: "Heu, vous êtes sur que ça ne vous dérange pas ?"  
Sara: "Mais non Nicky. Si on te le propose."

Warrick et Catherine prirent la navette à 11h pour aller passer la journée en ville.  
Quand aux quatre autres ils se promenaient en forêt.

Du côté des quatre csi :

Nick: "Brass, ça me fait bizarre de les voir comme ça main dans la main !"  
Brass: "Ne t'inquiètes pas Nick, tu t'y habitueras très vite."  
Nick: "J'espère."

Sara se retourna sur Nick et Brass.

Sara: "Vous parlez de quoi ?"  
Nick: "Hm, de rien. Des bestioles."  
Sara: "Nicky tu ne sais pas mentir. Et en plus tu rougis ! Allez qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas."  
Nick: "Rien c'est que j'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir si proche toi et Grissom."  
Grissom: "Tu sais Nick, Sara et moi on est en couple depuis 9 mois et on va se marier. Il va falloir que tu t'y habitue non ?"  
Nick: "Oui oui patron."

Sara lâcha la main de Grissom pour rejoindre Nick. Elle le prit par la taille et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Sara: "Allez tu vas t'y faire mon petit Nicky."

Grissom les rejoignit. Il attrapa Sara par la taille, et ils marchèrent tous les deux ainsi.

Grissom: "Alors, quel est le programme de ce soir ?»  
Nick: "Le dernier soir on va manger dans un restaurant du coin qui fait karaoké."  
Grissom: "Cool ! On va bien s'éclater."  
Sara: "Parce que tu chantes mon chéri ?"  
Grissom: "Moi non, mais je suppose que vous tous oui. Je viens bien rigoler."

Sara le tapa sur le torse.

Grissom: "Hey, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?"  
Sara: "Comme si tu étais fragile. Tu chanteras ce soir !"  
Grissom: "Non. Je ne sais pas chanter."  
Sara: "Allez, avec moi. S'il te plait mon amour."  
Grissom: "Tu vois Nick, devant cette moue je ne peux rien refuser."

A cette remarque ils explosèrent tous de rire.

Sara: "Il faut bien que j'arrive à le mener par le bout de nez."

Du côté de Warrick et Catherine :

Ils se baladaient tous les deux, main dans la main, dans un parc. Ils mangeaient une glace à l'eau, et profitaient du beau temps. Ils s'assirent au bord du lac qui s'étendait devant eux.

Warrick: "Catherine, je voulais te dire quelque chose."  
Catherine: "Je t'écoutes mon ange."  
Warrick: "J'en ai marre de me cacher des autres. Ils ne sont pas bêtes, ils savent tout j'en suis sûr. Greg est venu m'en parler. Il sait que nous sommes ensemble."  
Catherine: "Mais comment il a pu le savoir ?"  
Warrick: "Catherine, ça fait 3 ans que tu nous accompagne ici et chaque année on se rapproche de plus en plus."  
Catherine: "Je sais Warrick. Mais on va faire comment pour le boulot ? Tu sais très bien que Grissom va être fou de rage. J'ai vraiment essayée de me rapprocher de Sara pour en savoir plus sur sa relation avec lui, mais je n'ai rien appris. Ah, si ! Qu'il va se marier avec sa copine qui l'attend à Vegas."  
Warrick: "Je sais mon bébé que tu as tout fait pour lui tirer les vers du nez, pour qu'on est un moyen de pression. Mais je ne veux plus me cacher ! Soit tu acceptes ma décision et on l'avoue au reste de l'équipe, soit on se quitte."  
Catherine: "Quoi ? Maintenant ?"  
Warrick: "OUI !"  
Catherine: "Je ne veux pas te quitter Warrick. Ok, on leur annoncera ce soir."

Elle sortit son téléphone pour appeler Nick.

Catherine: "Nick c'est Catherine. Avec Warrick on reste en ville, on vous attend au restaurant vers 19 heures c'est bon ?"  
Nick: "…………"  
Catherine: "Ok, à toute à l'heure. J'appelle Greg pour le prévenir."

Catherine: "Greg, c'est Catherine. J'espère que tu auras écouté ce message avant la fin de la journée. On se donne rendez vous à 19h au restaurant habituel. On t'y attendra. A plus playboy !"

Sara, Jim, Nick et Grissom revinrent au chalet vers 17h30, juste assez de tems pour se préparer. Nick, Sara et Grissom furent les premiers à accéder aux trois salles de bains.  
Brass était tranquillement sur le canapé, plongé dans une revue, buvant une bière.  
Nick fut le premier sorti au bout de 20 minutes. Il laissa donc sa place à Brass. Après 30 minutes passées dans la salle de bain, Grissom fit son entrée dans le salon.

Nick: "Ouah patron, vous vous êtes mis sur votre 31 !"  
Grissom: "Merci Nick, c'est Sara qui a choisi ses affaires pour venir. Je lui ai dit que ça ne m'irait pas, mais elle a tenue fermement à ce que je les porte si on sortait."  
Nick: "Je vous assure patron qu'il va falloir qu'elle vous surveille."  
Grissom: "En parlant de Sara, elle n'est toujours pas sortie ?"  
Nick: "Non."  
Nick/Grissom (soupirant): "Ah les femmes."

Il ne fallut que 15 minutes à Brass pour se préparer, il rejoignit donc les garçons dans le salon.

Brass: "Sara n'est toujours pas sortie ?"  
Nick/Grissom: "Non !"  
Nick: "Je vais aller la chercher. Rester là !"

Nick se mit donc en direction de la salle de bain où Sara avait pris siège. Il toqua à la porte.

Nick: "Hey princesse, ça va ?"  
Sara: "Oui, Nicky j'ai bientôt fini."  
Nick: "Ok je t'attends, je veux être le premier à te voir."

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se déverrouiller et aperçu Sara.

Nick: "Heu, j'ai…j'ai bien fait d'attendre je crois. Hm, tu…J'ai pas de mots."  
Sara: "Merci Nick. J'avais peur que ça ne m'aille pas."

Sara portait une robe noire, discrète, légèrement décolleté et ouverte sur le bas du dos. Elle n'était ni trop élégante, ni pas assez. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour se genre d'endroit. Et elle serait parfaitement accordée, au pantalon et à la chemise de Gil.

Elle fit son entrée dans le salon, et quand Grissom l'aperçu, il eu la mâchoire qui se décrocha.

Grissom: "Chérie, tu es ravissante."  
Sara: "Merci mon cœur, tu es très beau aussi."  
Grissom: "Tu portes ta bague ?"  
Sara: "Oui, mais à la main droite. Elle va si bien avec la parure que tu m'as offerte, je ne pouvais ne pas la mettre ce soir."  
Brass: "Les amoureux, désolé de vous écourter de magnifique moment mais la navette ne va pas tarder à passer."  
Sara: "On arrive Jim."

Grissom embrassa rapidement Sara. Ils se mirent en route, lui la main dans le bas du dos de sa bien aimée.

Ils retrouvèrent Catherine et Warrick déjà attablés au restaurant.

Catherine: "Ouah, patron. Et toi Sara.. Je ne sais quoi dire."  
Sara (rougissant): "Merci Catherine."  
Nick: "Et vous, comment vous vous êtes changés ?"  
Warrick: "On a fait les boutiques !"  
Catherine: "J'espère que Greg a eu mon message."  
Greg: "Oui, Catherine je l'ai bien eu."  
Catherine: "Tu as failli être en retard."  
Greg: "Moi, plus en retard que Sara ? C'est un exploit ! En parlant de ça Sara tu es comment dire, magnifique. Et vous aussi patron."

Sara et Grissom se contentèrent de répondre en souriant. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Catherine se trouvait entre Warrick et Greg, Nick était entre Greg et Brass, et Sara entre Brass et Grissom. Le début du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Au plat principal, Catherine prit la parole.

Catherine: "Heu, je voulais vous annoncer quelque chose à tous. Voilà, comment vous dire ça.."  
Warrick: "Catherine et moi on est ensemble !"

Ce fut un électrochoc pour tout le monde. Personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche, Grissom manqua de s'étouffer.

Grissom: "Quoi ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Dans quelle situation vous me mettez ?"  
Catherine: "On sait patron, on en est désolé."  
Greg: "Mais c'est génial ! Depuis le temps que vous vous cherchez tous les deux."  
Grissom: "Ce n'est pas si génial, si Ecklie l'apprenait. Catherine vous pourriez tirer un trait sur votre mutation."  
Catherine: "Je sais chef, mais.."

Grissom voulut intervenir, mais il sentit une main se contracter sur sa cuisse. Comment pouvait-il réagir comme ça ? Bien sûr, en tant que patron il se devait de ne pas accepter cette situation. Mais il était aussi un homme et les comprenait très bien.

Grissom: "Evitons d'en parler à Ecklie pour le moment."  
Catherine: "Merci Gil."

L'ambiance de la soirée ne fut pas pour autant plombée. Pendant qu'ils dégustaient leur dessert, un homme passa parmi eux pour qu'ils sélectionnent des chansons. Nick, Greg et Jim choisirent de chanter en trio sur "sexe machine" de James Brown. Warrick et Catherine voulurent chanter en duo "with or without you" de U2. Et Grissom et Sara choisirent d'interpréter la chanson "sometimes" de Gabrielle.

Les premiers à passer furent Catherine et Warrick, ils interprétèrent la chanson comme un couple normal, se croisant du regard, s'enlaçant. Puis arrivèrent sur scène les 3 garçons, qui firent une version sympathique (ironique) de la chanson de James Brown. Enfin, Grissom et Sara prirent place derrière les micros. Ce fut Sara qui commença à chanter. Grissom fut surpris de voir qu'elle chanter aussi bien, il chanta le refrain en l'accompagnant, son regard débordant d'amour.  
La soirée continua. Greg, Nick et Warrick ne voulaient pas lâcher les micros et chantèrent presque toute la soirée, accompagnés par moment par Catherine.

Ils rentrèrent tous au chalet vers minuit. C'était leur dernier soir dans cet endroit magnifique. Ils ressentaient tous le même pincement au cœur. Fatigués, ils allèrent se coucher. Sara rejoignit Grissom dans sa chambre.

Grissom: "Tu chantes vraiment bien mon amour."  
Sara: "Merci, tu fais bien les cœurs."  
Grissom: "Ne te moques pas de moi."  
Sara: "Je ne me moque pas, mais ça te dirais pas d'arrêter de parler pour passer à autre chose ?"  
Grissom: "Autre chose ?"  
Sara: "Fais pas semblant de ne pas me comprendre mon amour. C'est notre dernier soir ici."

**/!\ WARNING /!\ SMUT /!\ WARNING /!\ SMUT /!\ WARNING /!\ SMUT**

Sara commença à embrasser Grissom. Il répondit à son baiser et l'approfondit rapidement. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps encore habillé de Sara, se faisant de plus en plus entreprenante.

Elle passa ses mains sous la chemise de Grissom, puis commença à la déboutonner, laissant ainsi apparaître son torse. Elle commença à l'embrasser, tout en descendant à son bas ventre. Elle mit ses mains sur la ceinture de son amant et lui enleva, faisant ainsi tomber son pantalon à ses pieds.

Grissom s'en débarrassa très vite. Il ôta la robe de sa future femme, et lui enleva son soutient gorge laissant ainsi apparaître ses seins nus, qu'il empressa d'embrasser. Il descendit, tout doucement, remonta, puis redescendit le long de son corps tout en l'embrassant.

D'un geste il prit Sara dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le lit, pour la poser délicatement. Il s'allongea sur elle, et traça une courbe de feu partant du coup de la jeune femme jusqu'à son nombril. Laissant, par endroit des parcelles de baisers humides. Puis il remonta au niveau de la poitrine de sa future femme, il commença à titiller les pointes dressées tout spécialement pour lui. Il passa de l'un à l'autre pour ne pas qu'il y est de jaloux.

Sara haletait sous les douces tortures de son patron. Elles étouffaient ses cris dans l'oreiller qu'elle avait placé sur sa tête. Elle enserra de ses jambes la taille de Grissom, et d'une maitrise experte elle se retrouva au dessus de Grissom. Elle se mit a califourchon sur lui, remuant son bassin le long du sexe tendu de son futur mari. Elle embrassa son visage, puis son cou, titilla son lobe d'oreille, descendit lentement le long du corps puissant de son amant. Grissom s'abandonna totalement, luttant pour ne pas crier.

Lorsque la bouche de Sara se retrouva dans la partie du sud du corps de Grissom, il étouffa un cri. De peur de se faire attraper, Sara mit sa main sur la bouche de son patron, et continua son va et vient avec sa bouche, prémice d'une future activité nocturne.

C'est après plusieurs longues minutes qu'ils ne firent qu'un.

Epuisés de cette douce nuit, leur dernière dans cet endroit, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**A suivre ...**

**N/A : Voilà la scène tant attendue par maCAdame. Je tiens a dire qu'à la base cette scène ne s'y trouvait pas, mais j'ai changé pour vous faire plaisir. Je vous ai tellement fait patienter lol ! Vous comprendrez que ma fic n'étant pas du NC-17, je n'ai paq approfondie lol, mais je laisse le travail a votre imagination je sais qu'elle marche très bien mdr !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre.**

**Je tiens a remercier CelCSI pour ses reviews à chaque chapitre, t'es ma fan numéro 1 ;)**

**Merci aussi à SydneyWeaver, cinderella, Abou51, Hator, Ninfea di luna et Magali pour leurs reviews moins récurrentes mais qui m'ont fait vraiment chaud au coeur.**

**Merci aussi a nanou (même si elle a pas laissé de traces lol) et à "maman diddou" qui m'a engeulé par MP (je sais je suis en tort lol).**

**Et je voulais dire un grand MERCI à maCAdame que j'ai connu grâce à cette fic ! Que grâce à elle vous avez une histoire sans fautes d'ortographes (oups mais c'est fait exprès hein ^^), et qui est la seule a avoir réclamé du SMUT ptdr !**

**Chapitre 25 : "Quand vient la fin de l'été..."** (Cf laurent Voulzy ! Je sors !)

Il était 9h30. Tout le monde était déjà levé sauf Sara et Grissom. Les autres étaient tous à table, se demandant pourquoi ils n'étaient pas la.

Greg : "Ce sont vraiment des marmottes ces deux là !"  
Nick : "Oui, c'est étonnant. Sara est toujours la première levée, surtout quand c'est le jour du départ, c'est une vraie pile électrique."

Ils dormaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Grissom, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble, et n'était apparemment pas prêt à se réveiller.

Catherine : "Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font quand même, le départ est prévu pour 14h et ils nous restent à tout ranger."

Elle se leva de table et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sara. Elle frappa à la porte et n'obtint aucune réponse.

Catherine : "Sara ! Sara, tu es là ? Réveille toi ma grande il faut partir."

Mais Sara ne répondait toujours pas, alors Catherine se décida à entrer dans la chambre. Sara n'était pas dans son lit, et apparemment elle n'avait pas passé la nuit dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea alors vers celle de Grissom.

Catherine : "Patron. Patron il est 9h30, il faut se lever."

Aucune réponse non plus de ce côté-là, elle ouvrit donc tout doucement la porte. Son cœur manqua un battement. Sara et Grissom dormaient profondément dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle referma la porte et se décida à alerter tout le monde. Elle retourna donc dans le salon en courant.

Catherine : "Les mecs, les mecs. Vous ne devinerez jamais. Sara est dans la chambre de Grissom !"  
Warrick/Greg : "Quoi ? "  
Catherine : "Oui, venez voir !"

Catherine retourna vers la chambre de Grissom accompagnée par Warrick et Greg. Ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la porte. Ce fut Greg qui l'ouvrit, et vu le même spectacle que Catherine. Il s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte pour que Warrick puisse voir. Ils étaient là tous les trois depuis 5 minutes, à les regarder dormir. Ce fut Jim qui vint rompre le silence. Il entra dans la chambre, et alla réveiller Grissom.

Brass : "Gil ! Désolé de te déranger vieil ami mais je crois qu'on a un souci."  
Grissom : "Jim ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tranquille un peu. C'est pas vrai."  
Brass : "Gil, ouvre les yeux et tu verras par toi-même."

Grissom ouvrit donc délicatement les yeux sans se détacher de Sara. Il se redressa d'un coup quand il vit Catherine, Greg et Warrick dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Grissom (criant) : "C'est quoi ce bordel ?"  
Greg : "Levez-vous et on vous racontera."

Sara gémit dans les bras de Grissom. Elle se retourna vers lui et posa sa main sur son torse, les yeux toujours fermés.

Sara : "Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme çà ?"  
Grissom (hurlant) : "Sortez tous de ma chambre !"

L'ordre de Grissom fut aussitôt exécuté. Les quatre personnes présentent sortirent aussitôt, laissant Grissom et Sara tranquillement. Il n'en revenait pas, ils venaient de se faire prendre alors que c'était le jour du départ. Les 3 semaines qu'ils avaient passé à se cacher aux yeux des autres n'avaient servis à rien, puisque aujourd'hui, leur secret venait d'être révélé. Comment avait-ils pu oublier une seconde qu'ils étaient dans le chalet, et que leurs amis étaient là aussi ?

Grissom (chuchotant à l'oreille de Sara) : "Mon amour, réveilles toi. On a un petit problème."  
Sara : "Hmm, il est tôt."  
Grissom : "Je sais mon ange, mais les autres nous on vu."

Sara se réveilla immédiatement et bondit du lit.

Sara : "De quoi ? Comment ça se fait ?"  
Grissom : "On s'est endormi après la nuit que l'on a passé et je ne me suis pas réveillé pour te faire sortir. Quand Jim est venu me voir, Catherine, Greg et Warrick nous avaient déjà découvert. Il va falloir qu'on sorte et qu'on leur explique."  
Sara : "Génial ! Trois semaines à se cacher pour rien."  
Grissom : "Je sais mon ange. Je vais me doucher."

Grissom sortit de sa chambre et entra directement dans la salle de bain d'à côté. Il était sous le jet d'eau chaude, quand il sentit des bras l'entourer.

Grissom : "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ma puce ?"  
Sara : "Tu me manquais."  
Grissom : "Sara, on ne peut pas. Les autres sont à côté."  
Sara : "Je sais, mais je ne t'ai pas dis qu'on allait faire l'amour là maintenant. Je me réserve pour plus tard."

Grissom ne comprit pas la dernière remarque de Sara. Mais son esprit fut bientôt emporté au septième ciel. Il sentait son corps frissonner sous les baisers de Sara.

Au même moment dans la salle :

Greg : "Brass, vous le saviez ?"  
Brass : "Oui depuis le début. Et il n'y a pas que moi !"  
Warrick : "Ah bon qui d'autre ?"  
Nick : "Moi ! Je le sais aussi depuis le début. »  
Catherine : "C'est pour ça que tu ne nous a pas accompagné ce matin. Tu le sais depuis le début, c'est-à-dire combien de temps ?"  
Nick : "Ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre, ni à Brass. Si vous avez des questions vous les poserez à Sara et Grissom."  
Greg : "Sale traître. Tu aurais pu nous le dire quand même."  
Nick : "Ils ne me l'ont pas dit, je les ai surpris. S'ils ne l'ont dit à personne c'est qu'ils avaient leurs raisons."  
Catherine : "Mais Grissom m'a dit qu'il allait se marier avec une fille restée à Vegas."  
Greg : "T'es vraiment blonde des fois toi !"

Catherine aurait voulu rétorqué, mais l'entrée de Grissom et Sara main dans la main l'en empêcha. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à la table avec leurs amis.

Grissom : "Je crois qu'on vous doit quelques explications."  
Greg : "Oui, depuis combien de temps ça dure vous deux ?"  
Sara : "9 mois Greggo."  
Catherine : "9 mois, et personne n'était au courant ! Pourquoi ? Vous ne nous faites pas confiance ?"  
Grissom : "Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…"

Sara vu le malaise de Grissom, elle passa sa main sur sa joue toute douce et prit la parole.

Sara : "Nous avons voulu garder notre relations secrète au début, car vous savez très bien que le supérieur hiérarchique ne dois avoir de relation avec une de ses subordonnées. Nous avions confiance en vous, mais nous ne voulions pas vous obliger à mentir pour nous couvrir. Et puis il y a eu ses vacances, et je n'en avais pas parlé à Gil. Il a décidé de venir avec nous mais on savait très bien que ce serait très dur. Et il y a quelques jours, il a voulu tout vous dire. C'est moi qui ai refusé, notre relation me plaisait telle qu'elle était."  
Grissom : "Et j'ai demandé Sara en mariage il y 4 jours."  
Catherine : "Quoi vous allez vous marier ? Vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis 9 mois."  
Sara : "Oui, enfin officiellement en tout cas."  
Warrick : "Ce qui veut dire ?"  
Grissom : "Ce que Sara a voulu dire c'est qu'en fait, on…on s'aime depuis déjà des années. Catherine tu te souviens de ma conférence à San Francisco ?"  
Catherine : "Comment l'oublierais-je. Tu es revenu de ce voyage déprimé comme jamais je ne t'avais vu. Tu ne me jamais donné la raison, et tu restais dans ton bureau à passer des heures au téléphone avec une inconnue."  
Grissom : "Et bien, cette inconnue, c'était Sara."  
Catherine : "Quoi ? C'était elle ! Mais..je… ça fait aussi longtemps ! Et moi qui savait que Sara t'aimait et qui pensait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Et là vous allez nous annoncer que vous vivez ensemble."  
Sara : "C'est un peu ça !"  
Warrick/Greg : "Quoi ?"  
Catherine : "C'est bien chef, et hier vous nous avait fait la leçon pour Warrick et moi !"  
Grissom : "J'étais obligé Catherine. En tant que patron, je me devais de ne pas être content. Mais en tant qu'homme fou amoureux, je comprends très bien votre situation. D'ailleurs je, enfin on aurait un service à vous demander."  
Warrick : "Ne vous inquiétez pas, on en parlera à personne."  
Grissom/Sara : "Merci !"

L'heure du départ approchait. Nick, Greg et Jim terminaient leurs bagages. Warrick et Catherine se trouvaient dans la chambre de celle-ci à discuter. Grissom et Sara étaient sur la terrasse, enlacés.

Grissom : "Tu as vu ma puce, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé."  
Sara : "Oui, finalement je suis heureuse qu'ils le sachent. Je pense que je ne voulais pas leur dire car cela signifiait pour moi que notre relation existait vraiment, alors que durant ces 9 mois je me croyais dans mes rêves."  
Grissom : "Sara.. Je…"  
Sara : "Je suis désolé que tu apprennes ça comme ça mon amour. Maintenant je sais que c'est vrai, à 34 ans je vais enfin avoir la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Je vais me marier avec l'homme que j'aime et nous allons pouvoir fonder une famille."  
Grissom : "Je t'aime honey."

Sara : "Les mecs, le taxi est là. C'est l'heure."

Tout le monde rejoignit Sara et Grissom sur la terrassa leurs valises à la main. Ils se retournèrent tous vers le chalet.

Greg : "On se retrouve tous ici l'année prochaine."

Ils prirent leurs affaires et montèrent dans les deux taxis. Sur le chemin pour aller à l'aéroport, une larme coula le long de la joue Sara. Grissom s'en aperçut et il l'effaça.

Grissom : "Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur. Maintenant ça va changer. On partira en vacances tous les deux, on reviendra ici avec nos amis. La vie s'offre à nous !"

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport vers 14h30, leur vol partait dans une heure. Ils allèrent enregistrer leurs bagages et se retrouvèrent au bar.

Greg (levant un verre) : "A la fin de nos vacances et à la reprise du boulot dans deux jours."  
Nick : "Oui ! Ces 3 semaines ont été magnifiques, et on en a appris beaucoup sur tout le monde."

Les deux couples rigolèrent à cette remarque.

Ils furent appelés pour prendre leur vol. Les experts se mirent en route vers la salle d'embarcation et entrèrent dans l'avion.

Jim, Nick et Greg occupait une rangée complète sur la gauche. Warrick et Catherine se trouvait derrière eux avec une petite fille à leur côté. Et Grissom et Sara se trouvait au fond de l'avion, seuls.

Au bout de 1h de vol, les trois garçons restés ensemble dormaient paisiblement. Catherine parlait avec la petite fille et Warrick lisait un magasine. Sara tendit un petit bout de papier à Grissom et se leva pour rejoindre l'avant de l'appareil. Elle passa devant Warrick et Catherine et leur fit un sourire puis entra dans les toilettes.  
Grissom intrigué ouvrit le bout de papier et compris tout de suite.

"Citez vos sources ! Dans 5 minutes, première porte à droite."

Il attendit alors 4 minutes, car il en fallait une pour rejoindre Sara. Il se leva et passa devant Catherine et Warrick en leur faisant un sourire. Au moment où il passa devant la porte des toilettes, il sentit une main l'agripper et le happer.

Grissom : "Sara qu'est-ce que…"  
Sara : "Je t'ai dis toute à l'heure que je me réservais pour plus tard."  
Grissom : "Tu veux dire que…"  
Sara : "Oui, tu n'en a pas envie ?"

En disant cela elle s'était reculé de son futur mari et le regardait avec un air interrogateur. Grissom se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. Sara sentit alors qu'il était prêt.

Sara (souriant) : "Finalement, je crois que tu en a autant envie que moi."  
Grissom : "On a combien de temps ?"

Grissom approfondit le baiser. Il passa ses mains sous le haut de Sara et dégrafa son soutient gorge. Il quitta les lèvres de Sara pour se diriger vers son cou. Il décida de lui enlever son haut et son soutient gorge, laissant ses seins nus les pointes dressées. Il descendit avec sa langue le long du ventre de Sara et remonta pour prendre possession de sa poitrine.  
Sara s'agrippait aux cheveux de Grissom et se retenait de ne pas gémir. Elle laissa vagabonder ses mains sur le dos de son futur mari, lui plantant par moment ses ongles. Elle le tira par les épaules pour retrouver le goût de ses lèvres. Elle lui ôta son haut et baissa son pantalon. Grissom fit de même avec le bas de Sara. Il l'a porta et l'installa sur le rebord du lavabo. Il l'embrassait fougueusement. Puis il quitta ses lèvres, pour regarder Sara droit dans les yeux. Il commença à la pénétrer, ils gémirent tous les deux, discrètement.

Après plusieurs minutes de plaisir intense, Grissom se redressa et fixa Sara. Il l'embrassa, laissant leurs langues entamer une danse longue et passionnée.

Grissom : "Sara Sidle je vous aime !"  
Sara : "C'est bientôt Sara Sidle GRISSOM mon cœur. Je t'aime."

Ils se rhabillèrent. Sara sortit la première de la cabine, le visage rouge et le souffle coupé. Elle passa devant Catherine qui la regarda intriguée. Au bout de 5 minutes, se fut autour de Grissom de sortir des toilettes, aussi essoufflé que sa femme. Catherine le regarda et sourit.

Ils se réinstallèrent tous les deux à leur siège, s'en parler. Ils croisèrent leur regard et explosèrent de rire. Grissom prit un magasine pour se calmer.

Grissom : "Hm, Sara. Tu es d'accord avec moi pour valider cet article ?"

Sara se tourna vers lui et regarda le magasine qu'il lui montrait. Elle sourie.

Sara : "Oh, oui. Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Quoique avec toi les sensations sont toujours démultipliés, n'importe où que ce soit."

Grissom se sentit rougir.

L'avion se posa, et les experts retrouvèrent leur chez soi. Warrick et Catherine allèrent dormir chez lui, Greg et Nick allaient passer la soirée dans un bar. Brass téléphona à sa fille. Quand à Grissom et Sara ils retrouvèrent leur chez soi. Au moment où ils ouvrirent la porte, Hank leur sauta dessus. Il était heureux de revoir ses maîtres

Grissom : "Merry, vous êtes ici ?"  
Merry : "Oui docteur Grissom. Je savais que vous ne rentriez pas tard alors je suis venue faire un peu de rangement et je vous ai préparé à manger."  
Grissom : "Merci Merry, c'est très gentil."  
Merry : "Alors, ces vacances c'étaient comment ?"

Grissom/Sara : "Pff mouvementées !"

**FIN.**

**N/A : Demain un petit épilogue. Ce serait gentil aussi que tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic dans l'anonymat me laisse une reviews, histoire de les remercier.**

**X0 X0**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alors là ! Je dois dire que je suis vraiment tombée de haut tout au long de la journée d'hier quand j'ai vu vos review arrivaient une par une ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à çà ! Pardonnez si je ne sais trop quoi vous dire, car vos commentaires m'ont vraiment touchés.**

**Un énorme MERCI à vous tous : CelCSI, maman diddou, nanou (qui laisse ça trace ptdr), phiso, Doud76, maCAdame, Leely, Alex, Nobody, cinderella, Abou, Hator, Ninfea di luna, Magali, sidle023.**

**Un double MERCI aux filles que j'adore et que j'ai eu la formidable chance de "rencontrer" : CelCSI (fan number one), maman diddou, nanou, maCAdame ....**

**Dans vos reviews, chacun me dit qu'il veut me relire, je dois vous annoncer que les fics à venir sont des anciennes car je n'ai pas retrouvé le courage d'écrire. Celà fait bien des mois que je n'ai pas imaginé un petit scénario, mais grâce à vous je vais redoubler d'efforts pour celles qui sont en cours d'écriture.**

**Maintenant fini le blabla, je vous laisse sur l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue : Nouvelle venue !**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la fin des vacances. Sara avait enfin rencontré la mère de Grissom.

Ils étaient tous les deux en pleine préparation pour leur mariage, qui serait en petit comité et très intime.

Sara était en voiture avec Catherine qui conduisait.

Sara : "C'est gentil Cath' de m'accompagner, je ne voulais pas y aller toute seule."  
Catherine : "De rien, tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Quand je repense à ses vacances, je me dis qu'en fait j'avais raison de vous soupçonner."  
Sara : "Oui. Et je suis désolée des disputes que l'on a pu avoir !"  
Catherine : "Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'important c'est qu'on soit devenues amies."  
Sara : "Tourne à gauche c'est là."

Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans une petite salle d'attente. Pendant que Catherine s'installa sur une chaise, Sara s'avança vers la secrétaire.

Sara : "Bonjour, Sara Grissom, j'ai rendez vous avec le docteur Steeven."  
Secrétaire : "Très bien, je la préviens tout de suite."

Sara n'eut pas à attendre longtemps en salle d'attente car elle fut appelée par le docteur Steeven.

Dr Steeven : "Madame Grissom, je vous prie, entrez donc !"  
Sara : "Merci docteur. Mon amie m'accompagne ça ne vous dérange pas ?"  
Dr Steeven : "Non, elle peut entrer. Installez-vous sur la table."

Catherine s'installa sur la chaise face au bureau du médecin et Sara s'allongea sur la table d'auscultation. Le médecin s'approcha d'elle et lui releva son haut.

Dr Steeven : "Alors, que me vaut cette visite ? Je vous vois rarement."  
Sara : "Hm, je voudrais savoir si je suis bien enceinte. J'ai fait le test il y a trois jours et il s'est révélé positif."  
Dr Steeven : "Oh, très bien. Alors comme ça vous vous êtes enfin mariée avec le docteur Grissom."  
Sara : "Bientôt, dans un mois."  
Dr Steeven : "Très bien. Mes félicitations. Attention cela va être un peu froid au début. Alors voyons. Sara, je vous confirme que vous êtes bien enceinte."  
Sara : "C'est vrai docteur ? Catherine tu as entendue je suis enceinte. De combien ?"  
Dr Steeven : "Vous êtes enceinte d'un mois jour pour jour Sara."  
Catherine (étonnée) : "D'un mois jour pour jour ?"

Sara et le docteur ne prêtèrent pas attention à la remarque de celle-ci.

Dr Steeven : "Vous pouvez vous relevez. Je veux vous revoir pour la visite des trois mois. Prenez bien soin de vous car votre métier n'est pas facile. Au revoir."  
Sara : "Merci, au revoir docteur."

Les deux femmes sortirent du cabinet sans un mot. Catherine prit place au volant de sa voiture et Sara se mit du côté passager.

Catherine : "Je te ramène chez toi ou au labo ?"  
Sara : "A ton avis Gil est encore au labo ou pas ?"  
Catherine : "Oui je pense. On va voir au labo s'il est là, sinon je te dépose chez toi."  
Sara : "Ok."

Catherine n'osait pas poser la question. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Sara, mais en même temps elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui c'était passé un mois auparavant.

Catherine : "Dis, Sara. Nous sommes le 27 septembre aujourd'hui ?"  
Sara : "Oui, et je vois où tu veux en venir Catherine !"  
Catherine : "Ah bon ! "  
Sara : "Alors pour satisfaire ta curiosité je vais te répondre. Effectivement, il y a un mois jour pour jour, c'est-à-dire le 27 Août, on n'était bien a bord de l'avion pour revenir à Vegas. Dois-je te faire un dessin pour la suite ?"  
Catherine : "C'était donc ça, tous les deux dans les toilettes de l'avion. Je le savais. Au moins vous pourriez dire à votre enfant qu'il a été conçu dans un endroit peu commun."

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. Il était 14h de l'après midi quand Catherine se gara sur le parking du labo.

Sara : "Tu montes avec moi ?"  
Catherine : "Bien sûr Sara je veux voir la tête de Gil !"

Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux devant le bureau de leur patron. Sara frappa à la porte.

Grissom (sans relever la tête) : "Entrez !"  
Sara : "Gil, je dois te parler !"  
Grissom : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur, un problème ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la maison ?"  
Sara : "J'avais rendez vous chez le médecin. J'ai une bonne nouvelle mon amour."

Grissom se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers Sara pour l'enlacer.

Grissom : "Quelle est cette bonne nouvelle ?"  
Sara : "Si je te dis que ça mesure quelques millimètres pour l'instant, mais que dans 8 mois sa fera environ 49 cm et pèsera 3 kilos."  
Grissom : "Un bébé ? Je vais être papa ?"  
Sara : "Oui mon cœur."

Grissom s'empara des lèvres de Sara. Il était heureux, il allait devenir papa. Son rêve se réalisait enfin. Il allait se marier avec Sara dans moins d'un mois, et en plus il allait être papa.

Catherine entra dans le bureau, mais personne ne la remarqua.

Catherine : "Excusez-moi de vous déranger les amoureux. Sara tu à omis de dire quelque chose à Grissom."

Grissom quitta les lèvres de Sara à regret et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Sara : "Vas-y fouineuse je te laisse lui dire."  
Grissom : "Merci de me laisser ce plaisir."

Catherine s'approcha alors de Grissom et le tapa sur le torse.

Catherine : "Espèce de cachottier, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les sensations à haute altitude."  
Grissom (perdu) : "Sara, comment elle sait …"  
Catherine : "Le bébé a été conçu il y a un mois jour pour jour, donc le 27 août."  
Grissom (plaisantant) : "Oh ! Chérie, on reprend l'avion quand tu veux !"

**Fin.**

**N/A : Voilà ! Un énorme bisous à tous ceux qui ont suivis, je ne vous remercierez jamais assez ! Dès demain, une nouvelle fic de 4 chapitres sera postée, en attendant XO XO**


End file.
